Une étrange petite famille
by PetitLutin22
Summary: Lors d'une immense manifestation de magie instinctive, Harry se retrouve coincé sur un toit au milieu des flammes. Il est sauvé in extremis, mais un nouveau problème apparaît : élevé dans une famille moldu, l'enfant est maltraité, il faut absolument le tiré de là. Mais qui prendra soin de lui ? Guardian!fic - SS!mentor - child!HP
1. Prologue

**Une étrange petite famille**

.

 _Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je prends des vacances dans la publication de mes grandes fictions en cours, je prends un peu de recul … Et pendant ce temps, d'autre idées me viennent ! Voici l'une d'elles :_

 **Résumé** : Lors d'une immense manifestation de magie instinctive, Harry se retrouve coincé sur un toit au milieu des flammes. Il est sauvé in extremis, mais un nouveau problème apparaît : élevé dans une famille moldu, l'enfant est maltraité, il faut absolument le tiré de là. Mais qui prendra soin de lui ?

 _Je n'ai pas d'autre postulat de départ que ce résumé, à vous d'imaginer le reste._

 _Une mini-fiction avec de mini-chapitres, qui raconte l'histoire d'une étrange petite famille. Chaque nouveau chapitre ajoutera un élément à cette histoire, sans contrainte de nombre, de temps, etc._

 _Je ne m'impose rien pour cette nouvelle fiction que je vois plutôt comme un recueil de petits instants de vie dans cette famille particulière … N'attendez donc jamais de « fin » retentissante (en tout cas pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu). Les événements se suivront bien et toutes les informations seront complémentaires, mais je n'ai pour l'instant aucun but, ni de squelette pour l'organiser._

 _C'est un peu une première pour moi … J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

Les élèves avaient quitté Poudlard la veille pour les vacances d'été. Le château n'abritait plus que les professeurs, restés pour quelques derniers jours afin de ranger leurs affaires et de libérer les lieux.

Alors que Severus était en train de s'entretenir avec Albus à propos d'un élève de Serpentard qui posait problème pour la rentrée à prochaine, le directeur reçut un message des plus urgents. Son alarme reliée au bureau des Aurors émettait de la lumière et un bruit tonitruant résonnait dans le bureau. Les signaux sonores et lumineux s'éteignirent cependant rapidement pour laisser place à un message que le maître des potions jugea étrange. Il provenait de Kingsley Shaklebot, Auror et membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui informait le directeur de l'intervention d'Oubliators dans un secteur sensible.

Severus ne saisit pas le sens de ces mots, d'après lui il manquait des informations. Cela ne sembla pas être le cas pour Albus puisqu'il se leva immédiatement, quittant son fauteuil d'un pas pressé pour se diriger vers sa cheminée.

Juste avant qu'il ne lance dans les flammes la poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait prise, il se tourna vers son professeur et ami et lui dit :

\- Si vous m'accompagnez, hâtez-vous !

Immédiatement, l'homme se leva à son tour comme un ressort et rejoignit son mentor dans l'âtre juste à temps. Aussitôt, ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon vert. Ils eurent le temps entrapercevoir quelques foyers avant d'atterrir brutalement dans le bar miteux du « Chaudron Baveur ».

Severus n'eut même pas le temps de faire une grimace, Albus l'empoigna et pratiqua un transplanage d'escorte. Le maître des potions avait horreur de ce moyen de transport. Il savait transplaner seul, merci bien ! Seulement, il ne connaissait pas leur destination et l'affaire semblait suffisamment urgente pour que le directeur prenne les devants.

Après un autre passage désagréable, les deux sorciers apparurent au beau milieu d'un quartier apparemment moldu. L'un des bâtiments était en feu et plusieurs pompiers s'activaient à l'éteindre. Cependant, ce qui captait l'attention du plus grand nombre était la présence d'un très jeune enfant perché sur le toit de ce même bâtiment.

Une foule de badauds était rassemblée autour de la scène et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, toutes les voitures de la rue étaient en train de flotter dans les airs. C'était de toute évidence la manifestation d'un phénomène de magie instinctive. Le petit garçon sur le toit devait être un sorcier, d'où la présence des Oubliators qui arrivaient peu à peu pour effacer la mémoire des témoins moldus.

Le maître des potions avait analysé la situation en quelques secondes et, tandis que Albus commençait à endiguer les effets de la magie de l'enfant, Severus transplana directement près de l'enfant pour l'extraire de ce guêpier.

\- Petit, cria-t-il au-dessus des flammes pour attirer son attention.

L'enfant se tourna alors vers lui. Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quatre ou cinq ans, son visage était couvert de larmes et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de frayeur. Tout son petit corps tremblait de peur et son pantalon était mouillé. Il était complètement paniqué.

Severus prit une grande inspiration et tendit ses mains vers le petit.

\- Viens, bonhomme. Je vais te conduire en-bas. Tout ira bien.

Mais l'enfant ne fit pas mine de bouger, il semblait paralysé. Severus prit sur lui et traversa le faible rideau de flammes qui léchait le sol autour d'eux et qui les séparait encore. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace là où se trouvait l'enfant. Les flammes abordaient les environs et il faisait très chaud. Il s'empressa donc de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, se fichant totalement d'être potentiellement souillé.

Une fois attrapé, il entoura le petit garçon de ses bras forts et le pressa contre son torse, le protégeant de la chaleur alentour. Il chercha ensuite un chemin pour descendre du toit sans moyen magique. Il ne voulait pas traumatiser l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et voulait employer les moyens moldus pour quitter les lieux. Il finit par trouver l'escalier de secours et, après avoir traversé d'autres flammes légèrement amoindri d'un discret « aguamenti », il le descendit et retourna auprès de son mentor. Ce dernier était toujours en activité, donnant un coup de main aux Oubliators qui avaient fort à faire.

Alors qu'il s'écartait à l'abri des regards, Severus tenta d'interroger l'enfant sur les faits. Comment une telle catastrophe avait-elle put se déclencher ?

Le petit s'était calmé dans ses bras et ne tremblait plus. En revanche, il reniflait fortement et émettait toujours de petits sanglots. Severus essaya de ne pas être dégoûté et demanda plutôt :

\- Que faisais-tu perché là-haut, sur le toit ? Demanda-t-il d'abord à l'enfant en prenant sa voix la plus douce.

Le petit, le visage enfouit dans le cou du potionniste, marmonna :

\- Je sais pas, c'était la récré, j'étais en bas et Dudley me courrait après dans la cours et puis pouf ! Je me suis retrouvé là-haut.

Dans ces simples mots, Severus compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans une école et que l'enfant avait été victime de sa propre magie instinctive. Celle-ci avait dû l'envoyer sur le toit pour fuir ce « Dudley ».

\- Et comment le feu est-il arrivé ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à trembler. Le feu avait été impressionnant, pas étonnant qu'il soit encore effrayé. Peut-être relevait-il lui aussi de la magie instinctive de l'enfant. S'il avait paniqué en atterrissant sur le toit, d'autres manifestations en chaîne avaient pu se produire.

Le petit était sûrement un né moldu. D'abord parce que peu de sorciers inscrivait leur enfant à l'école primaire et moins encore à la maternelle, favorisant une éducation à la maison, par la mère, le père, ou un précepteur privé. Ensuite, si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes, un enfant de sorciers n'aurait pas été effrayé par un phénomène magique. Il y aurait été habitué.

Voulant vérifier ces faits, il demanda son nom à l'enfant. Avec toutes les familles qui étaient passées à Poudlard de son temps d'élève ou de professeur, si les parents étaient sorciers, il avait de grande chance d'en reconnaître le nom.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il prit connaissance de l'identité de l'enfant. Le petit délogea son nez du cou de son sauveur pour le relever bien haut afin de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui couleur charbon.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur.

La respiration de Severus se bloqua dans sa gorge devant le regard de l'enfant dans ses bras. Aucun doute n'était possible. Comment ne pas reconnaître ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ce petit nez en trompette et ces yeux en amande d'un vert si pur ? Il était le parfait mélange de ses parents, Lily née Evans et James Potter au même âge. Enfin, à quelques années près.

Seulement, un point semblait détonner. Severus fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Le petit dans ses bras, cet enfant si chétif, avait sept ans. Ni Lily, ni James n'avaient été petits. Ils n'étaient pas exceptionnellement grands non plus, mais ils restaient dans la moyenne. Alors pourquoi leur fils pesait à peine vingt kilos tout mouillé, pour moins d'un mètre de haut ? À vue d'œil, Severur lui aurait donné tout juste cinq ans.

Albus le rejoignit sur ces réflexions, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il avait placé dans l'esprit de la directrice d'école l'idée que son élève n'était pas présent dans l'établissement à cause de sévères maux de ventre. L'incendie s'était déclaré dans les cuisines avant d'emporter la moitié du bâtiment. Les élèves et le personnel avait été renvoyés chez eux, en toute sécurité. Aucun mort ni blessé n'avait été relevé. Les seuls dégâts étaient matériels.

Albus connaissait bien évidemment l'identité de l'élève qu'avait recueilli son professeur et qui avait reposé sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'aurait pas répondu si promptement à n'importe quel signalement de magie instinctive dans le monde moldu. Il avait demandé à Kingsley, un homme en qui il avait toute confiance et qui avait une bonne position au Ministère, de garder un œil sur les événements qui pourraient avoir lieu à Little Whinging. Arabella surveillait le petit depuis sa maison, l'Auror, depuis son bureau et des différentes alarmes et affaires qui pourraient surgir.

Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu ne pouvait être laissé aux hommes du Ministère, ce serait trop dangereux. Ce fut pourquoi ils prirent les devants en l'emmenant à Poudlard. Severus avait gardé le petit dans ses bras, bien calé contre lui, puisque l'enfant s'était accroché à son cou, et attendait de se trouver seul avec le vieux sorcier cachottier pour lui demander des explications.

Ils n'eurent le choix, cette fois, du moyen de transport. Comme à l'aller, Albus transplana jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, puis prit la cheminée pour rentrer dans son bureau. Severus emprunta le même chemin après avoir posé une main sur la nuque de l'enfant pour le forcer à garder son visage plaqué sous son menton et à fermer les yeux.

Harry était immobile et silencieux, il n'avait pas bronché. Si Severus n'avait pas contre lui son petit cœur palpitant à vive allure et sa respiration rapide dans le cou, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais l'homme devinait que l'enfant était encore choqué par les événements. Ils devaient l'emmener voir Poppy au plus vite pour qu'elle l'examine.

Le maître des potions avait rapidement contrôlé l'état de santé du petit garçon, bien sûr, mais il craignait d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. De toute façon, ses poumons devaient être purifiés. Severus ne savait pas combien de temps l'enfant avait respiré de la fumée et seule l'infirmière de Poudlard avait les compétences pour cela et ne se dépêcherait pas de signaler à la presse que Harry Potter avait non seulement été retrouvé, mais qu'en plus il avait fait de la magie instinctive spectaculaire et, cerise sur le gâteau, qu'il était élevé par des moldus.

Severus sentait poindre un mal de tête conséquent. Cette histoire allait retourner le monde sorcier si elle fuitait. L'enfant devait absolument rester caché aux sorciers. Au moins encore quelques années, jusqu'à son inévitable entrée à Poudlard.

Une fois tous les trois arrivés à bon port, les deux hommes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie de l'école, sans se concerter. C'était la destination évidente après le sauvetage de l'enfant. Heureusement, Poppy s'y trouvait déjà, faisant l'inventaire de ses réserves avant de partir en vacances.

\- Oh, par Merlin, s'exclama-telle en les voyant chargé d'un enfant. Y-aurait-il eu un oubli ?

\- Cet enfant n'est pas élève ici, Poppy. Pas encore, répondit le vieux directeur.

\- Il sort d'un incendie, il faut que vous l'examiniez, rétorqua Severus en allant droit au but.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière passa en mode automatique et fit une batterie de tests. Elle tenta d'installer l'enfant sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, mais il ne voulait pas bouger de sa position et gardait crispés ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps du potionniste. Elle dut faire avec et se débrouiller pour lui administrer quelques potions pour soigner ses poumons et ses yeux. Les uns comme les autres avaient été victimes de la forte concentration de fumée. Cependant, les examens révélèrent bien d'autres choses.

Lorsque le plus urgent fut soigné, Poppy se retourna vers ses collègues et dit gravement :

\- Messieurs, il faut que nous discutions.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ce début vous a plu :)_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages, vos mises en favoris ou en suivi ! Merci simplement pour votre lecture, le premier chapitre a reçu beaucoup de succès, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

 _Comme indiqué dans l'introduction du prologue, ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre, ils seront tous de ce gabarit, sauf peut-être exceptions._

 _Sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

Severus ferma la porte de la chambre doucement et retourna dans son salon prendre un bon verre de whisky. Il espérait que la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves prescrite par l'infirmière ferait effet jusqu'au lendemain et que l'enfant pourrait passer une bonne nuit. La vision du petit Harry, allongé paisiblement dans ce grand lit, le visage serein, lui donna un peu de baume au cœur.

Arrivant dans son salon, il soupira fortement et ouvrit le mini-bar. Il en sortit une bouteille au contenu ambré, ainsi que deux verres, puis emmena le tout sur la petite table devant un large canapé, où il s'installa et se servit. Il laissa le deuxième verre vide pour l'instant et bu le sien cul sec.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant aller dans le fond du sofa.

Cette soirée avait été longue, pour le moins surprenante et l'avait grandement éreinté. Déjà avec la situation de son élève de Serpentard qui avait conduit à un long débat débuté au dîner, mais que Albus avait tenu à résoudre avant son départ. Puis l'incident – comme ce mot était réducteur – qui l'avait mené à découvrir, non seulement le lieu, mais aussi les conditions de vie de Harry Potter. Et enfin, et surtout, sa décision de prendre l'enfant avec lui pour l'abriter de ses anciens tuteurs et du monde sorcier, Severus se sentait exténué.

Il repensa à ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à proposer sa candidature spontanément pour la garde de l'enfant. Celui qui avait serré son cœur lorsqu'il avait senti les petits bras autours de son cou alors que l'infirmière tentait de l'en arracher pour faire son examen. Ou ce poids sur son épaule quand le petit avait fini par s'assoupir après la énième potion ingurgitée. Et cette rage qui s'était déclarée dans son ventre lorsque Poppy avait fait le bilan de son état de santé. Il n'avait pu faire autrement que se porter volontaire pour prendre soin du jeune garçon.

.

Severus eut le temps de se resservir un autre verre avant qu'un homme ne le rejoigne.

\- Bonsoir Severus, fit doucement ce dernier en se penchant sur le propriétaire des lieux pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, soupira le maître des potions.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, affirma le nouvel arrivant en découvrant la mine de son amant. Tu as une tête d'enterrement.

Dans sa propre demeure, Severus se permettait de relâcher le masque dont il usait en permanence pour cacher ses émotions. Seules de rares personnes avaient le privilège de le voir tel qu'il était. Lucius en faisait partie. Depuis presque six ans maintenant, les deux hommes se fréquentaient en cachette. Le lord était marié et, si sa femme savait pour son amant, il ne fallait pas que l'information s'ébruite dans la société sorcière où l'apparence était un pouvoir non négligeable.

Narcissa avait ses propres amants, le mariage du couple Malfoy n'était que convenance et depuis qu'ils avaient eu un héritier chacun avaient, de leur côté, su prendre du bon temps. Lorsque la famille Potter avait été décimée et que son ami avait eu besoin de lui, Lucius avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Severus était un homme courageux, mais qui avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix. Il n'avait pas beaucoup été aidé par la vie non plus.

Lucius avait découvert bon nombre de ses secrets, au fil des années, comme il avait partagé les sien avec lui. Il avait alors compris que le visage et l'attitude de son ami n'étaient que des masques. Quand il réussit à les faire tomber, il découvrit un homme fragile, blessé, au sombre passé. Au fur et à mesure, il en était tombé amoureux.

Avait alors commencé une longue conquête. Severus n'était pas du genre sentimental, du moins le laissait-il croire. Lucius savait que son ami recherchait avidement cette attention et affection qui lui avaient tant manquées dans son passé. L'aristocrate s'était alors fait un plaisir de les lui offrir, déjouant un à un les subterfuges Serpentard que le brun levait à son encontre. Le maître en potion avait juste omis un détail, le lord avait été le pire de sa maison à son époque.

\- Tu n'imagines pas la journée que j'ai pu avoir, soupira l'homme en noir.

Le regard de Severus se leva vers les étages où il avait laissé son petit fardeau. Sa phrase, ainsi que ses gestes intriguèrent beaucoup Lucius. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver aujourd'hui pour chambouler ainsi son amant. Il en fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup pour perturber l'impassible maître des potions de Poudlard.

Un silence persista quelques instants dans la pièce, le potionniste s'étant perdu un instant dans ses pensées. Le lord patienta donc calmement, il savait que son amant finirait par parler et qu'il ne servait à rien de le questionner. Un Malfoy ne parle jamais pour rien dire.

Une petite poignée de minutes passa encore avant que Severus n'ouvre la bouche pour expliquer un à un les événements de la journée. Plus celle-ci avançait dans le temps, plus la voix de l'homme augmentait. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus alors qu'il revivait les faits. Lucius ne put que le soutenir silencieusement en lui tenant la main.

\- D'après Poppy, il aurait subi plusieurs abus et coups. Tu verrais sa carrure … Avant de le reconnaître je lui ai donné quatre, peut être cinq ans, tout au plus ! Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été nourri correctement et ce n'est pas le pire … Il a un nombre de cicatrices, partout sur le corps, plus que suspect, des brûlures sur le plat de la main loin d'être naturelles, ainsi que des os cassés et mal remis. Je n'ai pas pu …

Le maître des potions, tremblant, ne put poursuivre.

\- Il t'a rappelé ta propre enfance, murmura Lucius pour combler la phrase interrompue de son ami et amant.

Severus releva le regard sur lui et plongea ses yeux dans le mercure liquide de ses yeux. L'onyx de ses propres pupilles brillait de larmes contenues. Il ne pleurerait pas, mais l'émotion l'avait envahi comme rarement ça avait été le cas auparavant.

L'homme aux cheveux blond platine lui sourit avec une affection qui n'était donnée qu'à une seule autre personne : son fils.

\- Tu as beau vouloir jouer aux insensibles, Severus, tu as toujours été un grand sentimental. Ne me lance pas ce regard, fit-il en souriant davantage quand le brun lui envoya l'un de ses regards noirs. Tu sais qu'ils n'ont jamais eu aucun effet sur moi … Ou plutôt, pas celui attendu, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Severus ne fit même pas l'effort de résister et se laissa aller dans cette relation qui lui était salvatrice. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à monter dans leur chambre et le propriétaire des lieux put enfin s'abandonner dans des bras aimant pour mettre de côté, à défaut d'oublier sa peine et sa rancœur.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme prévenus, pas de délai ! Oui ça fait deux jours que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, mais ça a un côté un peu libérateur de ne pas avoir de contrainte ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et en suivit, et surtout merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot et qui m'encouragent ! C'est très appréciable ! :D_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions en cours, pas d'inquiétude, le rythme de publication revient à la normale ce week-end ! ;)_

 _J'espèce que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes s'étaient levés tôt, presque en même temps que le soleil. Severus avait préparé une théière de thé noir à la bergamote pour Lucius tandis que son café passait dans la cafetière. Son amant avait fait livrer des viennoiseries et mordait élégamment dans un croissant au beurre.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre et petit-déjeunaient tranquillement, dans un silence agréable seulement ponctué du tintement de la vaisselle et des couverts. Parfois, leurs regards s'accrochaient et un sourire complice naissait. D'autres fois, leurs mains traînaient dans le sillon d'une jumelle et caressaient sa peau douce pâle. C'était une petite routine parfaitement rodée qui faisait partie de leurs moments favoris.

Le maître des lieux se trouvait face à la porte de la salle à manger, alors que l'aristocrate lui tournait le dos. Ce fut pourquoi ce dernier ne vit pas l'enfant se présenter bientôt dans l'encadrement, les yeux bien ouverts et se tenant les mains ou jouant nerveusement avec son tee-shirt.

Severus vit Harry, les yeux braqués sur son amant, faire de petits pas sur le côtés, lentement, comme pour le contourner, se dirigeant dans un coin. Arrivé là-bas, il l'avait suivi des yeux, le petit garçon se tordit les doigts, semblant ne pas savoir que faire. L'homme aurait pu en rire si la situation de cet enfant n'était pas si précaire.

Après quelques coups d'œil sur son environnement, Harry plongea son regard menthe à l'eau dans le sien, l'implorant silencieusement de lui intimer quoi faire.

Faisant presque sursauter Lucius, Severus indiqua doucement à l'enfant de les rejoindre :

\- Vient t'asseoir, Harry, fit-il en désignant une place à ses côtés.

Son amant se tourna alors vers la petite silhouette qui resta immobile un moment. L'enfant ne se défigea que lorsque le grand homme blond lui offrit un air doux. Pas tout à fait un sourire, mais quelque chose qui s'en approchait fortement. Harry fit alors un pas en avant et, constatant que rien de mal ne se passait, il combla la distance entre lui et la table et vint rejoindre son sauveur. Il évita tout de même le côté de Lucius pour prendre la place voisine à Severus.

Il dut escalader la chaise, mais fut plutôt habile pour cela. Une fois correctement installé, le maître des potions demanda :

\- Qu'as-tu l'habitude de manger le matin ?

L'enfant qui avait baissé le regard pour ne pas affronter celui de son compagnon, le releva, ouvrit de grands yeux et les planta dans les siens. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre que ce genre de question n'était pas monnaie courante pour le petit. Severus en eut encore un coup au cœur.

\- Ici, tu peux manger ce que tu veux, dans la quantité que tu souhaites. Vois ce qui te plaît sur la table et sert toi.

Après une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles l'enfant ne fit pas mine de bouger, Severus proposa :

\- Peut-être préfères-tu que je te serve ?

L'enfant acquiesça vigoureusement et soupira de soulagement. Il semblait que d'éviter le choix était une bonne solution. Cependant, le professeur savait que ce genre de contournement ne pourrait être répété. Harry avait besoin d'un cadre, mais il devait aussi intégrer qu'il était une personne, aussi jeune soit-il, et qu'il pouvait faire des choix, avoir des préférences et refuser, dans une certaine mesure, plusieurs choses.

Severus plaça devant lui un pain au chocolat coupé en deux, la moitié d'un croissant, un petit bol de chocolat chaud et lui servit un petit verre de jus de fruit.

Étrangement, Lucius raffolait d'un bon verre de jus de multi-fruits frais le matin. Évidemment, les fruits étaient tous pressés le jour même et provenaient des meilleurs producteurs locaux, bien que les variétés de fruits, elles, soient exotiques pour la plupart. Vive la magie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de finir ce que tu commences, c'est juste pour que tu puisses goûter à tout. Si tu préfères du thé, tu en as le droit.

Il fit léviter une tasse jusqu'à lui et la plaça devant l'enfant après y avoir versé une petite quantité d'infusion.

\- Si tu veux plus de quoi que ce soit, dis-moi. En revanche, les prochains jours, je te demanderai de ne pas gâcher la nourriture et de finir ce que tu t'es servi. Tu pourras prendre ce que tu veux, comme aujourd'hui. Comprends-tu ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et fixa le contenu du petit-déjeuner devant lui, très enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir goûter à tout. Pourtant, il fit preuve de réserve et mordit consciencieusement dans le croissant pour ne pas faire trop de miettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tellement c'était bon. Lucius lui lança un sourire appréciateur qui le fit rougir un peu, l'enfant avait de bons goûts.

Harry essaya tous ces fabuleux mets qu'il goûtait pour la première fois, non sans jeter de petits regards aux deux homme de la tablée, comme pour les jauger du regard. Allaient-ils lui enlever sa pitance ? Ou bien le gronderaient-ils pour avoir sali la nappe ? Peut-être allaient-ils le féliciter ? Il se posa tout un tas de question plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, sans s'apercevoir du regard bienveillant qui le couvait.

Lucius revoyait son fils devant son repas favoris, faisant preuve de tenue et de délicatesse pour se tenir correctement, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se régaler à chaque bouchée et de le montrer clairement, son visage s'illuminant, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rosissants de plaisir.

L'enfant finit correctement chaque portion qu'on lui avait donné, plus par gourmandise que véritable faim. Celle-ci avait été comblée depuis longtemps déjà. Même lors des rares repas complets qu'il avait pu manger, il n'avait jamais eu un immense appétit. Tout avait été fabuleusement délicieux.

Severus l'avait observé déguster chaque chose avec un soin particulier. Il était heureux que l'enfant n'ait pas fait de caprice, mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le genre de Harry. Il avait même été inquiet que l'enfant puisse ingurgiter tout ce qui lui avait été proposé, mais il n'y avait finalement pas matière à se tracasser.

À la fin de son repas, Harry leur lança un grand sourire qui rassura définitivement les deux hommes. Il était une preuve que l'enfant avait une haute capacité d'adaptation. La nouvelle cohabitation, le nouvel environnement, ces changements majeurs dans son quotidien ne seraient pas forcément si difficiles à vivre. Le petit Potter avait de la ressource et semblait être un petit garçon facile à vivre, joyeux et peu exigent.

Severus avait eu un peu peur que sa nouvelle charge soit un trop lourd fardeau pour lui et que, finalement, il ne puisse le garder avec lui. Cependant, Harry semblait être différent de tous ces cornichons qu'il avait pour élève à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'âge, mais l'enfant semblait avoir de bonne appétence à se conduire correctement. S'il l'élevait bien, avec toutes les valeurs et l'éthique qui lui était propres, le professeur était certain d'arriver à de bons résultats. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à être heureux ensembles ?

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour Bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages ! Pour votre suivi et votre mise en favoris ! Merci surtout pour vos encouragements !_

 _Un nouveau petit chapitre ... Certains s'interrogeaient sur ce que pouvait savoir Harry à propos de sa garde ... La réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant, voici celui-ci :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait accueilli le petit garçon chez lui et Severus devait avouer qu'il était toujours aussi décontenancé. Harry était étranger à toute forme d'attention, d'affection, même la plus petite. Le potionniste n'était pourtant pas très effusif à ce niveau, mais cela semblait déjà trop pour l'enfant.

Heureusement, après ces trois premiers jours, il arrivait à faire manger le garçon correctement. Harry ne rechignait pas à finir son assiette que Severus remplissait un peu moins que pour lui, mais le petit n'avait que sept ans donc c'était plutôt normal. Il acceptait aussi de prendre une douche chaude chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ce point particulier avait nécessité une longue explication sur ce qu'était l'hygiène et l'obligation pour tous les petits garçons du monde de devoir se laver régulièrement pour être en bonne santé et présentable.

Finalement, Harry, après beaucoup d'encouragements – l'enfant avait d'abord cru à une blague ou une moquerie – et un moment de surprise, s'était lavé correctement tout seul, sous l'œil attentif de Severus qui veillait au grain. Il s'était même avéré que le petit connaissait tous les endroits sensibles, ce qui lui évita quelques explications gênantes.

Le plus surprenant avait été la capacité d'adaptation de l'enfant face à la magie. Son compagnon et lui ne s'était pas caché, à aucun moment. Si lui aurait pu faire l'effort de le faire, c'eut été impossible pour Lucius. L'aristocrate était incapable de de faire sans, ça n'était pas envisageable, il ne savait pas faire sans. Pourtant, Harry avait regardé le premier phénomène dont il avait été témoin avec de grands yeux, mais restant silencieux.

Puis le deuxième et le troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question à son nouveau tuteur :

\- Vous aussi vous êtes des monstres ?

L'enfant avait été horrifié par sa propre remarque et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Severus et Lucius, eux, avaient été scandalisé par le mot employé. Il leur avait fallu une bonne demi-heure de négociation serrée et la promesse que Harry ne serait jamais renvoyé de la maison pour avoir donné les réponses à leurs interrogations et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre, pour toi ? Demanda le maître des potions.

Harry regarda alors ses pieds et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Severus resta un instant figé devant lui, puis s'accroupit et ouvrit ses bras.

\- Vient, Harry.

L'enfant regarda cette invitation avec envie et y succomba après une courte hésitation. Severus devait prendre un peu sur lui pour ce genre de geste, il n'arrivait pas encore à les donner spontanément. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier combien il les avait attendu à l'âge de son petit protéger. Il faisait donc assez facilement l'effort de répondre aux besoins affectifs de Harry.

La discussion fut un peu difficile, Severus peinait à faire sa démonstration avec des mots et concepts suffisamment simples pour être compris d'un enfant de sept ans. Heureusement, Lucius ajouta plusieurs démonstrations qui aidèrent beaucoup l'enfant à accepter que la magie existait et qu'elle n'était pas monstrueuse, bien au contraire.

Severus espérait que ces quelques exemples et le fait qu'ils soient comme lui suffirait à enlever ce genre de pensées de la tête de Harry. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, trop lui avait dit Lucius. Après tout, le petit garçon vivait maintenant avec un sorcier, il fallait donc être un peu patient, l'enfant s'adapterait petit à petit.

Le potionniste était heureux d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés pour éduquer, pour élever Harry. D'aucun pouvait croire que ce serait le pire des compagnons pour quelqu'un venant du monde moldu, mais c'était bien tout le contraire. Severus connaissait les positions politiques de son amant, Lucius était contre la société telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, c'était vrai, mais les raisons qu'on lui prêtait étaient erronées.

La société sorcière accueillait les nés-moldus ouvertement, sans préparation. En découlait un rejet complet des traditions sorcières qui leurs étaient incompréhensibles, inatteignable. C'est pourquoi le lord avait tant de mal avec eux. Cependant, le problème était bien plus complexe, car les moldus se sentaient rejetés, non sans raisons. Qui pouvait les en blâmer ? Ils ne savaient rien de l'histoire du monde magique, personne ne la leur apprenait, même à Poudlard, école dans laquelle le seul cours portant sur la matière se résumait à des faits de guerres. Jamais n'était évoqué les prémices de la société magique, ni son évolution, ou ses traditions.

De même, c'était l'enseignement entier qui était déséquilibré. Là où les enfants de sorciers pouvaient apprendre chez eux, les nés-moldus n'avaient que sept ans pour tout apprendre, pour rattraper leur retard et, trop peu y arrivaient, prendre de l'avance. Poursuivre dans une carrière dont ils ne savaient presque rien et qui les formerait à peine, pour un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il fallait, à cela, ajouter le fait que l'instruction était payée par les impôts sorciers, dont les nés-moldus étaient complètement exempt puisque n'appartenant pas au même système. Les frais de scolarités de tous ces primo-sorciers était à la charge complète du ministère qui croulait déjà sous les dettes. Raison de plus de pour rester amer à leur intégration si rien ne changeait. Effectivement, c'était bien la société toute entière qu'il fallait revoir avec l'intégration nouvelle des né-moldus.

\- Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais faire comme vous un jour ? Demanda timidement Harry un matin.

Severus qui était alors seul face à lui – l'enfant avait plus de facilité à venir le voir quand Lucius n'était pas là, l'aristocrate l'impressionnait encore un peu trop – pris le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de répondre doucement.

\- Lorsque tu seras en âge, à onze ans, nous irons t'acheter une baguette magique. Tu entreras à Poudlard, l'école pour les jeunes sorciers, où tu apprendras à maîtriser ta magie. Plus tard, quand tu seras majeur, à dix-sept ans, dans très longtemps, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du petit qui avait encore un peu de mal avec les notions de durée. À ce moment-là tu seras libre de faire de la magie comme nous.

Harry avait religieusement écouté son discours, comme toujours. L'enfant était on ne peut plus sage et respectueux envers les adultes. Trop, sûrement.

\- Mais ne soit pas si pressé d'y arriver, Harry. Tu as encore le temps de découvrir plein de choses merveilleuses et de profiter de ton enfance libre.

L'enfant ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, évidemment. Il n'était âgé que de sept ans, tout juste sorti d'un foyer abusif et encore inconscient de sa célébrité et de tout ce que le monde magique pouvait dissimuler.

Severus se fit alors la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour que Harry profite correctement de ces quelques années. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait : affection, savoir, soins et tant encore. Lucius et lui feraient au mieux. Oui, c'était une promesse.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience ^^ A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements, pour votre suivit ou mise en favoris, merci aussi aux simples lecteurs anonymes :)_

 _Un petit chapitre de plus qui apporte certaines réponses à des questions que j'ai reçue plus tôt !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

\- Sev'rus, appela Harry.

L'homme se retourna vers l'enfant, une cuillère en bois à la main, et l'incita à parler. Le petit garçon se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et se tortillait les doigts. Il était habillé de ses nouveaux vêtements : une chemisette bleu pâle et un pantalon en laine gris de Payne, avec des chaussures vernies noires. Ils avaient été les acheter dans le monde moldu il y a deux jours pour refaire sa garde-robe. Lucius y avait aussi ajouté sa contribution : quelques robes sorcières et accessoires chic pour les grandes occasions.

\- Quand je vais retourner chez mon oncle ?

Severus tressaillit. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet. Il avait été très occupé depuis l'arrivée du petit garçon. D'abord parce que gérer l'arrivée d'un enfant dans son foyer n'était pas facile, mais surtout car il tentait de régler la situation d'un point de vue légal. Il avait fallu monter un dossier incriminant les moldus pour leur retirer la garde de Harry et lancer une procédure de mise sous tutelle sorcière. Heureusement, avec le soutien de Albus Dumbledore et celui de Lucius Malfoy, ça n'avait pas été trop long. Pour une fois que la corruption avait un bon côté.

Le maître des potions s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé embêté. Le ministère de l'enfance lui avait demandé s'il voulait adopter l'enfant pleinement. Pris de court, il avait répondu que oui. Il était maintenant le tuteur, le père adoptif de Harry Potter, ou plutôt Harry Snape. Il lui avait bien fallu la nuit pour se faire à cette nouvelle.

Le mot était venu du plus profond de ses entrailles, comme instinctivement, mais quand il y avait réfléchi, une fois les papiers faits, il s'était longuement demandé si c'est une bonne chose. Une fois de plus, c'était Lucius qui l'avait rassuré. « Évidemment que c'est une bonne chose ! » avait-il assuré. « Qui mieux que toi pourrait comprendre cet enfant ? ».

Seulement, Severus voyait un millier de personne mieux que lui pour élever Harry Potter. C'était à nouveau son compagnon qui avait su le convaincre qu'il était une excellente personne pour ce rôle.

Severus pris le temps d'arrêter le feu sous la marmite où mijotait leur repas, d'égoutter les pommes de terre qui devaient l'accompagner et de retirer son tablier. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Il se plaça à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'approche. Harry couvrit alors la distance qui les séparait et l'homme le pris dans ses bras.

Portant le petit garçon, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et le déposa dessus. Retardant encore un peu la discussion, il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant pour tenter de les recoiffer, puis saisit ses mains.

\- Étais-tu heureux, chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

L'enfant sembla surpris par cette question et pencha sa tête un peu de côté, comme pour réfléchir.

\- Bah, je crois pas, finit par répondre Harry avec une petite moue embêtée, comme gêné de son aveu.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai fait la démarche de te retirer de ce foyer. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez ton oncle et ta tante, Harry. J'ai décidé de t'adopter.

Harry fut muet pendant de longues secondes. Secondes qui parurent interminable pour Severus qui vit soudainement des larmes couler sur le visage de l'enfant sans signes avant-coureurs.

\- Harry ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

L'enfant plongea son regard vert brillant dans ses orbes noires et lui fit un sourire tremblant avant d'acquiescer. Severus eu une boule qui se créa dans sa gorge.

\- Est-ce que … Ça te convient ? Es-tu heureux de vivre avec moi ?

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête et eu un éclat de rire qui ressemblait un peu à un sanglot si l'étirement de ses lèvres n'était pas parfaitement l'indicateur de son bonheur. L'enfant avait un rêve, le même depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne : Celui qu'une famille vienne le délivrer des Dursley. Ce rêve venait de se réaliser et ce jour était le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Severus aussi avait un rêve. Personne ne le connaissait, même pas Lucius. Son rêve, au-delà d'avoir une famille, était d'avoir un fils dont il pourrait être fier. Un fils aimant, fort, courageux, bien élevé, un enfant qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait en retour de tout son être. Il se jura une chose, face à ce nouveau fils, ce rêve qui se réalisait : Harry ne serait jamais un cornichon. Il y prendrait garde.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour tous vos messages ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire :)_

 _Je répète qu'il n'y aura que des petits chapitres, des moments de vie capturés, parfois ils se suivent de près, parfois il y a une ellipse, ils sont parfois très courts, parfois un peu plus longs ..._

 _Je n'ai pas de fil conducteur pré-établi, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris des idées font leurs apparitions ^^ Si vous avez des questions sur un événement, ou une suggestion d'événement, une requête quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Je pourrais en prendre compte et qui sait ... Peut être que ça orientera mon récit et que votre idée constituera un chapitre ! (je me réserve le droit de faire des choix ;) tout de même !)_

 _Sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

\- Que fais-tu ? Souffla une voix dans le dos de Severus.

Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement son amant qui glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bats les pattes, Lucius !

\- Toujours aussi bougon lors de la préparation d'un de tes précieuse potions … Que mijotes-tu cette fois ?

Le potionniste grimaça à la remarque, mais finit par répondre :

\- Une potion de mon invention …

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Il fallait vraiment lui arracher les vers du nez. Parfois, il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus Serpentard. Cependant, il devint curieux lorsqu'il décela une rougeur sur les joues de son amant. Il laissa Severus trouver les mots, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser, ce serait contre-productif.

Il fallut une poignée de seconde pour que Severus lui réponde :

\- C'est une potion qui devrait changer l'apparence de Harry et …

Lucius attendit impatiemment la suite, déjà intrigué par ce début de phrase.

\- Il devrait, si je mets un peu de mon sang dedans, prendre quelques caractéristiques de ma propre apparence.

L'aristocrate, dans son dos, se figea. Parce qu'il était ce qu'il était et était qui il était, Lucius ne bégaya pas. Cependant, il lui fallut pas moins d'une minute pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Dans sa tête, il répertoriait toutes les raisons possibles à cette potion. Bien sûr, il comprenait l'aspect affectif. Lui-même était reconnaissant du fait que Drago lui ressemble. Seulement, l'enfant dont il était question représentait autre chose qu'un héritier aux yeux de la société. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire l'offense de te demander si cette décision est mûrement réfléchie, mais je vais tout de même m'assurer que tu as envisager l'ensemble de la situation. Donc je te prierai de me dire pourquoi ?

Severus se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez, mais il laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Harry porte désormais mon nom. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas me ressembler ? Cet enfant est le mien, à présent. Peu m'importe qui il est censé être ou qu'une fichue prophétie pèse sur ses épaules. Lui donner une autre apparence que celle de ses parents biologiques, c'est lui éviter d'être reconnu dans la rue et de subir l'assaut de fans fous furieux ou d'être attaqué par quelques sympathisants de feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius, qui avait fait le tour du chaudron pour faire face à son compagnon pendant sa diatribe, soutint un instant son regard. Il comprenait le raisonnement de son amant, évidemment. Et après cet exposé, il ne voulait que le soutenir. En revanche, il craignait la réception de ces deux changements majeurs dans l'identité du gamin, non par l'enfant lui-même, mais par la société sorcière.

Bien sûr, Severus se ficherait de l'avis des autres. Chose que, en tant que politicien, il ne soutenait pas toujours. Mais là, il était question de l'entrée du gosse dans le monde magique. Ce serait lui qui subirait le regard des autres. D'autant plus qu'à Poudlard Severus n'était pas le professeur préféré des élèves.

Severus apprendrait sûrement à Harry à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et l'enfant acquerrait bien assez tôt une langue aussi fourchue et acerbe que celle de son père adoptif, mais Lucius savait aussi combien le regard des autres pouvait être important, surtout pour un adolescent. Il en avait, après tout, sauvé le maître des potions à leur époque.

Lucius avait commencé à s'attacher à Harry et il savait combien il comptait déjà pour son amant. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils vivaient tous les trois. Enfin, tous les deux-et-demi. Lucius ne pouvait être autant présent qu'il le souhaitait. D'abord parce que, pour lui, il n'existait pas de vacances estivales, la politique ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait son propre fils à la maison. Drago était très important pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il l'amène ici dans le courant de l'été, mais pas avant que Harry ne se soit fait à sa nouvelle vie. Ce qui prendrait encore un peu de temps.

Alors que Lucius se perdait dans ses pensées – c'était une chose qu'il ne se permettait que lorsqu'il était chez Severus ou enfermé seul dans son bureau – le potionniste avait terminé sa concoction. Il ne restait que son sang à ajouter, apportant à travers lui le capital génétique qui donnerait à sa potion le dernier ingrédient. C'était là l'enjeu de son travail.

Il avait dû se perdre lui aussi dans ses pensées car il sursauta légèrement lorsque son amant lui demanda :

\- Puis-je mettre une goutte du mien aussi ?

Lucius se surpris lui-même avec cette question.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Le lord rosit légèrement. Cette idée avait sauté à son esprit. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait franchi ses lèvres, il voulait une réponse sérieuse. C'est pourquoi il répéta :

\- Puis je mettre une goutte de mon sang dans ta potion, moi aussi ?

Severus ne put retenir la pointe de jalousie ou de possessivité qu'il ressentit à cette idée. Mais par respect pour son compagnon – et par curiosité, il devait l'avouer – il demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà un fils qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et un bref sentiment d'amertume le traversa.

\- Parce que Harry est ton fils, mais, à travers toi et notre relation, il est un peu le mien aussi. Parce que je fais déjà partie de sa vie et que j'aimerais que ça continue. Qu'il me ressemble un peu, qu'il soit un peu de toi et de moi rien qu'en apparence serait une preuve de ce que l'on partage, à défaut de pouvoir le crier au monde …

Lucius prit en coupe le visage de Severus.

\- Que Harry soit notre enfant …

Severus fut étrangement ému par cette perspective. Avoir la preuve de leur amour, de leur complicité et affection l'un envers l'autre. Que l'enfant recueilli soit le symbole de leur couple uni, de leur nouvelle famille, c'était une belle image du futur. Cependant, le maître des potions n'oubliait pas que son amant avait déjà une famille.

\- Qu'en pensera Drago ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement à Lucius.

Ce dernier fit une légère grimace.

\- Il sera sûrement un peu jaloux quand il l'apprendra, avoua-t-il. Mais comme tous les jeunes garçons qui apprennent que sa famille s'agrandit ! Drago t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Je pense qu'après un temps de rébellion, il se fera un plaisir de devenir grand-frère.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de renifler tout en affichant un sourire tendre. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup Drago. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait considéré comme le seul enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais. Maintenant, la donne changeait quelque peu, il avait un enfant qui portait son nom et dont il avait la pleine charge. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant le fils de Lucius, mais avoir un enfant, un fils, qui porterait son capital génétique était tout de même différent. Quand bien même l'amour qu'il portait à Drago resterait le même, fort.

\- Bien, dit Severus.

Il se séparèrent alors et se tournèrent vers le chaudron mijotant.

\- Comment procédons-nous ? Demanda Lucius. Tu sais que je n'y connais rien en médecine moldue, pas que j'en sache beaucoup plus en médecine sorcière …

\- Il faut simplement laisser couler une goutte de sang dans le chaudron et la laisser refroidir, l'interrompit Severus.

Lucius parlait pour cacher son anxiété. C'était un processus de défense qu'il avait développé dès son enfance, ce qui lui avait donné une verve vive plus tard et qui faisait aujourd'hui de lui un politicien aguerrit.

Severus saisit le scalpel qu'il avait laissé sur son établi après avoir finement découpé en lamelles les racines d'hellébore. Il le lava et le désinfecta de deux coups de baguette, puis le tendit à son amant. Ce dernier s'en saisit à son tour et s'entailla légèrement le doigt. Il laissa tomber une perle vermillon dans le chaudron et referma la coupure. Severus fit de même, puis rangea son outil. D'ailleurs, d'un savant mouvement du bras, baguette en main, il ordonna tout son laboratoire. Ne resta bientôt plus que le chaudron dont le contenu en ébullition avait viré au rouge sang.

\- Il faut attendre qu'elle refroidisse, annonça le potionniste.

\- Allons chercher Harry.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)_

 _A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et encouragements !_

 _Je suis un peu désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire et je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement fatiguée en ce moment (j'ai hâte aux vacances!)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Le petit brun était dans sa chambre, tranquillement en train de lire. C'était un plaisir qu'l avait redécouvert ici. Severus – l'homme lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler papa – lui avait acheter des lunettes à sa vue et c'était devenu beaucoup plus agréable de lire.

Chez les Dursley il n'y avait pas de lire et à l'école c'était toujours difficile d'avoir du temps pour se poser, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de rester à l'intérieur pendant les récréations, ils devaient tous sortir dans la cour. Et quand il arrivait à avoir un peu d'avance dans son travail et qu'il lui était permis de lire, il ne pouvait guère le faire longtemps tant ça lui était pénible. Il finissait toujours avec une migraine horrible.

Lucius, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, dès son deuxième jour, lui avait offert plusieurs recueils de contes sorciers pour enfants. Il en avait été ravi et les dévorait tous un à un depuis.

Harry releva le nez de son livre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, il permit à la personne d'entrer, chose qu'il avait dû apprendre à faire car il n'en avait jamais en l'occasion chez les Dursley qui ouvrait la porte de son placard sans lui en demander l'autorisation. C'est alors que les deux hommes entrèrent. Severus était aussi brun que Lucius était blond et ce contraste fascinait beaucoup l'enfant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur prestance.

\- Harry, nous voudrions te soumettre une potion.

L'enfant écouta attentivement, comme toujours. Ce qu'appréciait grandement Severus qui avait tant l'habitude de ces cours de potions dans lesquels il avait l'impression de parler à du vent. Heureusement, quelques élèves relevaient le niveau.

\- Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens ? C'est une potion qui modifia ton apparence. Tu ne ressembleras plus tant à tes parents biologiques, mais tu prendras de nos caractéristiques physiques à tous les deux, expliqua Severus. J'ai achevé sa préparation il y a une heure, maintenant, elle est prête à l'emploi si tu le veux toujours …

Harry avait sauté sur ses pieds et s'était avancé avec entrain, acquiesçant vigoureusement. Ce ne serait pas la première potion qu'il prendrait, mais il était toujours fasciné par le processus. Severus alors lui tendit la fiole carmin et recula d'un pas. Son cœur, ainsi que celui de Lucius, battaient à cent à l'heure. Les effets seraient très progressifs, le résultat final ne paraîtrait que dans quelques heures et les deux hommes étaient fébriles.

Le potionniste s'était appliqué à donner des photographies de James et Lily à Harry qui, ils l'avaient découvert avec dégoût, ne connaissait ni leur histoire, ni leur apparence. Ce point avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait hésiter Severus quant à la potion qu'il comptait lui faire boire. Il avait craint que l'enfant refuse de perdre ces éléments qui le rattachaient à sa famille perdue. Mais Severus en avait parlé à Harry – il avait préféré demander avant de se lancer dans de longues fastidieuses recherches – et l'enfant lui avait répondu qu'il se moquait de ressembler à ses défunts parents. Ils ne les connaissaient de toute façon absolument pas et puisqu'une nouvelle famille s'était présentée à lui …

Severus s'était alors juré de tout de même lui parler de ces deux personnes qui faisaient partie de son histoire au moins en ce qui concernait Lily, cela il était sûr de pouvoir le faire facilement. Mais avait été soulagé et avait pu débuter ses recherches.

Lorsque Harry eut vidé le flacon, Severus le récupéra et le plaça dans une poche intérieure de sa robe avant de se pencher vers l'enfant.

\- Maintenant, il est temps de se coucher, petit bonhomme. À cette heure-là, les enfants sages doivent dormir.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit, grimpa dedans, se faufila sous sa couette et prit une position confortable. Severus le borda alors correctement, puis lui embrassa le front. Lucius vint à son tour faire de même et tous deux lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit en fermant les rideaux de sa chambre. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'enfant qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la potion et le temps fassent leur office.

.

Harry se réveilla au petit matin en même temps que le soleil. Il était tout juste 5h. Il appréciait beaucoup cette période de l'année, car il faisait jour très tôt et jusque tard le soir. L'hiver, c'était plus triste lorsqu'il devait préparer le petit déjeuner de l'oncle Vernon et qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il se sentait bien et confortablement allongé, ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans son placard sous l'escalier. C'est alors que sa mémoire lui revint. L'incident à l'école qui l'avait propulsé sur le toit de la cantine, l'incendie puis son sauvetage par cet homme chez qui il vivait maintenant.

Et une deuxième réalisation le fit sauter du lit. Il avait pris la potion la veille et Severus lui avait dit qu'elle aurait fait effet cette nuit. Il fallait absolument qu'il en voit le résultat.

Harry se précipita jusqu'à la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre et se contempla dans le miroir. Il fut choqué. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne s'était jamais apprêté et longuement regardé dans une glace. Les seules fois où il le faisait, c'était lorsqu'il nettoyait celui de la salle de bain chez son oncle et sa tante. Et même là son apparence le surprenait.

Cependant, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup à cet instant, c'est qu'il reconnaissait des caractères de son nouveau tuteur dans ce physique. Il avait la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de Severus : ce noir d'encre si sombre et ténébreux. Il avait aussi sa corpulence un peu longiligne, même s'il n'était toujours pas très grand, de même que ses pommettes saillantes. Et il en était très fier. C'était son nouvel objectif depuis quelques jours : ressembler à cet homme. Maintenant qu'il en avait un peu l'apparence, il s'efforçait d'adopter ses gestes, ses mots et ferait tout son possible pour devenir comme lui quand il serait grand.

Un autre point lui plaisait. C'était plus discret, mais il y avait aussi quelques traits qui appartenaient à Lucius dans son nouveau visage. Notamment son nez et son menton pointu, la forme de ses grands yeux cernés de longs cils et sa bouche finement dessinée. En revanche, il semblait qu'il ai conservé son teint de peau et n'était pas aussi pâle que l'étaient Severus et Lucius.

Harry repensa à eux, ces deux hommes qui avait une relation forte. Harry ne savait même pas que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer comme ça. Comme deux frères, oui, comme un fils et son père, oui, mais d'un amour romantique, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de son oncle qui avait dit quelque chose de as très gentil à propos de ça.

Peu lui en importait. Harry était très heureux avec eux et les aimait déjà beaucoup, que ce soit Severus ou Lucius. Pourtant, leur relation semblait compliquée. Il se souvenait d'une scène qu'il avait surpris il y avait deux jours …

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : un petit flash-back pour découvrir comment Harry à découvert la relation qu'ont Severus et Lucius, car je vous vois venir avec vos questions ^^_

 _A bientôt ! (Assez rapidement, le chapitre est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le retranscrire sur ordinateur!)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et encouragements ! Vous êtes nombreux à me suivre sur cette fiction et ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage !_

 _Certains ont suggéré une scène lemonesque pour ce chapitre … Eh bien … Vous verrez ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.

*Flash-back*

\- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre !

Harry reconnut la voix de Severus.

\- Tu peux décider de quitter ton manoir si tu le souhaites vraiment ! Mais, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas …

Il ne perçut pas de réponse. Il avait même eu du mal à entendre la dernière phrase. Cependant, rapidement la conversation reprit. Les deux hommes ne parlaient plus assez fort pour qu'il en comprenne les mots, alors Harry regagna sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter aux portes, il s'était trouvé là par hasard et avait été surpris par le ton de son tuteur.

Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mal. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait les deux hommes se disputer Il espérait que ça ne porterait pas à conséquence.

.

Severus faisait les cent pas sur son tapis. Il fulminait. Lucius avait écourté leur dispute, comme il le faisait d'habitude sur ce sujet. Il fuyait. Il repoussait à « plus tard » la discussion. Le maître des potions avait beau tenté de le confronter, il n'arrivait à rien. L'aristocrate se braquait, arguant que Drago était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, qu'il fallait sauver les apparences auprès de sa femme et de la société, qu'il y avait encore un risque que des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprennent.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire et était blessé. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que, effectivement, peut-être, Drago était-il trop jeune pour voir vivre ses parents à deux endroits différents. Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient jamais dormis dans la même chambre et, hormis leur nuit de noce pour consommer leur mariage, n'avaient jamais eu de relation.

L'héritier avait été conçu cette même nuit, donnant au couple tout liberté de ne plus reproduire l'acte. Comme dans tout mariage arrangé, l'un et l'autre n'avait jamais eu aucune affinité et n'étaient mariés que pour les convenances. Ainsi, chacun avait été libre de faire venir des amants dans leur aile du manoir. Tant que le couple ne divorçait pas, les apparences étaient sauves.

Severus ne demandait pas le divorce. Il savait que c'était totalement et irrémédiablement impossible pour un couple de Lord. Il souhaitait juste que Lucius emménage officieusement avec lui. Il pouvait continuer à faire bonne figure lors des réceptions au manoir, mais il souhaitait que son amant passe toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, qu'ils dînent ensemble plus souvent, que son amant prenne des vacances avec lui. Il ne demandait pas la lune, juste un semblant de vie de couple normale.

Il ravala une larme qui avait voulu franchir la barrière de ses cils d'un geste rageur, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et serra fortement les paupières. Ses mains jointes sous son menton, coudes sur les genoux, il prit un temps pour vider son esprit et retrouver son calme.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eut rangé soigneusement les derniers événements dans son esprit, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Simplement penser ce mot lui était agréable. Il avait un fils. Un enfant encore un peu craintif, parfois, mais qui le rendait déjà fier. Harry n'était pas bruyant, ni agité, il était poli, serviable – un peu trop, d'ailleurs – et d'une gentillesse rare. Il se souciait de son environnement, de ses affaires et même des elfes de maison qui venaient parfois depuis le Manoir Malfoy.

Harry était surtout soucieux de plaire et obéissait donc parfaitement à ses tuteurs. Il essayait même de devancer leurs demandes. Enfin, il était aussi en manque évident d'affection et, pour le moindre geste envers lui, il en était reconnaissant. Il ne réclamait jamais rien, mais son corps se relâchait dans leurs étreintes et ses joues chauffaient de bonheur lors de simples baisers sur son front ou ses joues.

Severus donna trois coups sur la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et attendit que Harry lui donne la permission d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit très rapidement.

Lorsque le maître des potions avisa la mine chafouine de son fils, il s'approcha de lui et, une main sous son menton pour tendre son visage à lui, il demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

L'enfant dénia de la tête et baissa les yeux, comme honteux. Severus soupira.

\- Tu as surpris notre dispute.

C'était une affirmation, mais Harry hocha tout de même la tête. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner pour un homme comme Severus. Tout le corps tendu de l'enfant et son regard fuyant parlaient pour lui.

\- Me permets-tu de m'asseoir sur ton lit avec toi, pour que nous discutions un peu toi et moi ?

Harry redressa vivement le nez et acquiesça un peu violemment. Severus lui sourit tranquillement et les guida vers le matelas.

Une fois installés, l'homme passa un bras autour de son enfant et le pressa contre lui.

\- J'imagine que ça a dû être un peu effrayant. Il faut que tu saches que ça arrive de temps en temps, mais qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son fils, puis poursuivit :

\- Si quelque chose de grave devait arriver, nous prendrions le temps, Lucius et moi, de t'en parler. D'accord ?

Il attendit que Harry hoche la tête et continua :

\- Rien ne change pour toi, Harry. Tu resteras toujours mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Ça, c'est définitif. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi « définitif » ? Murmura timidement Harry.

C'était une autre chose qu'il avait appris à faire, ça aussi : oser poser des questions.

\- « Définitif » signifie que c'est un fait qui ne changera pas. C'est fixé une fois pour toute. Rien ne remettra en cause le fait que je t'aie adopté, que tu es désormais mon fils et que je suis ton père.

Harry plongea son regard brillant dans celui de Severus et lui fit un petit sourire tremblant.

\- Lucius et moi avons deux caractères bien trempés et aucun de nous n'a sa langue dans sa poche, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous haussons la voix que nous ne sommes plus, hum …

Severus chercha le terme approprié qui ne serait ni trop mièvre, ni trop loin de la vérité et qui resterait compréhensible pour un enfant de sept ans.

Finalement, il opta pour un terme simple :

\- Amoureux.

*Fin du flash-back*

.

* * *

 _Tada ! ^^ Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _Je vous rappelle que si vous souhaitez proposer des événements, n'hésitez pas, ça pourrait me donner des idées ! A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! L'engouement se tarit-il ? Des messages toujours plus enthousiastes, mais moins nombreux ... Merci à tout ceux qui commentent, qui m'encouragent ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage ..._

 _Ici, un chapitre attendu ! ^^ J'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Harry pénétra timidement dans le bureau de son père. La porte était toujours entrouverte et l'homme lui avait dit que, tant que c'était le cas, il pouvait venir le chercher quand il voulait, pour quelle raison que ce soit. En revanche, si un jour la porte était fermée, il avait pour consigne de regagner sa chambre et de l'attendre là-bas. Il avait seulement retenu ce protocole, sans poser de questions. Qui était-il pour discuter la parole d'un adulte ? Et il avait confiance en celui-ci, contrairement à l'oncle Vernon, Harry savait que ce serait une raison importante.

Ce jour là, le battant était même complètement ouvert et il n'avait qu'à faire un pas à l'intérieur pour y retrouver son père. Severus était derrière un meuble massif sur lequel trônait plusieurs liasses de papiers, quelques flacons d'encre et plumes d'oie, ainsi qu'une petite lampe de bureau.

L'homme devait être pris dans son travail, car il ne sembla pas percevoir l'entrée de Harry. L'enfant resta sur le pas, observant le mouvement de la plume sur le parchemin tandis qu'un débat intérieur faisait rage dans sa tête. Devait-il interrompre son père ? Il semblait très occupé, mais il lui avait bien dit de ne jamais hésiter, même pour poser une simple question. Le débat n'était pas là. Si sa tête surchauffait et qu'il commençait à angoisser sérieusement, c'était à cause de l'appellation qu'il voulait utiliser, mais qu'il avait peur de laisser échapper.

Le mot « papa » brûlait ses lèvres. Severus lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il l'entendait. Il était son fils et il comprenait que ce n'était pas simple pour lui, mais il devait prendre son temps pour trouver le mot juste. Harry n'avait pu employer cette appellation avait, ça aurait été trop étrange. Cependant, maintenant, il avait appris à connaître l'homme et il avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui et son compagnon. Il développait un fort attachement depuis son arrivée, presque un mois auparavant. Il faut dire que vivre en autarcie presque totale avec quelqu'un forçait les liens. Et Severus avait vraiment pris soin de lui.

Severus avait bien évidemment remarqué la présence de son fils dans son bureau. Il avait beau être pris dans la préparation de ses cours pour la rentrée prochaine, il avait été espion pendant plusieurs années. Seulement, il avait fait comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Il voulait que Harry face le premier pas. L'enfant devait prendre un peu plus d'aisance chez lui et avec lui-même. Il devait pouvoir oser poser une question.

Harry avait mis du temps à répondre sincèrement à une simple interrogation, surtout pour les question ouverte qui requéraient son avis personnel. Et plus encore à prendre l'initiative d'en poser. Cependant, pour l'instant, même pour cette tâche, c'était arrivé dans des contextes favorables où la conversation était déjà entamée. Jamais, encore, l'enfant n'avait pris la parole le premier. Severus espérait qu'il le fasse à cet instant. La situation était idéale : ils étaient seuls à la maison, comme souvent, et il n'était pas en train de faire un potion.

S'il devait être honnête, il aurait tout de même préféré que ça arrive à un autre moment. Être distrait lors de la préparation de ses cours n'était pas agréable. Ça demandait de la concentration et une attention accrue. S'interrompre à un moment impromptu pouvait être malheureux, car il aurait alors toute une réflexion à recommencer. Mais même alors, il préférait que Harry le coupe. Cela signifierait que l'enfant avait fait un pas de plus vers lui.

Harry mit presque dix minutes à peser le pour et le contre, à tenter de se rassurer et de se convaincre que Severus ne le frapperait jamais, que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé. Après ce temps qui lui sembla infini, il prit sa décision. Il gonfla ses poumons, fit un pas en avait et :

\- Papa ?

Sa voix avait à peine dépassé le niveau sonore d'un chuchotement. L'air qu'il avait inspiré s'était coincé dans sa gorge et toute ses peurs étaient revenues d'un coup. Pourtant, Severus qui était attentif l'entendit. Il avait relevé la tête et affichait une mine stupéfaite. Bien sûr, celle-ci était très discrète, à peine un sourcil haussé, mais il était réellement sidéré Heureux, mais sidéré. C'était lui qui avait proposé à l'enfant de l'appeler comme tel, il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Harry en use si rapidement.

Sortant de son trouble qui n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais qui avait mis son fils dans l'embarra, il répondit posément, comme si tout était normal. Rassurer l'enfant était primordial.

\- Oui, Harry ?

Harry se secoua pour sortir de sa stupéfaction, il était lui-même surpris de ce qu'il jugeait être une certaine audace.

\- Euh, hum …

Le jeune garçon se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux au sol, se demandant s'il devait vraiment poser sa question. C'est Severus qui l'encouragea à poursuivre :

\- Dis-moi tout, Harry. N'aie pas peur ?

Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration et se lança :

\- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais comme métier …

Severus fut encore une fois surpris par la question. Décidément, il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à avoir un enfant si jeune à ses côtés. Il se reprit rapidement, cependant, et répondit :

\- Je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Harry redressa soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Severus et Lucius lui avaient parlé de cette école de magie dans laquelle il irait d'ici quelques années. Il avait aussi compris que son père était passionné par les potions. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'en confectionne une et était abonné à une revue spécialisée sur le sujet. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'enseignant soit son métier. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait, plusieurs conversation qu'il avait entendu prenaient sens.

\- C'était ça les cornichons ! S'exclama-t-il dans une soudaine illumination.

Cette fois, Severus ne put se retenir. Il explosa de rire. Harry piqua un fard. L'homme se moquait-il de lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de douter. Severus se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils.

Harry se figea un court instant avant de se fondre dans l'étreinte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa, murmura-t-il dans sa chemise.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _N'hésitez pas à partager vos attentes (peut-être que ça me donnera des idées pour la suite !)_

 _A bientôt ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements toujours aussi nombreux :D Le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Harry se leva de bonne heure, comme d'habitude. Il enfila ses chaussons, sa robe de chambre et rejoignit la salle de bain pour faire une petite toilette de chat avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour y retrouver son père, comme d'habitude. Il se débarbouilla et s'habilla des vêtements préparés par le petit elfe de maison, apporté par Lucius il y a quelques jours, se fichant un peu de ce à quoi il ressemblait, mais toujours impressionné par la beauté des ensembles proposés, comme d'habitude.

Une fois sur le seuil de la salle à manger, il passa une main dans ses nouveaux cheveux, ne se lassant pas de leur douceur, puis franchit la porte. Là, l'attendait une table déjà bien garnie où trônait, au centre, un gigantesque gâteau nappé de chocolat et surmonté de huit petites bougies. Son père et Lucius étaient présent et encadraient la table, portant chacun dans leurs bras un paquet. Harry resta coi.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon fils, fit Severus avec affection, ne se lassant pas d'employer ce terme qui affirmait le lien entre son enfant et lui.

\- Bon anniversaire, Harry, ajouta Lucius à son tour avec tout autant d'amour dans la voix.

Les deux hommes avaient préparé ce petit événement depuis le début de la semaine et étaient très fier d'avoir réussi à cacher leur surprise. Ils avaient commandé aux elfes de la famille Malfoy un repas complet et festif, ainsi qu'une petite décoration, discrète et élégante, mais qui donnait au salon un air chaleureux. Ils avaient tous deux été acheter un cadeau lorsque l'attention de l'enfant était prise ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda Severus avec inquiétude.

Harry était figé sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux noirs écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Anniversaire ?

Lucius jeta un regard à son amant, interloqué. Quel était le problème ? Il était persuadé que ça ne relevait pas d'un caprice.

\- Est-ce que c'est trop ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant, posant son cadeau sur la table derrière lui et s'approchant. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pris sur moi …

Severus pouffa.

\- Et pas qu'un peu …

Il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Lucius voulait te faire un grand bal, j'ai dû réprimer ses envies un peu grandiloquente.

Severus rit et vint poser un bras sur les épaules de son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas énorme, mais tu as huit ans aujourd'hui, c'est une petite fête d'anniversaire … En famille !

Il plongea son regard celui désormais si semblable au sien, mais Harry avait toujours l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Harry ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux, les posa sur son père puis sur l'aristocrate, revint sur son père.

\- Harry ?

Harry regarda son père de haut en bas, puis fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est mon anniversaire ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes bien le 31 juillet ?

Severus acquiesça avant de s'accroupir. Il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Tu ne sais pas quand est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Lucius

Harry regarda le lord, inquiet.

\- Lucius n'est pas fâché contre toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'écria le blond d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter l'enfant.

\- Doucement, Lucius.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'au sofa où le lord le suivit, tempêtant à propos de moldus qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. L'enfant n'y prêta pas attention, il se concentra sur ce que lui disait son père.

\- Tu es né un mercredi 31 juillet, au soir. Une minute de plus et le mois d'août naissait. Aujourd'hui est donc ton anniversaire, Harry. Lucius et moi avons préparé un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Lucius, qui s'était calmé entre temps et assit de l'autre côté de l'enfant, posa une main sur son genou.

\- Il n'y aura que nous trois, mais les elfes ont préparé de bons petits plats pour tous les repas de cette journée spéciale. Nous avons aussi tenu à décorer un peu la maison et, bien sûr, tu as un gâteau d'anniversaire et des cadeaux.

Le lord se leva rapidement, alla jusque la table où il avait abandonné son paquet, puis revint vers l'enfant en le lui tendant.

\- Tiens, voici ton premier.

Harry le prit machinalement et le fixa un long moment.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir, tu sais ? Si le papier te plaît tant, nous pourrons l'accrocher au mur, plaisanta Severus pour tenter de défaire l'air ahuri de son fils.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque Harry se mit à sangloter, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, répéta-t-il avec un ébahissement rare.

Ses sanglots se transformèrent en éclats de rire et il sauta dans les bras de Lucius. L'homme le réceptionna, surpris, mais heureux. Il le serra contre lui et leva le regard vers son amant qui souriait un peu tristement.

.

Harry avait été mis au lit un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, profitant de sa journée jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il n'y avait pas eu d'invités, mais sa journée l'avait enchantée. Les repas avaient été délicieux, plus que d'habitude. Ses cadeaux, de nouveaux ensembles, quelques livres et jouets pour enfants, ainsi qu'un beau nounours en peluche tout doux, avaient été merveilleux. Et il avait reçu tant de câlins et de bisous, qu'il en avait rougi de plaisir jusque dans son sommeil.

Severus et Lucius s'étaient retrouvé seuls dans le salon, buvant un dernier verre avant de rejoindre leur lit. Les deux hommes étaient très heureux du bon déroulé de leur surprise, mais toute la journée ils s'étaient retenus, ils pouvaient enfin laisser transparaître leur colère face à leur découverte de la matinée. Comment un enfant, de maintenant huit ans, pouvait ne pas connaître la date de son anniversaire ? Ça révélait tant de dysfonctionnements dans son éducation.

\- Il est avec nous, maintenant. Nous rattraperons toute ces années gâchées, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de son amant penché sur lui.

Severus soupira et se laissa aller dans les bras si confortables de l'aristocrate. Il avait raison, sept ans c'était long dans la vie d'un enfant, mais ils auraient le temps de fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs au petit Harry.

Un sourire vint ourler les lèvres du potionniste.

\- Oui, nous lui offrirons les plus belles années de toute sa vie.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour vos nombreux messages et encouragements ! Merci aux lecteurs de passages ! Ravie que cette histoire continue de vous plaire autant ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ..._

 _Voici un petit chapitre dans lequel un personnage très réclamé fait son apparition ... J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

.

Lucius franchit la cheminée avec une petite silhouette sous le bras. Cette dernière lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais était beaucoup plus petite. Severus, qui attendait leur venue dans le salon, se leva pour les saluer.

\- Bonjour Drago, Lucius.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, puis embrassa sobrement son amant, avant de les conduire sur les canapés.

\- Je vais chercher Harry. Il avait hâte de rencontrer un enfant sorcier.

Tandis que Severus quitta la pièce, Drago releva le nez. Il était secrètement impatient, lui aussi, de voir le nouveau fils de l'amant de son père. Il savait qui il était, son père lui avait tout expliqué, comme il le faisait toujours. Son père ne lui cachait rien qui le concernait, il avait appris sa relation avec Severus dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, cela remontait à presque quatre ans. Cependant, depuis plus d'un mois, il avait été écarté de cette maison qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsque Lucius venait passer du temps avec Severus, la plupart du temps, Drago l'accompagnait. Or depuis la fin du mois de juin, l'enfant n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette maison qu'il affectionnait tant. Son père lui avait expliqué pourquoi. Objectivement, il comprenait, mais il lui était difficile de rester objectif lorsque ses sentiments étaient mis à mal. Severus lui avait manqué et il en voulait à ce Harry de l'avoir empêcher de le voir.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaître l'homme et son fils adoptif. Drago hésita un quart de seconde entre cacher ses émotions et montrer à quel point il pouvait être à l'aise ici. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il s'affala dans le canapé et snoba complètement l'arrivée du petit nouveau. Il était chez lui ici et il avait été là le premier.

Harry salua d'abord Lucius en lui embrassant la joue, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, puis se tourna vers l'autre enfant de la pièce. Il était un peu impressionné, mais s'avança courageusement vers lui et lui dit d'une voix timide :

\- Bonjour !

Drago le regarda de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, renifla, le salua du bout des lèvres pour ne pas manquer de politesse – il n'était pas un goujat – puis tourna la tête vers Severus. Aussitôt, son visage se transforma et il s'exclama de fausse bonne humeur :

\- Sev, quel est le programme du jour ? Pouvons-nous faire une potion ?

Drago poursuivit son babillage avec le potionniste, se perdant finalement dans le bonheur de le retrouver. Brasser était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris et Severus était très heureux de transmettre sa passion à un public réceptif. Harry n'avait pas encore demandé à le faire, sans doute encore un peu craintif sur la prise d'initiative. Peut-être que d'avoir vu un enfant de son âge le faire de bon cœur lui donnerait envie.

Lucius qui n'avait pas manqué le manège de son fils, sourit malgré son inquiétude. Il porta son regard sur Harry et fut désolé pour lui. L'enfant observait avec envie son père et Drago converser avec entrain. L'aristocrate ne pouvait le laisser ainsi.

\- Harry, voudrais-tu aller te promener dans les environs ou préfères-tu peut-être jouer une partie d'échecs ?

Le petit brun regarda Lucius avec reconnaissance. Il lui fit un petit sourire et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs …

\- Eh bien, je peux t'apprendre !

Il sortit le jeu de la table basse et prépara le plateau.

De son côté, Severus était soulagé de voir que Lucius prenait Harry en main. Il aurait préféré que Drago fasse un effort, mais, honnêtement, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il faudrait sûrement du temps à l'enfant pour se faire à cette nouvelle présence auprès d'eux.

Cette maison était le seul endroit où le lord et son fils pouvaient être totalement eux-mêmes et détendus. Même chez eux, les convenances étaient respectées. Narcissa faisait partie des Sangs-Purs, l'une des familles les plus anciennes, la famille Black. Elle en avait reçu l'éducation parfaite. Même en présence de son mari ou de son fils, elle respectait l'étiquette. Lucius et elle n'avaient aucune affinité, ils s'étaient mariés pour apporter plus de pouvoir à leurs familles respectives, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Drago avait suivi le mouvement. Il n'avait que ça pour exemple. Seulement, Severus, lui, n'avait que faire de tous ces protocoles désuets. Il les connaissait, il y était obligé, sinon il aurait rapidement fait tache à Serpentard et parmi les Mangemorts. Quand Lucius et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter, il avait suivi tous les préceptes Sangs-Purs à la lettre. Sauf quand il était chez lui. Aussi, Lucius découvrit peu à peu un nouveau mode de vie. Severus avait refusé de devoir se comporter autrement chez lui, donc l'aristocrate avait pu, lui aussi, relâcher la pression.

Ça n'avait pas été simple au début. Luciu avait mis des années à devenir plus naturel. Severus ne l'avait aimé que davantage. Le Lord devenait plus spontané dans cette maison, plus joueur aussi. Les deux hommes s'étaient redécouverts et leur affection mutuelle avait grandi de jours en jours. Ça avait été un pari risqué, mais infiniment gagnant.

À la naissance de Drago, Lucius put venir encore plus souvent, libéré de ses obligations conjugales. Bien-sûr, il devait toujours faire acte de présence aux côtés de sa femme lorsqu'ils étaient en public, que ce soit à domicile ou à l'extérieur. Mais, au quotidien, Lucius passait plus de temps dans la maison de Severus. Drago, qui avait eu son père pour modèle depuis toujours, l'imitait. Chez lui, il faisait bonne figure et il se relâchait chez l'amant de son père qui était devenu un deuxième modèle pour lui.

.

Tout l'après-midi, Drago avait ignoré Harry. Il s'était comporté exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Comme lorsque son père et Severus leur donnaient toute leur attention. Il était simplement jaloux. Il n'avait rien contre Harry lui-même, seulement contre sa présence et son importance pour les deux hommes qui faisaient son monde.

Severus avait essayé de mêler son fils à ses activités avec Drago, mais Harry était timide. Il avait sans doute été impressionné par la complicité qui existait entre son père et le blondinet. Il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. Harry avait compris que Drago voulait profiter de Severus. L'homme lui avait sûrement manqué, donc il les avait laissés prendre du bon temps ensemble.

Les deux invités – Severus ne voulait pas les considérer comme tels, mais Lucius refusait qu'il en soit autrement pour l'instant – étaient partis après l'heure du thé et la maison retrouva son calme.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Harry.

L'enfant, assis à ses côtés, rougit.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de caprices, tu as été très poli et, même si Drago n'a pas vraiment été à la hauteur et ne t'a pas manifesté beaucoup de respect, toi tu l'as fait.

L'homme passa un bras autour du corps frêle de son fils.

\- Tu sais, Drago n'a pas grandi dans un foyer très chaleureux, lui non plus Il n'a pas vécu ce que tu as pu traverser, mais son père et moi sommes les seuls à lui manifester de l'affection …

\- Sa maman ne l'aime pas ?

Severus soupira.

\- Narcissa aime sûrement Drago, au moins un peu, je pense. Mais elle a elle-même reçue une éducation très stricte dans laquelle on ne montre jamais aux autres ce que l'on ressent, même auprès de sa famille.

\- C'est triste, commenta Harry.

Son père approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est pourquoi je te suis reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé passer du temps avec moi, même si ça t'a coûté. Crois-moi, j'aurai préféré que vous vous entendiez tout de suite et que je n'ai pas à partager mon temps entre vous eux.

Severus lui embrassa le front.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris. Et Lucius a joué avec moi, donc ce n'est pas grave !

L'homme lui sourit, le serra plus fort contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je suis très fier de toi. Je t'aime très fort, ne l'oublie jamais.

Harry soupira d'aisance, sa poitrine chauffant de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _A bientôt ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Cette fiction a dépassé les 200 reviews alors que ce n'est que le 11ème chapitre, c'est assez fou ! ^^_

 _Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes ! Je ne sais pas si je publierai à nouveaux d'ici là … Donc bonnes vacances, bon noël, bonne fin d'année et tout le tralala ! ^^_

 _Bon, sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

.

Severus avait bien vu le regard qu'avait fait Harry la veille, lorsqu'il avait annoncé aller faire des potions. Cette fois-ci, il prit donc bien soin de lui laisser le temps de se manifester. Après lui avoir dit vouloir descendre à la cave pour brasser quelques potions, il se leva doucement, prit le temps de défroisser – inutilement, fallait-il le dire – son pantalon, puis marcha lentement vers la sortie de la pièce. Ça ne manqua pas.

\- Papa ! S'écria soudainement Harry en se levant.

Son père s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui pour constater que son visage avait considérablement rougit.

\- Oui, Harry ?

L'enfant regarda ses pieds et se tortilla un instant les doigts.

\- Puis-je venir avec toi ?

Severus leva un sourcil, mais un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres. Ragaillardit par cette expression, Harry demanda :

\- Pourrais-je créer une potion, moi aussi ?

\- Créer, peut-être pas, c'est extrêmement complexe …

La mine de l'enfant eut à peine le temps de se décomposer que Severus enchaîna rapidement :

\- Mais essayer de suivre une recette, préparer les ingrédients et brasser une potion, je suis certain que tu pourras y arriver.

Un sourire éclatant envahi le visage de l'enfant.

\- Aller, vient !

Harry courut jusqu'à lui, saisit sa main et, après un échange de regards complices, ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au sous-sol.

L'enfant avait déjà vu l'intérieur de la salle, mais seulement depuis la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait véritablement dedans. Son regard curieux parcourut plusieurs fois les lieux, s'accrochant aux multitudes de fioles et flacons sur les étagères, aux livres qui habillaient la totalité d'un mur, aux quatre gigantesques chaudrons sur les établis ou à même le sol du centre de la pièce et les six autres suspendus au plafond, tous de taille et couleurs différentes. Dans un coin, une étagère accueillait divers outils allant de la tenaille au petit couteau, des ciseaux à la serpe, des lamelles en verre aux planches à découper en bois massif. Même sur les murs et au plafond, outre les chaudrons, éprouvettes et autres ustensiles, des dizaines de plantes séchaient un peu partout, embaumant l'atmosphère de l'atelier. C'était une sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba un peu spéciale.

\- Regarde par ici, lui intima Severus.

Harry se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué. Dans un recoin près de la porte, un établi plus bas que les autres avec quelques outils et un petit chaudron étaient apprêtés.

\- C'est pour moi ? Demanda l'enfant encore plus émerveillé.

\- Oui, j'ai été acheter quelques outils en double pour toi. Ils sont un peu plus petits pour tes petites mains et moins affûtés que les miens, mais seront suffisamment tranchants pour ce que tu auras à faire. Le chaudron, ainsi que le petit lot de fioles fait partie d'un kit de potion pour débutants. Il est normalement prévu pour les élèves de première année à Poudlard, mais il sera parfait pour toi.

\- Merci beaucoup papa ! J'en prendrais grand soin, c'est promis !

\- J'en suis certain.

Severus lui donna un livre d'herbologie, un autre sur les créatures magiques, ainsi qu'un dernier : un manuel de potions pour débutant.

\- Ces lectures t'aideront en potion. Ils sont un peu difficiles pour toi, mais n'hésite pas à venir me poser des questions ou à faire tes propres recherches dans la bibliothèque.

Il désigna l'étagère pleine de livres.

\- Comme pour celles du salon et de mon bureau, ce qui n'est pas à ta portée est volontairement inaccessible. Ce sont soit des ouvrages trop complexes, d'autres très précieux que tu ne consulteras pour l'instant qu'avec moi et d'autres, enfin, qui sont dangereux. Je te fais confiance pour respecter ça.

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

\- Bien, mettons-nous au travail.

Severus ouvrit le livre de potions pour débutants et le cala sur un pupitre à côté du petit établi.

\- Pour bien commencer, il faut vérifier que tous tes outils sont bien propres et rangés, et que ton établi est dégagé.

Harry hocha la tête après contrôle de son plan de travail. Severus ouvrit un tiroir sous le plateau de l'établi en marbre et en sortit deux petites choses.

\- Ceci, introduit Severus en présentant le premier objet, est un nuancier. Tu verras que dans les recettes il y a plusieurs étapes. Tu pourras contrôler le bon déroulé de la confection de ta potion en te référant à une couleur. Les couleurs et leurs nuances sont numérotées et renvoient à un référentiel universel établi par l'Ordre des potionnistes au XIVème siècle.

Pour lui donner un exemple, Severus ouvrit une page du manuel au hasard et lui pointa un numéro dans la marge qu'il chercha ensuite dans le nuancier.

\- Celui-ci est un nuancier réduit, mais qui te servira facilement jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Le nuancier complet n'est nécessaire qu'aux Maîtres, le mien est dans mon propre établi.

Harry acquiesça et son père lui présenta alors le deuxième objet.

\- Ceci est une minuterie. Tu dois connaître, on en trouve de pareilles dans le monde moldue. Elle fonctionne de la même façon. Tu remarqueras sans doute que la mienne est plus complexe, elle permet seulement de contrôler plusieurs durées en même temps, puisqu'il m'arrive de faire plusieurs potions en même temps. On verra pour t'en prémunir d'une similaire, si un jour il te vient la passion des potions.

\- D'accord, fit Harry.

L'enfant avait suivi toutes les explications avec attention et ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration. C'était un caractère que Severus savait apprécier.

\- As-tu des questions ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, j'ai hâte de commencer ! Ça a l'air très dur, mais très intéressant !

Severus sourit avec affection.

\- Je suis ravi que tu le prennes ainsi.

D'une main, il vint caresser la joue de son fils, puis lui embrassa le front.

\- Aller, jeune apprenti, maintenant que ton plan de travail est prêt, il faut rassembler les ingrédients. L'astuce, c'est dire de lire deux fois la recette avant de commencer. Une première fois pour la découvrir et s'imprégner de chaque étape et une deuxième fois quand tu auras rassembler les ingrédients, pour les disposer dans l'ordre de leur utilisation.

Harry hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

\- Par quelle potion je peux commencer ?

Son père feuilleta un instant le manuel et cala les pages sur le pupitre. Harry put y lire « potion médicale : soulage les maux de tête ».

\- Une potion assez simple à faire pour une première fois, mais qui est assez longue à faire. Il faudra un peu d'endurance … Elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard car elle monopoliserait trop d'heures de cours, mais les première-année qui le souhaites peuvent s'exercer avec elle sur les heures d'études le week-end. Enfin …

Il sourit à son fils et conclu :

\- Tu y arriveras, il faudra juste prendre son temps. L'art des potions demande de la patience.

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux, montrant qu'il serait irréprochable. Severus lui rendit son geste et c'est ainsi qu'ils démarrèrent la toute première potion de l'enfant.

Son père l'accompagna dans chaque geste, lui offrant toujours un exemple à suivre pour les premiers mouvements et le guidant, l'encourageant et validant chaque action avec bienveillance. Harry était minutieux et s'appliquait pour la moindre tâche.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la cave et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit le temps passer. Severus était très fier de son fils et Harry très heureux de satisfaire son père. L'enfant avait trouvé le brassage assez physique et heureusement que les bras forts de l'homme dans son dos l'avaient soutenu. À la fin, il était épuisé. Il avait donné toute son énergie dans la confection de sa première potion, réalisant chaque étape avec brio.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cave et remontèrent dans le salon, il était presque l'heure de manger.

\- Va te doucher, intima Severus à son fils. Je prépare à manger. Ce soir, une soupe, une petite omelette et au lit ! Tu as bien mérité du repos.

Harry sourit avec fatigue, il adorait l'omelette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Severus fixa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait prouvé qu'il avait de grandes facultés tant motrices qu'intellectuelles. Il avait une bonne dextérité pour un enfant de huit-ans et avait posé de nombreuses questions très intelligentes. Il avait même fait quelques remarques pertinentes sur le mélange des ingrédients. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses, bien sûr, presque tout, à vrai dire, mais il avait manifesté une grande curiosité et Severus avait beaucoup d'espoir pour la suite de ses études.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _A bientôt ! Et encore une fois : bonnes fêtes !_


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne année ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

.

La deuxième visite de Drago fut un peu mieux préparée. Lucius mit les points sur les « i » avec son fils et lui ordonna de faire un effort. Résultat, c'est en boudant qu'il arriva chez Severus et Harry.

Tous essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère et de décrisper un peu le blondinet, mais ce ne fut guère efficace. C'est alors que le maître des lieux décida de parler à son filleul entre quatre yeux.

\- Drago, viens avec moi, fit-il de sa voix inflexible.

Sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'il était bien suivi, Severus se dirigea vers son bureau où il pénétra et s'installa. Drago l'avait évidemment suivi et referma la porte derrière lui, il ne voulait pas que toute la maisonnée – et surtout pas un petit brun résidant des lieux – entende sa conversation avec son parrain.

Une fois que l'enfant fut assis de l'autre côté du bureau, l'homme entama :

\- J'ai adopté Harry parce qu'il n'avait plus de famille, en aucun cas pour te remplacer. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé et ceux qui l'ont recueilli alors n'ont pas su prendre soin de lui.

Severus avait le regard plongé dans celui de Drago, il l'avait accroché et ne comptait pas s'en défaire avant la fin de la conversation.

\- Harry a eu une enfance difficile et je m'efforce de lui offrir une vie heureuse. Je l'ai adopté pour qu'il soit définitivement protégé des mauvais traitements. Et tous les sentiments que j'ai développé à son égare, car c'est le cas, j'aime Harry comme un fils de sang, aujourd'hui, n'effacent en rien ceux que j'ai pour toi.

Le cœur de Drago s'était serré lorsque son parrain lui avait avoué qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour son nouveau fils. Maintenant, il sentait les larmes montées en entendant que Severus l'aimait toujours.

\- La présence de Harry dans cette maison ne va rien changer pour nous, Drago. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

\- Mais père passe plus de temps ici avec lui qu'au Manoir avec moi ! S'exclama soudainement l'enfant, laissant exploser tous les sentiments d'injustice qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis le début de l'été.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues rougies.

\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes toujours, mais tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis que Harry est là !

\- Il fallait que nous fassions plusieurs ajustements. Je t'ai dit que Harry n'a jamais eu une vie facile, il a dû réapprendre à vivre normalement et, pour cela, j'ai dû l'accompagner dans chaque moment du quotidien. Il avait besoin de moi, Drago. Tu es un grand garçon, tu es en mesure de le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et les larmes étaient toujours plus nombreuses.

\- Tu devrais voir son arrivée comme une bonne chose. Vous avez le même âge, il sera un bon compagnon de jeu dès que vous aurez fait un peu connaissance. Vois-le comme un frère. Un petit-frère qui aura besoin de toi pour le guider et lui apprendre plein de choses sur la magie. Un petit-frère qui te soutiendra, avec qui tu pourras parler, jouer, faire des bêtises, même si j'espère bien qu'en grand-frère raisonnable, tu sauras où est la juste limite.

Mais Drgao n'avait que faire de ces grossières distractions. Il ne voulait as d'un petit-frère. Il était très heureux sans, merci bien. Il avait un père et un parrain qui l'aimaient profondément et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Voyant que ce filon ne fonctionnait pas, Severus tenta une autre approche.

\- Harry est mon fils, maintenant. Je l'aime autant que je t'aime. Ton père s'attache aussi à lui et l'aime à sa manière. L'arrivée d'un petit-frère est rarement voulu par l'enfant déjà présent. Il arrive, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les parents cessent d'aimer leur premier enfant. Il faudra t'y faire. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, ton père et moi, mais il faut que tu apprennes à compter avec Harry, aujourd'hui.

Un sanglot franchit les lèvres de Drago. Il réalisait que plus rien ne serait comme avant, Harry n'était pas près de partir.

\- Je suis sûr, qu'avec le temps, vous vous entendrez et vous trouverez plein de points communs, tempéra Severus. Vous êtes assez différents, je le concède, mais vous pouvez aussi être complémentaires.

Severus soupira. Il n'y aurait que le temps pour aider Drago, à présent. Il ne doutait pas que l'enfant trouverait un avantage certain à l'arrivée de ce petit-frère, sous peu.

\- Je veux que tu fasses un réel effort, Drago. Si tu ne l'accueille pas à bras ouverts, ne repousse pas Harry. Il est fragile et a besoin d'affection, pas d'un énième rejet. C'est entendu ?

Drago ne répondit pas, il renifla bruyamment, à la place. Severus se leva, contourna son bureau et lui offrit un mouchoir. Lorsque Drago le saisit, il le laissa se nettoyer le visage avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, Drago. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu resteras toujours mon petit dragon.

L'enfant renifla encore, mais se laissa couler dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son parrain. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin présentement. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce bureau.

Par contre, si son père pouvait le rejoindre, ce serait encore mieux.

.

Drago resta bougon toute la journée et c'est à peine s'il adressa la parole à Harry Cependant, s'il n'accepta à aucun moment de céder la moindre expression sympathique à l'autre enfant, il ne fut jamais méchant avec lui et lui répondit toujours avec plus ou moins de politesse.

Harry vit bien que Drago ne l'appréciait pas. Il en parla d'ailleurs à Severus le soir même, au moment du coucher.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Severus s'assit à ses côtés sur le matelas, le borda correctement avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Il soupira et expliqua :

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry. Une fois encore, je suis très fier de toi. Tu t'es très bien comporté. Drago a besoin de temps pour s'ajuster à ton arrivée. Je t'ai déjà dit combien nous comptions pour lui et, parce que Lucius et moi passons du temps avec toi, il a l'impression qu'on l'abandonne.

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant et poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais comme nous divisons notre attention entre lui et toi, c'est ce qu'il ressent. C'est normal, il va s'y faire progressivement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Continue de faire comme tu le fais si bien et ce sera parfait. Tout va bien pour toi avec ça ?

Harry acquiesça et Severus lui sourit.

\- Bien.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Alors, bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

Severus quitta la chambre et lorsqu'il ferma la porte, Harry dormait déjà. Cet enfant avait tellement manqué d'attention et d'affection par le passé qu'il se contentait de la plus petite miette qu'on voulait bien lui offrir. Il était très heureux avec son père et Lucius. Drago n'était qu'une personne de plus dans son entourage, pour l'instant. Tant pis s'il ne lui parlait pas plus que ça. On ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! J'adore certains de vos commentaires ^^_

 _Et un tout petit chapitre rien que pour vous ! (Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, c'est que vous n'êtes pas concernés, c'est un pied de nez aux critiques sur la taille de mes chapitres !)_

 _Pour **RAPPEL** : C'est une fanfiction qui est vouée à ne comprendre QUE des PETITS chapitres, c'est le concept : n'écrire que des petits morceaux de vie, au gré de mes envies. Oui, ça peut être frustrant (c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, c'est que vous appréciez mon histoire), mais pour contrer tout de même un petit peu la taille de mes chapitres, je publie, il faut le noter, beaucoup plus régulièrement que pour toutes mes autres fictions ! Maintenant, si ça vous ne plaît pas, je ne vous retiens pas, les histoires de goûts, je ne peux pas lutter contre :) Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques (positives et négatives) si elles sont constructives !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

.

Severus se levait pour la énième fois cette nuit.

Harry faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs, parfois plusieurs fois par nuit. Ça commençait par quelques gémissements, puis l'enfant se tournait et retournait dans ses draps. Certaines nuits, ça s'arrêtait là et Severus n'avait pas à le réveiller, il resta juste à ses côtés, le temps que la respiration du petit reprenne un rythme normal en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ça ne semblait pas être l'une de ces nuits. C'était la quatrième fois que Severus revenait dans la petite chambre, à peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis son précédent départ. Ouvrant la porte, il marcha rapidement jusqu'au lit de son fils et s'assit à ses côtés. Contrairement à plus tôt, il ne prit pas le temps de parler, il savait maintenant que son petit garçon n'était pas encore suffisamment conscient à ce stade. Il avait malheureusement maintenant assez d'expérience pour le savoir.

Après l'avoir secoué un peu, il apposa un gant mouillé et frais sur son visage qu'il avait attrapé en chemin pour le sortir de ses songes. Dans ses bras, il le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Le visage de Harry était barbouillé de larmes, ses membres et ses lèvres tremblaient de sanglots, sa respiration était haletante et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point. Severus attrapa doucement son visage d'une main et le guida jusque sous le sien, tentant de capter son regard.

\- Harry, je suis là, c'est papa. C'est fini, tu es à la maison, tout va bien, maintenant. Harry, regarde-moi, c'est papa.

Tout en continuant sa litanie, il berçait toujours l'enfant, passant parfois le gant sur son visage. Le jeune garçon sortit lentement de sa torpeur et finit par émergé complètement, fixant enfin son regard dans celui de son père.

\- Papa ? Gémit-il laborieusement.

\- C'est moi, Harry. Tu es à la maison, c'est fini. Tout va bien, maintenant. C'était un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité.

\- Papa …

\- C'est fini, c'est fini …

Harry pleurait encore, mais les sanglots s'étaient amoindris, ses tremblements avaient cessé et sa respiration ralentissait. Son corps, jusque là tendu, s'alourdissait dans les bras de Severus qui le berçait encore.

Doucement, l'enfant retombait dans le sommeil. Son père attendit une demi-heure de plus pour être certain qu'il soit profondément endormi. Quand il en fut sûr, il tenta de se reposer Harry sur le lit, mais il tenait fermement sa manche. Soupirant, il manœuvra habilement et les coucha tous les deux sur les couvertures.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! La suite du chapitre précédent maintenant (il devrait y avoir la suite de celui-ci ce week-end !)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

.

Le lendemain, Severus essaya de confronter Harry. Le réveil avait été étrange et un peu gênant pour l'enfant, mais son père avait su dédramatiser la situation.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je serts de doudou, avait-il murmuré avec un air bon enfant et taquin.

Harry avait rougi et enfoncé son visage dans l'épaule de son père. Severus avait alors commencé à glousser et tous deux avaient ri avec légèreté.

Jusqu'à ce que l'homme demande :

\- Et si tu me parlais de ce rêve ?

Harry s'était alors muré dans le silence. Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui. Après un court soupir, il lui dit :

\- Il faut que tu en parles, Harry. Si ce n'est pas à moi, tu peux le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre … Veux-tu que je prenne contact avec un spécialiste ? Il y a des hommes et des femmes dont c'est le métier d'écouter les gens ou les enfants. Ils écoutent et peuvent t'aider à aller mieux, à faire disparaître ces cauchemars.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Préfères-tu en parler à Lucius ? Peut-être que ce serait plus facile avec lui … Tu le connais, mais il est moins proche de toi que moi …

Harry passait en revue ses options. Parler ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait juste oublier. Malheureusement, son père le lui avait dit, ce ne serait pas si facile. Severus avait abordé avec lui – dans les grandes lignes, il ne voulait pas le traumatiser – sa propre enfance et la façon dont il s'en était sorti. Pour lui, Lucius lui avait été d'une grande aide. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire pareil avec Harry. L'enfant avait établi une certaine confiance en lui, sans représenter une trop grande importance. Severus savait combien il était difficile de parler de ce genre de choses à un parent. Il y avait trop d'enjeux affectifs.

Harry envisageait sérieusement de choisir Lucius comme aide. Il savait que son père ne lui laisserait bientôt plus le choix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient et il avait appris combien son père pouvait être têtu sur certains sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Celui-ci semblait en être un.

Severus, qui avait laissé un silence s'installer pour que l'enfant réfléchisse, demanda bientôt :

\- Veux-tu que je demande à Lucius de venir aujourd'hui ?

Il ne voulait pas laisser traîner cette histoire. Plus vite il trouvait quelqu'un pour que Harry parle de ses problèmes, mieux se porterait son fils.

\- Il pourra venir et nous pourrons discuter tous les trois, ensembles, pour commencer et je pourrais lui expliquer pourquoi je veux qu'il intervienne, si tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu pourras alors décider si tu veux continuer ou non ! C'est d'accord ?

Harry se sentait honteux à propos de ça et mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, mais finit par acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son père et parler à Lucius ne serait pas comme parler à un parfait inconnu.

\- Bien, je suis heureux que tu fasses toi-même le choix. J'aurais détesté t'imposer quelqu'un, avoua Severus.

Harry releva la tête et lui sourit timidement, content de rendre son père heureux, même pour si peu.

\- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, Harry. Tu es un petit garçon très courageux.

L'enfant rougit sous le compliment et replongea son visage dans le torse de son père. Il y sentit les tressautements de son rire tranquille, ainsi que les mains dans son dos. Une agréable chaleur prit place dans sa poitrine. Il adorait être ainsi tenu contre cet homme, contre son père.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	16. Chapter 15

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Il y a eu plus de 1500 lecteurs sur cette fiction, uniquement ce jeudi soir ! C'est juste fou ! Et bientôt 300 reviews alors que je poste tout juste ce quinzième chapitre ! ^^ Merci à tous pour votre engouement :)_

 _Certains attendaient la prochaine rencontre avec Drago, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, d'autres, la confrontation avec Lucius … C'est ici ! Mais pas tout à fait comme vous l'imaginiez ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

.

Severus avait envoyé un message à Lucius dans la matinée et il était attendu cet après-midi. Il avait d'abord un rendez-vous avec le premier ministre après le repas, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Harry et lui l'attendirent donc dans le salon avec une boisson fraîche.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, la météo reflétait vraiment la saison estivale. Le soleil chauffait agréablement la salle à travers les carreaux, pas un seul nuage ne pointait à l'horizon et aucun veut ne menaçait d'en apporter. Severus avait prévu une balade en forêt dès que Lucius reviendrait de son rendez-vous. En attendant, il lisait un magazine tandis que Harry faisait une petite sieste, allongé sur le canapé et la tête sur les genoux de son père.

Severus était heureux qu'il se soit endormi facilement. Il avait beaucoup de sommet à rattraper et son visage était suffisamment marqué. Si cette sieste pouvait lui faire du bien, c'était une bonne chose. Le pauvre enfant avait déjà assez de stigmate de son ancienne éducation sans qu'elle ne continue à lui porter préjudice aujourd'hui encore.

Lucius arriva une bonne heure plus tard. Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et un « woosh » retentit avant de laisser apparaître une haute silhouette dans l'âtre. Aussitôt, Severus leva la tête et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit tout en désignant l'enfant qui dormait.

Après un baiser de salutation, l'aristocrate trouva place dans un fauteuil, près de son amant et prit des nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi ce message, Sev ? Je comptais venir de toute façon, comme d'habitude … Indiqua-t-il en murmurant.

\- Harry a encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit et nous avons convenu qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un, répondit Severus sur le même ton tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Lucius observa Harry et constata les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il soupira, peiné que cet enfant ait encore à souffrir de ces moldus détestables.

\- Harry souhaiterait que ce soit toi qui l'entendes, poursuivit Severus doucement.

Pourtant, l'homme en face de lui fut surpris.

\- Moi ? Mais, je n'ai aucune compétence en psychologie, ni en médicomagie et tu sais combien je peux être peu empathique …

Severus se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Lus, tu m'as beaucoup aidé par le passé, tu le sais. Je veux juste que Harry ait une oreille attentive. Tu auras juste à être naturel avec lui !

Lucius retint un soupir. C'était, l'air de rien, une lourde tâche. Il ne voulait pas faillir, pas avec Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'enfant commençait à gigoter, signe qu'il était en voie de se réveiller. Harry poussa un faible gémissement et papillonna des yeux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se redressa. Son père le recoiffa en passant quelques doigts dans ses mèches dérangées et lui sourit avec affection.

Lucius était assez amusé du comportement de son compagnon. Il se souvenait qu'il se comportait de la même façon avec Drago lorsqu'il était petit. C'était d'autant plus cocasse de le savoir professeur aigri et détesté par ses élèves à Poudlard. Severus pouvait agir en vraie maman poule.

Le maître des potions capta facilement le regard de son amant sur lui et tenta de le fusiller des yeux en retour. Cependant, ce ne fut d'aucune efficacité et Lucius éclata de rire. Harry l'observa surpris, ayant loupé leurs échanges, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Mais il y était habitué, alors il haussa les épaules. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux hommes et leur visage s'assombrit après s'être lancé un regard de connivence.

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança :

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry lui sourit, heureux de le voir et lui répondit :

\- Ça va bien, Lucius, merci. Et toi ? S'enquit-il à son tour.

La question sur sa santé était évidemment une salutation, mais la réponse de l'enfant révélait qu'il amoindrissait ses maux et était significative de son état psychologique. Lucius fit donc comme si de rien n'était et répondit à son tour puis Severus proposa une sortie.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois sous les hêtres et châtaigniers, Lucius fit un commentaire, l'air de rien, en baillant :

\- C'est agréable de prendre du bon temps !

\- Enfin la météo nous permet de prendre l'air, renchérit Severus.

\- Oui ! Respirer l'air pur de la campagne et non celui pollué de Londres est revigorant ! Le Ministère est assez agité en ce moment … Les Aurors ont démantelé un nouveau réseau de potions clandestines et avec les effectifs réduits de l'été, Alastor est particulièrement grognon !

\- Je ne comprends pas qui peut être assez stupide pour se fournir dans de tels réseaux ! Bougonna Severus.

Lucius pouffa avec retenue.

\- Sev, tout le monde n'a pas tes dons et certaines sont hors de prix sur le marché légal … Fit remarquer l'aristocrate.

Severus continua de marmonner dans son coin sous l'œil amusé de son amant et ingénu de son fils qui ressentait une certaine empathie pour lui, mais qui était bien incapable de débattre avec eux. Lucius, qui n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif, profita de la diversion :

\- En tout cas, cette affaire monopolise aussi le ministre de la justice et je suis obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires. Je manque cruellement de sommeil, ajouta-t-il en baillant encore un peu exagérément.

Si Lucius n'était pas psychologue, il maniait les mots avec brio et conduire une conversation pour qu'elle aille exactement là où il le voulait.

Ça ne manque pas, par contre, il n'avait pas pris en compte que la personne à qui il s'adressait avait huit ans et non trente ou plus. Harry était un enfant et sa réponse fut incroyablement enfantine et naïve :

\- Tu fais des cauchemars, Lucius ? Demanda Harry, inquiet pour cet homme qu'il affectionnait beaucoup.

Lucius se retrouva comme deux ronds de flan, bête devant une telle remarque innocente. Il s'était immobilisé au milieu du chemin, surpris par la tournure de la conversation. Severus s'était attendu à ce genre de discordance entre son enfant et son compagnon, il côtoyait des adolescents tous les jours et connaissait aussi son amant et ses capacités à manier la langue comme un grand art. Cependant, c'était autre chose d'en être témoin.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi de Lucius de façon plus nerveuse, tant c'était rafraîchissant. Harry regardait les deux hommes tour à tour, ne comprenant pas leur hilarité soudaine. Il semblait qu'il avait loupé quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi.

\- Lucius a été surpris par ta question, Harry, répondit Severus à l'interrogation muette de l'enfant. Il croit qu'un homme comme lui est trop important pour, ne serait-ce, que rêver …

\- Quoi ? Ce réveilla brusquement Lucius. C'est totalement faux !

Les deux hommes se chamaillaient, bons enfants et Harry, au milieu, regardait tout ça comme un match où il comptait les points. Si ça avait été très déconcertant, au début, c'était finalement très amusant à observer.

La première séance de thérapie devrait attendre, mais, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'était agréable, pour Harry le premier, de se changer les idées.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me lire et c'est gratifiant ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite où l'on retrouve un personnage que beaucoup réclamaient ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

.

Severus et Lucius avaient longuement discuté et avaient convenus que plus les deux enfants se voyaient, plus vite ils deviendraient familiers. Drago allait donc passer la prochaine nuit chez le potionniste et verrai le quotidien de Harry. Ils espéraient ainsi que l'enfant réaliserait que rien ne changerait pour lui. De même, Harry pourrait constater que certaines actions banales qu'il se refusait toujours n'entraînerait aucune punition. L'enfant avait toujours du mal à se permettre de faire trop de bruit, de poser des questions ou même de s'amuser naturellement avec les jouets que lui avaient acheté son père et Lucius.

L'aristocrate et son fils étaient arrivés à l'heure du thé avec une valise bien pleine, premier facteur d'étonnement pour Harry. Comment un enfant pouvait posséder tant de chose ? Pourquoi en avait-il besoin pour une si courte période ? À moins que les adultes ne lui aient pas tout dit et qu'il soit prévu que Drago reste plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Severus voulait que Harry se sente bien chez lui avant de voir débarquer un nouvel enfant à ses côtés. Quand ce serait le cas et que son fils ne douterait plus d'être un jour « abandonné pour mieux que lui », alors ils envisageraient de faire vivre les deux enfants sous le même toit. Lucius avait avancé que le faire dès maintenant démontrerait à Harry que ce ne serait jamais le cas, même avec la venue de Drago, mais Severus avait argué qu'il fallait encore que Harry prenne plus confiance en lui pour ne pas être totalement écrasé par la présence importante d'un autre enfant. Harry devait encore se chercher un peu.

Au début de la cohabitation, ils ne virent aucun changement. Drago ignorait royalement Harry et Harry se faisait tout petit pour éviter les foudres de Drago. Lucius avait fait savoir à son amant qu'il était inquiet, mais Severus espérait bien que ce soit les moments moins formels qui rapprocheraient les deux enfants.

Drago avait toujours présenté une facette sûre de lui et sa présence dans une pièce était rarement manquée, il prenait beaucoup de place, comme son père. Harry ne pouvait qu'en être intimidé. Cependant, en pyjama et décoiffé, le petit aristocrate serait bien moins impressionnant et paraîtrait beaucoup plus abordable et commun à Harry. Pas qu'il le soit aux yeux de ses parents, Lucius n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, mais il était important que Drago perde un peu de sa prestance face à Harry, ou jamais il n'oserait l'aborder comme un égal.

.

Severus avait préparé la « chambre d'amis ». En vérité, il n'avait fait qu'un petit coup de ménage. Les draps étaient propres depuis le dernier passage de l'enfant, récurrent en ces lieux. C'était là qu'avait l'habitude de dormir Drago lorsqu'il venait passer la nuit dans cette maison, ce n'était donc pas dépaysant pour lui.

Lorsque Harry apprit qu'ils ne devraient pas partager sa chambre, il avait été soulagé. Il n'avait aucune pensée méchante pour l'autre enfant, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir si ça avait été le cas.

Drago pénétra dans sa chambre et y déposa immédiatement sa robe sur une chaise prévue à cet effet, puis rangea ses affaires dans la commode. Comme à son habitude, il en sortit ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, ainsi que son pyjama qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller. Quand tout cela fut fait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Il était heureux que chaque chambre ait la sienne, ça lui donnait de l'intimité en plus.

Il prit le temps pour faire sa toilette, pas qu'il soit particulièrement coquet, mais il redoutait le moment où devrait se confronter à Harry en tenue de nuit, même si l'autre enfant serait vêtu de la même façon. Alors ce n'est qu'après avoir reculer le moment au possible qu'il prit son courage à deux mains. Il soupira, carra les épaules et redescendit au salon.

En bas, il trouva Severus qui se leva dès son arrivée. Lucius était déjà reparti, un repas officiel au Ministère l'empêchant de rester ce soir avec eux.

\- Nous allons pouvoir manger, dit l'homme en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Au même titre que les masques et bonnes manières, les formalités étaient souvent oubliées dans cette maison et la salle à manger ne servait presque jamais pour les repas. Severus et Lucius s'étalaient dessus pour travailler lorsque tous les deux étaient présents et c'était à peu près la seule fonction de la grande table qui s'y trouvait.

Ce fut donc dans la cuisine que Severus se dirigea, où il rejoignit Harry qui avait déjà mis la table. Drago, qui l'avait suivi, se figea à la vue du petit brun. Il était effectivement, lui aussi, en pyjama et robe de chambre. C'étaient d'ailleurs exactement les mêmes que les siens. Ils ne se distinguaient que par la couleur. Son propre pyjama était gris Anthracite et sa robe de chambre, ton sur ton, gris de Payne avec un liseré bleu ciel. Alors que Harry, lui, portait un ensemble pourpre et parme rehaussé d'or. Drago reconnu la facture de ces vêtements, ils ne pouvaient avoir été achetés que par son père.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire de commentaires, Drago s'assit autour de la table sans un mot et se servit consciencieusement et toujours silencieusement lorsque Severus lui passa le plat. L'adulte au milieu des deux enfants ne trouva rien à dire et fut quelque peu gêné que personne ne parle. Il aimait le silence et savait l'apprécier, mais celui-ci était lourds et laissait une mauvaise ambiance s'installer. C'est pourquoi il ne le laissa pas s'éterniser et, après s'être racler la gorge, fit :

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire demain ? Nous pourrions aller pique-niquer si la météo le permet, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry pensa qu'il adorerait faire quelque chose comme ça, mais n'osa pas le formuler à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas que Drago se trouve à faire une chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Alors il le laissa répondre en premier, tout en croisant les doigts pour que l'autre enfant accepte cette alléchante proposition.

Drago, lui, n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir et faire des balades. Il préférait les activités en intérieur qui n'impliquait pas de se salir. Et il voyait bien combien l'enfant face à lui avait réagi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir, surtout à son détriment. C'est alors qu'il proposa :

\- Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas des potions ?

Il remarqua que cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Cependant, cela lui importait peu pour le coup. Il se savait bon dans ce domaine et adorait ça. Il ferait sûrement mieux que lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que nous passions tout notre temps enfermés. Je le suis suffisamment à Poudlard. J'aimerais profiter de moments calmes, de prendre l'air, marcher …

Drago grimaça. Harry, lui, n'avait toujours pas manifester ses préférences. Severus le remarqua et l'interrogea directement :

\- Aimerais-tu sortir, Harry ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! Répondit l'enfant obligeamment.

\- Bien. Nous pourrons, si tu le souhaites, Drago, faire une potion demain matin, puis nous préparerons un panier et irons pique-niquer. Je pense avoir la destination parfaite en tête. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire !

\- Où ? Demanda Drago en finissant rapidement sa bouchée.

Harry aussi attendait la réponse avec impatience.

\- Ce sera une surprise, mais il vous faudra une tenue particulière pour bien profiter … Je demanderai à l'un des elfes Malfoy de t'apporter ce qu'il faut pour toi, Drago.

Severus ne dit rien de plus du repas et laissa mariner les deux enfants qui posèrent mille et une questions pour tenter de deviner, s'alliant naturellement contre lui. L'homme fut heureux de le voir et laissa son fils et son filleul le bombarder de propositions plus ou moins réalistes.

Après le repas, Ils se réunirent au salon et s'installèrent tous les trois sur un canapé, l'adulte au centre. Il reçut bientôt la tête des deux enfants sur ses épaules et se cala confortablement. D'un geste de la main, il appela un livre de conte depuis la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit sur une page particulière : 'La fontaine de la bonne fortune » de Beedle le Barde, indiquait le titre.

Ainsi, il se mit à lire doucement, de sa voix grave et posée. Harry et Drago suivirent avec émerveillement les aventures de Asha Altheda et Amata. Cependant, alors que l'une des trois sœurs cueillait des herbes près de la fontaine pour préparer une potion, Harry s'endormit.

À la fin de son récit, quand Drago fut amusé par la chute de l'histoire, Severus porta son fils dans ses bras et alla le coucher. Le petit blond les suivait de près et rejoignit son propre lit. L'homme prit le temps de border Harry correctement et lui embrassa le front, avant de rejoindre la chambre de son filleul.

\- Où allons-nous demain ? Attaqua Drago à l'entrée de son parrain depuis son lit.

Il était déjà installé sous les couettes et attendait juste le petit rituel du soir de Severus.

\- C'est une surprise, petit garnement, fit l'homme amusé en lui donnait une légère pichenette sur le front.

Severus se pencha ensuite sur l'enfant et déposa un baiser là où il venait de faire claquer ses doigts. Il remit aussi les couvertures jusque sous le menton de Drago et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit petit dragon, fais de beaux rêves.

\- Bonne nuit Sev', répondit l'enfant du bout des lèvres en baillant déjà de sommeil.

Severus éteignit les lumières en sortant et regagna le salon pour lire encore un peu. Il était assez satisfait de la soirée, tout compte fait. Il espérait que la journée du lendemain rapprocherait encore les deux enfants. Seulement, pour qu'ils puissent en profiter pleinement, il espérait que Harry ne ferait pas de cauchemars.

Hélas, ses vœux ne furent pas entendus.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 17

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Voici la suite :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

.

Lucius fut réveillé en sursaut. Severus grogna près de lui et ils furent tous deux bien conscients rapidement.

\- C'est Harry, grommela Severus en se levant.

\- Attends, j'y vais, fit soudainement Lucius.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas …

\- Il est toujours temps d'apprendre. Ne m'as-tu pas confié sa psychanalyse ?

Severus fit un bruit indistinct de la bouche.

\- Je vais voir si Drago n'a pas été réveillé, dans ce cas.

Et tous deux sortirent de leur chambre pour rejoindre celles d'en face, l'un celle de droite, l'autre celle de gauche.

Lucius prit la première, alluma une douce lumière et progressa à l'intérieur. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit, mais fut quelque peu choqué par la violence du cauchemar. Il resta figé une poignée de secondes avant de se secouer. Il devait agir. Il s'avança alors jusqu'au jeune garçon et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint comment il faisait avec Drago lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il faisait de mauvais rêves. Lucius avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et le berçant avec une main sur son front pour lui passer de bonnes pensées. C'était une forme de Legilimancie très légère qui était souvent utilisée dans les familles sorcières. Sa propre mère en avait usé sur lui lorsqu'il portait encore des langes.

Cette technique sembla fonctionner pour Harry aussi, ses gémissements s'étaient taris. L'enfant continuait de trembler un peu, mais il ne gesticulait plus dans tous les sens, ce qui rassura grandement Lucius.

.

De son côté, Severus était venu s'asseoir avec Drago dans le lit. Comme il l'avait présumé, son filleul avait été réveillé par les cris de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Marmonna l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, Drago. Tu peux te rendormir.

\- J'ai entendu crier …

\- C'est Harry, il a fait un cauchemar. Ton père est allé le voir, c'est fini maintenant.

\- Ça avait l'air grave ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier comme ça …

Drago avait l'air partagé entre la frustration d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit et l'inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir envers le responsable de ce cri.

\- Harry a un lourd passé, je t'en ai parlé, tu t'en souviens ?

Le blondinet acquiesça doucement.

\- La nuit, il est plus vulnérable, de mauvais souvenirs remonte à la surface de son esprit et créent de sombres cauchemars. Il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps pour guérir et aller mieux, mais tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter. Ton père et loi faisons tout pour cela.

Drago hocha encore la tête, mais gardait un visage circonspect. Severus fut désolé pour Harry. Il avait fallu que son filleul soit témoin de ses problèmes nocturnes pour qu'il commence à ressentir de l'empathie. Sûrement cela ne suffirait-il pas aux deux enfants pour en faire des amis, mais, au moins, Drago reverrait-il son jugement concernant la place d'un autre enfant dans son foyer.

.

Lucius était parvenu à réveiller Harry et à le sortir de sa crise de panique.

L'enfant avait été désorienté lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux ce ne fut pas son père qu'il avait vu, mais l'aristocrate. L'homme avait alors tout fait pour le rassurer. Il lui parla d'une voix douce, lui soufflant des mots réconfortants qui aidèrent Harry à retrouver sa lucidité.

Lucius en avait profité pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu. Harry, encore un peu choqué, lui raconta l'histoire d'un monstre blanc tout de noir vêtu qui lançait des traits de lumières verte. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour identifier, sans mettre de nom dessus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'enfant évoqua aussi un homme aussi gros que grand, « énorme » d'après lui, qui lui faisait semblait-il très peur. Lucius ne réussit pas à en savoir plus, mais ces premiers éléments étaient déjà mieux que rien.

Severus pénétra dans la chambre alors que son fils s'était de nouveau muré dans le silence. Lucius lui fit signe qu'il pouvait approcher sans craintes, ce qu'il fit aussi tôt.

\- Papa ! Fit Harry en l'apercevant.

L'enfant se redressa dans son lit, mais son père lui intima de rester couché.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? Demanda l'homme en se penchant sur lui pour lui embrasser le front.

Il avait beau vouloir lui donner des petits noms affectueux qui ajouterait à son amour une dose d'affection pour son petit garçon si précieux, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se lancer. La peur du ridicule le bloquait encore.

\- Ça va mieux, papa. Lucius m'a réveillé et j'ai réussi à sortir de mon cauchemar !

\- J'en suis heureux, merci Lus'.

Le lord acquiesça en simple réception des remerciements et sourit à l'enfant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry rougit et Severus fut rassuré de voir que son fils allait effectivement mieux.

\- Bien, et si tu essayais de te recoucher, maintenant, Harry ?

\- Oui papa.

L'enfant se réinstalla sous les couvertures correctement et son père le borda avant de se pencher sur lui une nouvelle fois pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon fils, fit-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Puis Lucius fit de même et Harry leur répondit à tous les deux. Les deux hommes quittèrent alors sa chambre et passèrent vérifier que Drago s'était bien rendormi. Puisque c'était bien le cas, ils retournèrent se coucher aussi.

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme. Severus discuta un peu de ce qu'avait pu tirer son amant de son échange avec Harry et Lucius le rassura. Après un dernier baiser de bonne nuit, les deux hommes s'endormirent à leur tour, enlacés.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	19. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _J'ai quand même plus d'un millier de lecteurs à chaque nouvelle publication ! C'est juste fou ! Et si je comptabilise tous les lecteurs entre deux publications, j'ai à chaque fois près de deux mille lecteurs ! Pourtant, je n'ai (proportionnellement) qu'assez peu de retours …_

 _Pourriez-vous prendre le temps de me donner votre avis (même défavorable ?) je suis preneuse de toute critique constructive et apprécie de connaître vos ressentis:)_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il ne parle pas encore de la scène attendue de la sortie « surprise », même si certains ont pressentis la destination ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

.

Au petit déjeuner, Drago fut particulièrement silencieux. Il jetait de courts et fréquents coups d'œil vers Harry, mais dès qu'il croisait son regard, il détournait le sien. Severus se demandait si ce petit jeu allait durer longtemps, tandis que Lucius s'agaçait. Ce ne fut que la main de son amant su sa cuisse qui détourna son attention et sa colère montante. Il se concentra dessus afin de ne pas plus s'énerver et écourta son repas, prétextant devoir se préparer pour sa journée. Ça n'était pas faux en soit, mais il n'était pas à cinq minutes près.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Son amant avait décidément très peu de patience pour certaines choses très précises, notamment en ce qui concernait la bonne tenue lors des repas. Cependant, malgré toute la mauvaise fois dont pouvait faire preuve Lucius, son amant avouait que c'était ce qui rendait cet homme si particulier. Ça faisait partie de son charme.

Lucius, de son côté, méditait sur le comportement de son fils. Tout le hérissement qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de tenue mis à part, c'était signe que Drago revoyait son point de vue sur Harry. Ce qui était bon signe, car c'était tout de même le but de la manœuvre. Il était tout aussi désolé que son amant que ça doive passé par la souffrance du petit brun, mais elle était là quoi qu'il arrive, autant qu'ils en tirent profit.

L'aristocrate pensait de plus en plus aux bénéfices et bienfaits que pourrait avoir son emménagement à temps complet – autant que faire se peut – dans la maison de Severus. La demeure était bien modeste et beaucoup plus petite que le Manoir Malfoy, mais elle lui apportait bien plus de chaleur que n'importe quel autre endroit. Elle offrait une certaine intimité et était très confortable, malgré les apparences. Sa taille permettait de ne pas avoir à faire des kilomètres pour joindre un point un A à un point B.

Mais le principal avantage était la présence constante de son fils, Harry et son amant au même endroit. Ce serait un bonheur extrême que de pouvoir vivre quotidiennement avec eux. Ce serait doux. À cette pensée, une chaleur plus qu'agréable se répandit dans sa poitrine.

Pour ne pas trop s'appesantir dessus maintenant et se remettre en bonnes conditions avant d'aller travailler, il se hâta de prendre une douche avant de gagner le Ministère, non sans être repassé par le salon pour dire au revoir à la petite famille. Sa petite famille.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et les enfants avaient terminé leur repas et avaient rejoint leurs salles de bain respectives pour leurs ablutions du matin. Quand tout le monde fut prêt pour la nouvelle journée, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cave et préparèrent ensemble une potion. Severus en avait choisi une qui ne soit pas trop complexe pour les deux novices, mais qui nécessitait de nombreux ingrédients afin que tout le monde ait du travail à faire et participe à sa confection.

Chacun y mit du sien et Harry fut étonné par l'agilité de Drago. Son père lui expliqua que cela faisait plusieurs années que le blondinet s'entraînait et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, lui aussi gagnerait en dextérité. Drago, de son côté, était lui aussi secrètement étonné de l'habileté du fils de son parrain, malgré le fait qu'il soit novice.

\- Et voici une potion d'hilarité, fit fièrement Severus en leur présentant les flacons qu'il avait recueilli.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec des étoiles plein les yeux, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre naturellement, avant de rougir violemment, gêné par leur attitude mutuelle. Ils s'échangèrent, cependant, un sourire timide.

Severus fut très fier d'eux et c'est de bonne humeur qu'ils remontèrent.

\- Bien, et si nous nous mettions à la préparation de ce pique-nique ? Il ne va pas se faire tout seul !

\- Oh ! Sev' … On est obligé ? Souffla Drago, toute joie retombée.

\- Oh que oui, ne crois pas que je préparerais tout, tout seul, Drago Malfoy.

À son nom, Drago rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Moi je vais t'aider, papa. Drago n'est pas obligé, s'il ne veut pas … Fit timidement Harry.

Drago se tourna vers son parrain tout sourire.

\- Tu vois, Harry va t'aider !

\- C'est très gentil de la part de Harry, répondit Severus en faisant les gros yeux à son filleul. Mais tu vas aider tout de même !

\- Mais pourquoi ce ne sont pas les elfes qui le font ? Bouda Drago.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, jeune homme. Les elfes font énormément de choses pour les sorciers et ceux-ci deviennent fainéant …

\- Mais papa, lui … Tenta de l'interrompre Drago.

Très mauvaise idée qu'il eut là. Severus planta ses deux poings sur ses hanches et se pencha sur lui, menaçant.

\- Ton père est très occupé et a beaucoup d'obligations. Il n'a que peu de temps pour cela et tu sais ce que je pense à ce sujet aussi. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Drago ! Tu sais où cela te mènera !

Drago fit la moue, mais prit le chemin de la cuisine. Harry et son père le suivirent de près. Pour rassurer son fils après cet éclat de voix, l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un doux sourire lorsque l'enfant lui lança un regard inquiet. Severus fut satisfait de le sentir se détendre rapidement.

Le maître des potions insista pour que leur repas soit le plus complet possible malgré leur déplacement. Harry avait encore la santé trop fragile pour manquer un repas qui devrait lui donner tous les apports nutritionnels nécessaires à son bon rétablissement. Drago avait argué que, puisque c'était un pique-nique, il ne fallait pas simplement préparer un repas et le conserver au chaud, à la méthode sorcière. Severus lui avait inculquer les valeurs et traditions d'un pique-nique moldu et l'enfant avait adorer.

Ce fut donc un melon en entrée et une salade composée avec des tomates, du riz, du maïs et du thon, en plat principal qui fut mis au menu, accompagné d'une mayonnaise maison que Harry réalisa à la perfection. Drago voulu au moins y ajouter les traditionnelles chips en paquet et Severus l'accepta de bon cœur. C'était, après tout, une occasion exceptionnelle. Le tout serait clos d'un fuit et de cookies restants de la veille, qu'un elfe Malfoy avait préparer pour le goûter de son petit maître.

Severus n'oublia pas de préparer une carafe d'eau et une autre de jus de fruit pour les hydrater tout au long de la journée, ainsi que du café pour lui-même. Il avait aussi prévu une collation au cas où ils s'attarderaient un peu sur les lieux. Il n'avait toujours pas révélé leur destination et les deux enfants trépignaient d'impatience et de curiosité.

\- Bien, fit-il une bonne heure plus tard. J'ai préparé vos sacs, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Il rapetissa deux sacs à dos, ainsi que le panier de pique-nique déjà protégé contre les chocs et changements de température afin de conserver les aliments en bonne conditions et au frais.

\- Prenez chacun un bras, dit-il en leur tendant ses coudes. Et tenez-vous bien. N'aie pas peur de serrer, Harry. Nous allons transplaner. Ça va être un peu désagréable, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui papa.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Et sur ces mots, ils disparurent dans un « CRAC » sonore.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	20. Chapter 19

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Vous aurez remarqué que je publie moins souvent, ça va être le cas quelques temps. J'ai un concours à la fin de l'année qui se rapproche (premières épreuves début avril) donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre où l'on découvre enfin la destination de la petite famille … J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

.

Harry eut besoin d'un petit moment d'adaptation après le transplanage. C'était la première fois et qu'il utilisait un moyen de transport sorcier de manière consciente et ce n'est pas une expérience agréable. Ce fut l'exclamation de Drago, à ses côtés, qui l'aida à immerger.

\- C'est magnifique, parrain ! J'adore cet endroit !

Le petit brun se força donc à prendre sur lui et à ouvrir les yeux après avoir redresser la tête. Il fut d'abord ébloui par la luminosité qui régnait là. Il faisait beau lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison, mais là, quelque chose semblait amplifier les rayons du soleil, comme si quelqu'un avait placé mille miroirs pour le rendre plus brillant encore.

Harry plissa les yeux, mais il ft pressé par Drago qui trépignait d'impatience et Severus qui le poussa à avancer.

\- Allons trouver un emplacement idéal, leur intima-t-il

Harry espérait que Drago sache de quoi parlait son père, car lui ne comprenait rien. Pendant un instant, il se concentra sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Le sentier était de plus en plus étroit et bordé de hautes herbes, bientôt des plus petits graviers remplacèrent les grossiers qui le composait alors, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à leur tour devenus par du sable. D'ailleurs, il y en avait partout, à présent avec quelques galets. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de sable.

Quand Severus et Drago s'arrêtèrent enfin, semblant avoir trouver cette « bonne place », Harry leva le nez. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois, ébahi, sans voix. D'un côté, il y avait une étendue de sable gigantesque. De l'autre, de l'eau à perte de vue.

Devant sa mine stupéfaite, Severus vint se placer à ses côtés et lui dit :

\- Nous sommes à Bossingten Beach.

\- C'est une plage ? Demanda alors Harry incertain.

Drago le regarda bizarrement, mais Harry ne s'en aperçu pas, toujours subjugué par la vue de l'océan.

\- Oui, lui répondit doucement son père.

\- Alors … Ça, c'est la mer ? Interrogea le petit brun d'un air déconcerté.

\- Eh bien, oui, confirma Severus circonspect. Il se doutait que son fils n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais de là à ne pas savoir ce qu'était la mer et demander confirmation lorsqu'elle était sous ses yeux … Cela révélait toutes les lacunes qui pouvait avoir Harry.

\- Est-ce que … Hésita l'enfant.

\- Dis-moi, Harry.

\- On peut s'approcher ?

\- Bien-sûr, fit Severus en posant une main sur sa tête pour la lui passer dans les cheveux.

Il fit un signe de tête à Drago et déclara :

\- Nous allons poser nos affaires là et irons goûter l'eau. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, ça ne risque rien.

C'était l'avantage des côtes anglaises. Elles étaient composées de plusieurs petites plages, ce qui évitait la concentration d'un trop grand nombre de personne sur l'une d'elles. Et celle-ci était encore relativement sauvage, aucune boutique ni café ne s'y était installé, il n'y avait donc que peu de touristes.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'eau, Harry commença à ralentir. Severus sentit qu'il avait peur. Il plaça donc une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- L'eau n'est pas très profonde au début, tu ne risques rien et e reste là, près de toi.

Il n'y avait presque pas de vent et la mer était très calme. Les vaguelettes qui raclaient la côte ne charriaient que très peu d'écume et n'étaient hautes que de quelques centimètres, mais Harry s'accrocha tout de même au tee-shirt de son père. Jusqu'à ce que …

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudainement Harry en pointant quelque chose au sol de son doigt.

Severus se baissa et ramassa l'objet désigné.

\- C'est un coquillage, regarde, lui intima-t-il. Celui-ci est vide, mais c'est la coquille d'un petit mollusque marin. C'est sa maison, en quelques sortes, expliqua-t-il. Tiens ! Fit-il en le lui tendant.

Harry avança timidement sa main et le toucha du bout des doigts pour en apprécier la texture, la rugosité et la température. Après quelques secondes d'exploration et d'hésitation, il osa le prendre en main et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures.

Soudain, une vague alla un peu plus loin que les autres et vint leur lécher les pieds. Harry fut si surpris qu'il cria et, dans son sursaut, lâcha le sa précieuse trouvaille.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-il tristement. J'ai perdu le coquillage !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Il y en a plein d'autres, lui fit remarquer gentiment son père.

À leurs côtés, Drago jouait joyeusement à esquiver les vagues et ne se souciait pas du tout d'eux.

\- Mais c'est toi qui me l'avais offert ! Plaida Harry défait, très déçu.

Severus le considéra une seconde. L'enfant était sérieux. Une fois encore, il fut sidéré par l'état d'esprit de son fils. Cela semblait être un grand drame qu'il ait perdu ce petit coquillage. Il semblait le percevoir comme un cadeau important, de valeur, qu'il aurait perdu et que ça le désolait parce qu'il venait de lui.

Rapidement, l'homme chercha un autre coquillage. Quand il en eut trouvé un, il l'offrit de nouveau à son fils.

\- Tiens, Harry. En voilà un encore plus beau.

Son fils recueilli son cadeau précieusement, ne le quittant pas du regard et le serrant bien fort dans ses mains. Ce constat serra le cœur de Severus. Ça révélait tout le manque d'affection qu'avait subi Harry, ce petit garçon de huit ans qui faisait pourtant tout pour le satisfaire.

\- Va le ranger dans nos affaires pour ne pas le perdre, lui proposa Severus.

Harry lui offrit un regard brillant de reconnaissance et courut jusqu'à leurs sacs, comme indiqué. Severus interpella alors Drago pour qu'il les rejoigne et qu'ils aillent manger.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	21. Chapter 20

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! 400 Reviews ! Wahou ! C'est fou !_

 _Voici la suite du pique-nique, moment attendu ..._ _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

.

Le pique-nique s'était déroulé dans le plus grand calme. Le soleil avait agréablement chauffé leurs corps sans qu'il ne soit non plus harassant et une brise légère venait parfois leur apporter un peu d'air. Harry avait mangé sans faire d'histoire, comme d'habitude, tandis que Drgao avait engloutit sa part de chips avant de râler contre le vent qui lui avait apporté un peu de sable dans sa salade. Severus avait ri et arrangé les choses d'un simple sort avant de leur recommandé de s'abriter d'une ombrelle qui ferait aussi office de paravent le temps de leur repas.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de digérer, chacun à son occupation. Harry s'était assoupi blottit contre son père, ce dernier bouquinait un bon roman et Drago tentait de reproduire un Poudlard miniature en sable. Son modèle n'était pas très ressemblant, mais il y mettait tout son cœur et sa patience, c'était ce qui comptait. De temps en temps, il se levait chercher un coquillage ou une algue pour ajouter un peu de décoration à son château de presque, tout de même, un mètre d'envergure. Severus le surveillait du coin de l'œil en passant et repassant paresseusement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Il leur avait imposer ce temps calme pour qu'ils se reposent tous. Les enfants s'étaient levés tôt ce matin, comme tous les jours et Harry avait encore besoin de reprendre des forces. Ces temps de siestes lui faisaient un bien fou et comblaient son besoin de sommeil après ses nuits courtes. Étrangement, peu importe le temps qu'il dormait, Harry ne faisait jamais de cauchemar au milieu de l'après-midi.

Peut-être était-ce dû au contexte, ces moments de repos n'étaient pas autant connotés que les couchers du soir, mais il fallait que Lucius et lui trouvent rapidement comment empêcher ces cauchemars qui terrifiaient Harry. Après quelques recherches sur la question et les retours sur l'expérience de l'enfance de Drgao, il leur était devenu clair qu'il fallait instaurer plusieurs mesures destinées à faciliter le coucher, urgemment.

Ce pique-nique était vraiment une excellente idée. Depuis le début de la journée, Drago n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante envers Harry. Ses regards s'étaient faits curieux et il lui répondait, à présent, volontiers. Ce n'était pas encore de la franche camaraderie, moins encore une forte relation fraternelle, mais c'était le début d'une meilleure entente, d'une compréhension plus profonde, tout ce qu'il faudrait aux deux enfants pour se découvrir et, à terme, s'entendre, voire, pourquoi pas, s'aimer, tout simplement.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla une petite heure plus tard, Drago avait pris le rôle d'assaillant et détruisait joyeusement son château à coup de boulets de canons, galets amassés un peu plus loin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il l'avait sorti de son sommeil, il faut dire que le blondinet était peu discret à s'exclamer des « Tiens ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! » à tout va.

Severus ne l'avait pas arrêté, son filleul avait huit ans, il pouvait bien s'amuser comme il l'entendait tant que ce n'était pas dangereux et Harry avait assez dormi pour sa sieste, ce n'était pas gênant qu'il le réveille à présent. Ce serait même utile, il avait, après tout, envisager une petite baignade avant leur retour à la maison.

Harry s'étira doucement et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui avait abandonné son livre à ses côtés et qui observait Drago un sourire aux lèvres. L'enfant suivit son regard et ne put être qu'amusé, lui aussi, par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le blondinet qu'il avait l'habitude de voir si propre sur lui, impeccable dans de beaux vêtements, droit et digne était, en ce moment-même, en slip de bain, à moitié affalé sur la plage, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux plissés, du sable collant à sa peau et des tâches de potion de soleil sur le dos. Il avait même un petit morceau d'algue accroché à son épaule.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le petit son attira l'attention de son père qui lui offrit un sourire complice auquel l'enfant répondit d'un autre, plus grand.

\- Que dirais-tu de le rejoindre ? Lui demanda son père en se penchant sur lui.

\- Je peux ? Demanda timidement Harry, n'osant pas gêner Drago qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Bien-sûr, lui répondit son père en haussant les épaules.

Harry se leva alors et, avec une légère appréhension, s'approcha doucement de son … Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Il n'était certainement pas son ami, mais il était tout de même plus qu'un inconnu. Peut-être un camarade, son oncle utilisait ce mot pour désigner ceux qui l'entouraient dans son ancienne école.

Décidant que le mot « camarade » ferait l'affaire pour l'instant, Harry pris son courage à deux mains et demanda à Drago s'il pouvait jouer. Le petit blond sursauta, pris dans son jeu, il n'avait pas entendu l'autre enfant se lever.

Aussitôt, Harry s'excusa, mais Drgao lui répondit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon … Tu peux jouer ! J'avais construit ce château, mais il n'était vraiment pas aussi réussi qu'il l'était dans ma tête. Alors je l'ai détruit, c'est bien plus drôle !

Il se saisit d'un galet et le tendit à Harry.

\- Tiens, prends ça. Regarde …

Il lança celui qu'il avait dans son autre main sur le château et une tour qui avait survécu jusque-là s'effondra.

\- Tu vois, c'est simple. Essaie !

Harry regarda son propre galet et le lança sur le château, ne visant rien de particulier. Il toucha un bout de ce qui avait dû être une muraille et celle-ci s'écroula, ne laissant qu'une petite bute de sable qui n'empêcherait aucune armée de passer. C'était plutôt amusant. Drago lui passa plusieurs munitions et, ensembles, ils s'appliquèrent à réduire en miette ce mini-Poudlard en sable.

Quand il ne resta qu'une ruine, les deux enfants se relevèrent et Severus leur proposa de changer d'activité :

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller se tremper les pieds ?

\- Ouais ! Cria Drago en faisant un bond.

Harry regarda son père et, avec une moue chagrinée, lui dit :

\- Je n'ai jamais ...

Drgao se tourna vers lui, les sourcils hauts, puis se regarda son parrain :

\- Est-ce que je peux lui montrer ?

Severus acquiesça et le petit blond s'avança vers Harry, lui prit les mains et le tira vers l'eau.

\- Mais … Fit Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Laisse Drago te guider, aie confiance. Je suis tout à côté. Il ne sait pas très bien nager non plus, de toute façon.

Harry se laissa faire et Drago les mena au bord de l'eau. Une fois les pieds immergés, le blondinet lui dit :

\- Pour commencer, il faut habituer son corps.

Il accompagna ses instructions de gestes et Harry le vit plonger ses mains dans l'eau et les ressortir en coupe, avant de lancer leur contenu sur sa nuque. Son parrain lui avait montrer mille fois les gestes à faire avant une baignade. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux et Drago s'appliquait toujours à les répéter et les énoncer d'une voix claire avant de plonger. Severus le laissa donc expliquer à son fils comment bien goûter l'eau.

\- Ensuite, il faut le sort spécial plongée !

Ce sort était en fait une petite sécurité que Severus donnait à son filleul avant qu'il n'aille nager. Il n'était lui-même pas un excellent nageur et avait toujours peur de ne pas pouvoir intervenir assez vite si l'enfant se noyait ou avait un quelconque problème. Il fixait donc un petit sort d'attraction qui agirait aussitôt que les premiers symptômes de panique surviendraient. L'enfant serait alors aussitôt rapatrié au sec, sur la plage, là où il pourrait s'occuper de lui et résoudre le problème.

Severus donna deux petits coups de baguette sur les deux enfants, puis Drago termina :

\- Maintenant, les limites !

L'enfant se tourna vers l'adulte qui scrutait l'horizon. Severus s'enquit du vent et de la présence ou en l'occurrence de l'absence de nuages et annonça :

\- Vous n'allez pas où vous n'avez pas pieds, pieds plats ! Et vous gardez un œil sur moi, au moindre signe, vous rentrez immédiatement.

\- Oui, parrain ! S'exclama Drago avant de se tourner vers Harry. On ne plaisante pas avec les limites !

Harry se sentit obligé de hocher de la tête, mais Drago semblait avoir oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager, il ne risquait donc pas d'aller bien loin.

\- Peux-tu aller dans l'eau seul, Harry ? Si tu préfères, tu peux simplement jouer dans les vagues, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir nager pour t'amuser.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui jumeau de son père. Leurs yeux noirs se rencontrèrent et semblèrent avoir une conversation muette. L'enfant y puisa du courage et finit par acquiescer.

\- Je veux bien jouer au bord, annonça-t-il.

Drgao parut un brin déçu, mais se reprit vite et, finalement, les deux enfants jouèrent ensembles, riant facilement, s'inventant des scénarios rocambolesques dans lesquels ils étaient des sorciers à la poursuite d'un trésor perdu.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	22. Chapter 21

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Le monde doit être en vacances … ^^ Moi aussi je l'étais, j'en ai profité pour écrire beaucoup, non pas sur cette fiction (d'où le manque de chapitre avant aujourd'hui), mais sur mon autre fiction longue toujours en cours : Réapprentissage ! Pour ceux qui suivent cette autre fiction, j'ai un chapitre d'avance et donc la suite sera postée aussi la semaine prochaine. J'accélère, car : d'une part, je vais bientôt avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire (concours qui approche à grand pas !), mais aussi parce que la fiction est très bientôt finie (plus que quelques chapitre, entre cinq et 10, je dirais). Bref._

 _Voilà la suite de cette histoire, on retrouve nos petits personnages en fin de journée, après cette sortie merveilleuse … J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

.

Lucius était venu récupérer Drago et tous les deux étaient repartis dans leur manoir. Cette nuit, Severus et Harry serait seuls dans leur maison.

L'homme avait mis son fils au lit, après avoir mangé et l'avoir envoyé à la douche.

\- Tu te brosses bien les dents ! Regard, je mets le sablier en route. Brosse bien partout ! Devant, derrière, dessus, dessous, en haut, en bas ! Et la langue aussi !

Harry suivit les instructions à la lettre, comme tous les soirs. Si le matin son père le laissait faire ses ablutions seul, le soir il l'accompagnait toujours. Pendant ce temps, Severus sécha les cheveux de son fils d'un petit coup de baguette et les peigna.

La première fois, Harry avait demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça. L'homme avait été grandement attristé par cette question qui dénotait, une fois de plus, tout le manque d'affection et d'instruction qu'il avait eu. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il lui expliqua pourquoi il était bon de prendre soin de son corps, tant de ses dents que de ses cheveux, de ses oreilles ou de ses orteils. Cette dernière réplique avait déridé l'enfant et Severus avait pu, de façon ludique, lui montrer tous les gestes à avoir quotidiennement.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'hygiène, lui avait-il alors appris.

Et les fois suivante, Severus s'était assuré qu'il se lave correctement, même sous la douche.

.

L'enfant était ressorti de la salle de bain en pyjama et Severus l'avait guidé sous les couvertures. Il était à présent assis à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux doucement. Harry avait les yeux mi-clos, apaisé, fatigué et appréciant les petites attentions de son père.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cette journée, Harry ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour le pas rompre la quiétude qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- C'était bien, répondit Harry sur le même ton. J'avais jamais vu la mer avant ! Et Drago a été gentil ! Et le pique-nique était super bon ! J'avais jamais fait tout ça avant !

\- On dit « je n'avais », le reprit l'adulte avec bienveillance. Tu aimerais que nous le fassions à nouveau ?

\- Oui, ce serait trop bien !

\- On ne dit pas « trop bien », Harry. « Trop » signifie que ce n'est plus bien, puisque c'est « trop », justement. Je pense que tu voulais dire « très bien ».

\- Oui, papa, fit timidement l'enfant en rougissant fortement.

Severus lui sourit pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Eh bien, je suis certain que Drago serait d'accord pour recommencer. Et je pense que nous pourrions aussi inviter Lucius, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Harry.

Severus gloussa, amusé et heureux que son fils devienne un peu plus démonstratif.

\- Bien, ferme les yeux maintenant. Il est temps de dormir.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à pousser un soupir de contentement. Il se sentait on ne peut plus bien, entouré de son père, couché dans ce lit confortable, sous des couvertures ni trop lourdes, ni trop légère, juste douces et agréables.

Severus resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il observait les traits de son fils. Au premier regard, Harry était devenu le portrait craché de son nouveau père : les yeux et les cheveux noirs étaient sans conteste la marque Snape. Mais en y regardant de plus près, la plupart des traits, bien qu'encore marqués par les rondeurs juvéniles, appartenaient aux Malfoy.

Il avait été surpris par la demande de Lucius, mais il avait finalement reconnu que c'était une bonne idée. Son amant passait encore plus de temps à la maison depuis et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il espérait bien le convaincre d'emménager avec eux d'ici son départ pour Poudlard. Ce serait d'ailleurs, un argument solide à avancer pour le faire fléchir.

Quittant la chambre de son enfant, il retourna à son bureau. Il était loin d'avoir terminé la préparation de ses cours et ceux-ci reprenaient dans deux semaines. Il serait bien embêté s'il devait se présenter devant eux sans plan de cours. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le métier de professeur, il n'était pas de tout repos.

D'abord, les programmes et recommandations ministérielles changeaient à chaque mandat. Les enseignants devaient alors s'adapter et suivre les nouvelles prérogatives. Il y avait aussi la préparation des cours en eux-mêmes. Severus ne connaissait aucun de ses collègues qui fasse deux fois la même chose. Ce serait bien trop ennuyeux pour eux, sinon. Il y avait ensuite la correction des copies ou devoirs qui leur prenaient un temps infini, tant à lire et annoter qu'à analyser. Eh bien oui, ils ne faisaient pas des évaluations pour le plaisir d'en faire. Celles-ci servaient à observer le niveau des élèves et surtout à détecter les incompréhensions notoires. Ces analyses devaient ensuite être suivit de plans de différenciation pour les élèves en difficultés ou, plus rarement, en avance.

Les potions étaient une matière importante dans le cursus d'un élève. Autrement que servant au quotidien dans divers contextes, leur compréhension entrait dans la culture générale, au même titre que les sciences chez les moldus. Severus s'appliquait chaque année à donner à ses élève un large panel de possibilités de créations en potions. Quand bien mêmes ces mêmes élèves pensaient qu'il s'amusait à les torturer, il veillait surtout à ce qu'aucun ne se blesse ou ne se déconcentre. Les potions étaient une discipline difficile qui pouvait facilement s'avérer dangereuse.

Ce soir-là, il allait se concentrer sur ses cours des sixième et septième année. C'étaient ses classes favorites. Les élèves étaient là parce qu'ils le souhaitaient et étaient donc d'autant plus investis. Severus prenait toujours plaisir à leur apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'attela à sa tâche.

.

Le lendemain, il accueillit son amant avec bonne humeur. Harry avait bien dormi et lui s'était couché la tête libre. Lucius le remarqua immédiatement et, le prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avec passion.

\- J'aime te voir m'accueillir avec ce sourire, fit-il aguicheur.

Severus, après lui avoir tapé l'épaule, lui rappela qu'ils étaient en compagnie d'enfants. En effet, Harry et Drago, arrivé avec son père, se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Lucius rit en haussant les épaules, mais lâcha tout de même son amant pour saluer le petit brun qui attendait sagement son tour.

\- Bonjour, Harry ! Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Je vais très bien ! Je suis contente de vous voir, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

Le petit blondinet avait posé beaucoup de question à son père à son retour chez lui et il avait compris beaucoup de choses. Principalement que, si Harry demandait effectivement de l'attention, il était aussi un excellent camarade de jeu. Après une longue discussion, il avait établi que d'avoir un frère – un petit-frère, l'adjectif était très important dans l'esprit de Drago qui devait donc prendre le rôle de grand-frère – avait certes des inconvénients, mais surtout des avantages.

Aussi voulait-il dès à présent se poser en modèle :

\- Severus je te demande pardon pour les caprices que j'ai fait la dernière fois que je suis venu. Je veux aussi demander pardon à Harry pour mon comportement lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je te promets, dorénavant, d'être plus respectueux envers toi et d'être présent pour toi si tu en ressens le besoin.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	23. Chapter 22

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Voici un petit chapitre … J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

.

\- Harry ? Tu es prêt ?

\- J'arrive papa !

Severus, Lucius et Drago attendirent une poignée de secondes avant de voir débarquer Harry, les cheveux dégoulinants.

\- Harry, tu ne t'es même pas sécher les cheveux ! Nous sommes en été, certes, mais la température en Écosse n'est tout de même pas si élevée !

Après un coup de baguette, les cheveux séchèrent instantanément.

\- Là ! Tu ne risqueras pas bêtement de tomber malade, fit Severus satisfait.

La petite famille avait décidé d'organiser, ce jour-là, une petite sortie dans le monde sorcier. Il fallait que Harry commence à s'acclimater au monde auquel il appartenait et rien de tel, pour cela, que de s'immerger dans la culture à travers une petite excursion. Le maître des potions avait d'abord envisagé le Chemin de Traverse, mais s'était finalement ravisé. Il y aurait sans-doute trop de monde et il ne voulait pas non plus que son fils fasse un bain de foule. Trop d'inconnus, trop de gens qui pourraient potentiellement le reconnaître et créer une émeute. Très peu pour eux !

Ce fut donc Pré-au-lard qui s'était imposé. Ça permettrait, au passage, de montrer à Harry le lieu de travail de son père. Ils n'entreraient pas sur les terres de Poudlard, mais la vue du château depuis le lac valait tout de même le détour.

Puisque tout le monde était prêt, Lucius sortit une théière de sa poche. Harry le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi l'aristocrate avait-il une théière, ébréchée et déteinte, dans sa poche ? La réponse lui vint de son père qui n'avait pas manqué l'étonnement et l'interrogation muette de son fils.

\- C'est un portoloin. Un autre moyen de transport sorcier. Les langues-de-plomb, des chercheurs travaillant pour le ministère, les crées, puis le département de régulation des sorciers les délivre sous demande. Ce sont des objets cassés qui n'ont plus d'utilité. Il faut les toucher et, lorsqu'ils se déclenchent à une heure précise réglée à l'avance ou simplement au premier contact, ils transportent tous ceux qui ont un contact avec lui à l'endroit donné.

Harry écoutait attentivement l'exposé de son père, tout comme Drago, d'ailleurs, qui ne s'était jamais demandé comment ou qui les créaient.

\- C'est un moyen de transport sûr, mais un peu remuant, alors, par sécurité, je vais vous demander à Drago et toi de vous accrocher à nous en plus de toucher le portoloin. Ainsi, nous pourrons vous aider à atterrir.

Là, le petit brun sentit une certaine inquiétude naître en lui. Encore une fois, Severus le remarqua et vint le rassurer. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux, ni dangereux, Harry. Désagréable, tout au plus, mais je serais avec toi et je ne te lâcherai pas, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça. Il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré, mais il faisait confiance à son père. Ainsi, il se saisit de sa main et le suivit dehors lorsque tous sortirent.

Ils ne marchèrent pas bien loin, juste pour sortir des protections de la maison. Ensuite, Lucius tendit la théière entre eux et chacun se saisit d'une partie. Drago et Harry crochetèrent aussi la main de leurs pères respectifs, puis Lucius lança un Tempus sans baguette.

\- Attention, dans deux minutes.

Une minute passa pendant laquelle Severus expliqua rapidement la sensation qui allait les prendre pendant le voyage.

\- Moins d'une minute, prévint Lucius.

Et une quarantaine de secondes plus tard, tous les quatre disparurent du décor pour réapparaître à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, dans un petit village sorcier du nord de l'Écosse.

Harry eut la nausée pendant une longue minute après leur arrivée. Ce fut le seul touché, Lucius, Drago et Severus étaient familiers du moyen de transport. Ils attendirent un instant que le plus jeune s'en remette, puis avancèrent dans une petite allée pavée.

Pré-au-lard était un petit village rural et paisible, composé de petites chaumières et quelques magasins, le seul qui ne contiennent que des sorciers. Peu de monde marchait dans les rues. Pendant les vacances d'été, les élèves n'occupant pas les lieux, la majorité des commerçants prenait leurs congés. Les locaux, eux aussi, profitaient de cette période morte pour voyager. Aussi n'y avait-il pas grand-monde, mais cela arrangeait Severus qui ne voulait pas trop bousculer Harry. Lui faire découvrir les choses en douceurs.

Ce dernier s'était immobilisé devant la première personne qu'ils avaient croisé : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année vêtu d'une robe traditionnelle sorcière couleur pourpre et rehaussé de broderies d'or, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu typique. L'individu était suivi d'un chat noir qui trottinait derrière lui et d'une petite malle qui flottait dans les airs.

\- Bienvenu dans le monde magique ! Chuchota Severus à l'oreille de son fils.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	24. Chapter 23

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

.

Lucius se tenait droit et fier. Ils étaient dans le domaine public, ils se devait d'être impeccable. Drago, à ses côtés, l'imitait avec beaucoup de zèle. Harry s'était tendu face à ce constat. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise et n'avait plus su comment se comporter. Pourtant, Severus était resté le même Il l'avait guidé dans l'allée sorcière.

Finalement, Harry réussit à se détendre peu à peu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement face à tout cet étalage de magie. Les vitrines, les gens, l'ambiance même semblait féerique, merveilleuse. Le regard de l'enfant faisait mille allers-retours en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite. Parfois, il se retournait pour garder les yeux poser un peu plus longtemps sur une étrangeté : un animal fantastique, une robe colorée, un chapeau grotesque, voire une démonstration de sortilège ou de métamorphose.

Severus s'appliqua à lui expliquer chaque chose qui pouvait l'interroger, tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour un moldu, soit beaucoup d'éléments, en somme. Tout était de nature sorcière ici, c'était bien la particularité de ce village. Mais le nouveau père était patient et parlait toujours avec un vocabulaire simple pour que son fils comprenne. Si ce n'était pas possible, il lui donnait le mot sorcier et faisait un parallèle avec le monde moldu. Harry écoutait avec attention, buvant ses paroles.

Ils remontèrent ainsi la rue unique bordée de commerces et s'arrêtèrent dans certains d'entre eux pour y faire quelques achats. Severus sélectionna une petite pile de livre pour lui, pour son fils, tant de loisirs que pour son éducation à venir, ainsi qu'un ouvrage de fiction pour son filleul. Drago avait bavé devant – tout proportion gardée, c'était un Malfoy – et il avait voulu lui faire plaisir.

Le blondinet s'était acheté plusieurs bonbons et chocolats en passant chez Zonko qu'il partagea, après accord de son parrain, avec Harry. Lucius avait lui aussi craqué pour quelques douceurs et, très discrètement, en avait mis une dans sa bouche. Severus l'avait surpris et eut les yeux brillant le temps de reprendre un visage plus neutre. Son amant avait quelques faiblesses et mes chocogrenouilles avaient toujours été l'une d'entre elles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la dernière maison, il ne resta devant eux qu'un haut bâtiment. Au-dessus de la porte, sur une vieille enseigne en bois et fer forgé, était inscrit « Auberge des Trois Balais ».

\- C'est là que nous mangerons, signala Severus à son fils.

Harry observa les lieux. Une large baie vitrée découpée en petits carreaux laissait entrevoir une grande salle. À l'entrée, des têtes réduites lui donnèrent des frissons. Il se rapprocha de son père et lui suivit rapidement alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bar.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde à l'intérieur : Seulement trois clients accoudés au comptoir occupaient l'espace, leurs discussions emplissait la grande salle. Et une femme assise seule dans un coin avec une liasse de parchemins, une plume et une petite cuillère qui remuait toute seule dans une tasse devant elle. Elle semblait plonger dans son travail et avait les sourcils froncé, ne se préoccupant pas de leur arrivée. Peut-être ne les avait-elle même pas remarqués.

Soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry, une autre femme apparu derrière le comptoir et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Bonjour messieurs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Ah ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous la pose plus cette question, hein Rosie !

\- Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu réponds à chaque fois, Melbeth ! Lui rétorqua la bonne femme sans même se retourner. Excusez-le, messieurs, cet homme-là passent tellement de temps ici que je n'ai même plus besoin de lustrer le comptoir ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de glousser.

Severus, Lucius et Drago avait assisté à l'échange avec flegme, montrant à peine l'ennui qu'ils ressentaient. Harry, quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'une chouette. Assurément, sa tante aurait jugé la tenancière comme vulgaire. Pourtant, ça avait paru normal pour tout le monde.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Quand ils furent finalement placés à une table derrière un paravent, Lucius marmonna les lèvres pincées :

\- On ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux en venant ici. Mais c'est le moins pire du village …

Il émit un court reniflement et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Son amant pouvait se montrer très snob. Il l'aimait comme il était, en toute connaissance de cause, mais parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir être plus naturel avec lui, comme dans ce genre de moments. À la maison, il n'aurait hésité à ce moquer de lui, car Lucius Malfoy en cet instant ne jouait pas la comédie. D'ailleurs, son amant dû s'en apercevoir de son œil moqueur, ses sourcils se froncèrent presque imperceptiblement. Le coin de la bouche de Severus se plissa et Lucius redressa un peu plus le menton.

Les enfants étaient passés à côté de leur conversation muette et Drago expliquait à Harry le contenu des différents plats et boissons que présentait la carte donnée par Mme Rosmerta. Il semblait que, si les plats étaient assez semblables à ceux que connaissait Harry, les boissons, elles étaient très particulières.

\- Tu vas voir, lui assura Drago. La Bièreaubeurre est la meilleure boisson du monde ! On peut la boire fraîche en bouteille, mais c'est quand elle est servie chaude en chope qu'elle est la meilleure !

Harry avait déjà goûté le jus de citrouille et était resté circonspect. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait prendre le risque avec une nouvelle expérience ou commander une valeur sûre, telle qu'un thé glacé. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas choisir sans avoir eu l'aval de son père.

\- Que veux-tu boire, Harry ? Lui demanda alors Severus.

Et, comme s'il avait entendu sa question intérieure, poursuivit :

\- Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool dedans.

Ça ne serait, de toute façon, jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry. L'enfant regarda la carte à nouveau et tergiversa un moment. Pendant ce temps, Drago répondait à son père, commandant comme annoncé plus tôt qu'il souhaitait prendre de la Bièreaubeurre. Lucius commanda un Whisky Pur-Feu et Severus prit plutôt une citronnade.

Voyant que son ami hésitait encore, Drago se pencha sur lui :

\- Si tu veux, je te ferais goûter ma Bièreaubeurre et tu peux prendre quelque chose que tu aimes à côté !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre de risque. Il choisit donc un thé glacé au citron. Severus approuva et il rosit. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien là. Mme Rosmerta vint prendre leur commande, puis les servit distraitement, apparemment encore en pleine discussion avec les trois habitués de son bar.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne poignée de minutes plus tard, alors que chacun avait commandé un plat, que la tenancière revint avec les premières assiettes. Elle était cette fois bien plus concentrée sur sa tâche, faisant attention à ne pas renverser un plat de sauce brûlant. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour le déposer entre deux verres et la carafe d'eau, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Harry. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et la saucière lui échappa.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le liquide brûlant se déversa sur les genoux du petit brun qui hurla de douleur. Severus se leva immédiatement pour venir au secours de son fils. Drago, effrayé par l'agitation soudaine et la douleur que semblait ressentir son ami se mit à trembler et eut les larmes aux yeux. Quant à Lucius, dans toute sa splendeur, il se leva, d'un geste de baguette fit disparaître la saucière et repoussa l'aubergiste.

Mme Rosmerta fut mortifiée.

\- Je suis désolée, excusez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai vu sa cica …

\- Taisez-vous ! L'invectiva Severus ne souhaitant pas que la présence de Harry soit divulguée et surtout que la bonne femme cesse ses hurlements de crécelle.

\- Vous commettez une faute, assumez-la ! Ne vous comportez pas en lavette et excusez-vous correctement ! Siffla Lucius d'une colère froide.

\- Excusez-moi ! Répéta Mme Rosmerta.

\- On ne dit pas « excusez-moi », ignare ! S'exclama Lucius en explosant violemment et soudainement. Utiliser l'impératif pour demander pardon est pire que de ne rien dire ! Si vous aviez un minimum de culture vous le sauriez !

La bonne femme avait les yeux brillants et écarquillés, choquée, paniquée et complètement incapable de répondre correctement. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Va-t-il falloir, en plus, vous donner la bonne formule ? Railla l'aristocrate, les lèvres pincées.

Mme Rosmerta dénia en secouant la tête et bégaya, mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et, la mâchoire toujours crispée par la colère, fit lentement :

\- Lorsque l'on souhaite être excusé, la formule correcte est : « veuillez m'excuser », répétez après moi « veuillez » …

Il attendit quelques secondes que la femme répète :

\- Veuillez …

\- « M'excusez »

Mme Rosmerta éclata en sanglot, humiliée et navrée et termina entre deux hoquets :

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je suis désolée …

D'un geste agacé, Lucius la congédia comme si elle n'était pas dans son propre établissement. Il put alors se concentrer sur Harry.

L'enfant ne faisait plus aucun bruit, mais des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Severus était à ses côtés, un bras sur ses épaules et avait baissé le pantalon de son fils pour y appliquer une potion de son autre main. En bon maître des potions, il avait toujours un nécessaire sur lui. Drago semblait s'être repris et observait son parrain et son ami avec attention, inquiet, il n'était donc pas une priorité. Lucius s'enquit alors de la santé du petit brun.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Harry avait les yeux posés sur lui, légèrement écarquillés. Lucius espéra soudain de ne pas l'avoir effrayé avec son coup de sang. L'enfant hocha la tête et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Merci, Lucius.

L'homme fut surpris.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu, Harry ?

Harry pencha un peu sa tête de travers.

\- Eh bien, pour avoir pris ma défense, bredouilla-t-il timidement.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait. Lucius n'avait même pas élevé la voix et vociféré, comme son oncle, ou donner des coups, comme son cousin. Il était resté droit, seul son visage et son ton avaient illustré sa colère.

L'aristocrate ne manifesta pas plus d'affection, mais son regard parla pour lui. D'un bas murmure, il répliqua cependant :

\- Personne ne s'attaque à ma famille sans en payer le prix.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	25. Chapter 24

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Désolée pour ce contre temps, j'ai été en période de concours blanc pendant deux semaines et malade comme un chien par-dessus le marché ! Le vrai concours est dans moins de trois semaines … Bref. Pour mes lecteurs de « Réapprentissage », je ne sais pas s'il y aura une publication aujourd'hui._

 _Voilà un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

Chapitre 24

.

Après l'incident, ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter l'auberge, non sans avoir fait jurer à sa tenancière de garder ce qu'elle avait découvert pour elle. Ils traversèrent ensuite une petite prairie sur un court sentier bordé de hautes herbes jaunies par le soleil. Il n'y avait plus personne en vue et seuls les oiseaux et le babillage de Drago se faisait entendre avec, parfois, une réponse souvent monosyllabique de Harry.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du château, Severus ruminait la scène dans sa tête. Il avait été tellement persuadé que la nouvelle apparence de son fils suffirait à distraire les gens quant à sa cicatrice, d'autant plus qu'elle était tout de même partiellement dissimulée derrière sa frange toujours aussi longue, qu'il n'avait pas envisager de la cacher plus que nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas que son fils se sente mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle apparence ou avec elle. Il ne devait pas en avoir honte.

Perdu dans ses pensées et marchant tranquillement, une main sur l'épaule de son fils qu'il tenait près de lui, il le sentit soudainement se tendre. Reprenant conscience de son environnement, il jeta un œil à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi il s'était crispé. Ce fut alors qu'il vit la main de Lucius sur la nuque de l'enfant.

L'aristocrate profitait de leur solitude pour se laisser aller à quelques gestes plus affectueux. Il avait bien senti Harry se tendre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de mauvais, mais, alors que l'homme appliqua de doux mouvement de rotation avec son pouce, l'enfant poussa un léger soupire et se relaxa rapidement.

Severus sourit doucement à cette vision. Harry faisait tomber quelques barrières dans le cœur de son amant et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il aimait sincèrement Lucius comme il pouvait être quand ils se retrouvaient à la maison et, même s'il comprenait, il ressentait parfois une certaine tristesse face à tous ces codes de bienséance que devait tenir le Lord en société. Combien de sorciers les bonnes manières et les masques de façades rendaient-ils malheureux ? Trop, il en était certain.

Heureusement, son amant avait sa petite bulle de bonheur. Un foyer et une famille dans lesquels il pouvait se ressourcer quand et autant qu'il le souhaitait ou qu'il en avait besoin.

.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant de très hautes grilles en fer forgé encadrées de piliers de pierres monolithes dans lesquels étaient sculptés deux sangliers ailés qui gardaient farouchement l'entrée majestueuse. De l'autre côté, un large sentier de graviers, marqué de gros galets et sinueux, menait au plus prestigieux bâtiment du monde sorcier britannique après le Ministère lui-même : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'endroit où tous les petits sorciers du Royaume-Uni, et même d'ailleurs, venaient s'instruire.

Les deux enfants avaient saisi les barreaux des grilles closes de leurs deux mains et regardaient la haute silhouette du magnifique château dressé devant eux avec des yeux et une bouche grands ouverts. En plus des murs d'enceinte, les épaisses tours et hauts logis ressemblaient en tous points à un château de la fin de l'époque médiévale. Plusieurs éléments rappelaient aussi les manoirs de l'époque moderne, telles que les baies et vitraux qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir ici et là.

Sur leur gauche, une forêt noire bordait les remparts jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon. Ils pouvaient voir entre elle et eux une grande cabane de pierre et de bois toute ronde et surmontée d'un gros conduit de cheminée. Derrière elle, un gros arbre qui s'agitait en tous sens ombrageait une partie du terrain la séparant de l'entrée du château.

Sur leur droite, une gigantesque structure en bois ovale, couverte de tentures vertes, rouges, jaunes et bleues, bariolées de blasons, de noir, d'or, d'argent et de bronze et agrémentées d'aigles, de lion et de serpents, se dressait au milieu d'une vaste d'étendue d'herbe, était surmonté de gradins et de laquelle dépassaient six anneaux de métal brillant.

Derrière le stade de Quidditch, le terrain en pente plongeait au-delà de leur vision, dissimulant le lac et les falaises sur lesquelles reposaient les premières pierres du château. Au Nord, sur leur gauche et accolées au bâtiment, plusieurs grandes serres semblaient abriter quantité de plantes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

\- C'est Poudlard ! S'exclama Drago d'un air extatique, faisant sursauter Harry à ses côtés.

Le petit brun étudia plus attentivement l'immense bâtisse face à lui. Alors c'était là que travaillait son père ?

Severus, dans son dos, hésitait à aborder la rentrée prochaine. Les mains sur les épaules de son fils, Drago juste à côté du petit brun et son amant à ses propres côtés, ils étaient seuls au milieu de ce paysage paisible.

\- Lus …

\- Je sais. Je viendrais vivre avec les garçons à la maison.

Leurs voix n'avaient pas dépassé le murmure, leurs yeux ne s'étaient même pas rencontrés, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient été en osmose. Ils s'étaient compris sans geste, sans mot, juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur et que chacun pouvait anticiper la pensée de l'autre. Devant ce spectacle, avec leur compagnie, il avait été plus qu'évident que Severus chercherait à évoquer ce sujet.

Lucius ne pouvait plus reculer et, tout Serpentard qu'il avait été, il n'était pas dénué de courage, surtout quand ses actions étaient pour le bien de sa famille.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	26. Chapter 25

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Toujours pas mal prise par les révisions, j'ai tout de même réussi à pondre un chapitre cette semaine :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

.

\- Eh bien, s'il subsistait un doute quant au fait que tu sois de cette famille, il est totalement dissout ! Commenta Severus en apportant un plaid et un plateau sur lequel était placé une carafe de jus d'orange, un verre, une petite théière pleine et une tasse sur une soucoupe en porcelaine.

Il disposa le tout sur la petite table avant d'étendre le plaid en laine sur les genoux de son fils. Harrry était tombé malade la veille et était très grognon depuis. Il s'était levé ce matin avec un peu de fièvre qui avait baissé après un bon bain, mais qui prenait à nouveau de l'ampleur ce midi. L'enfant n'avait rien voulu manger alors son père avait rien voulu mangé alors son père avait réservé l'assiette de soupe pour plus tard. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils sans tien dans le ventre alors il avait négocié un verre de jus de fruit. C'était tout ce que voulait bien boire Harry. Le thé était pour lui-même.

Lorsque le petit brun eut bu un verre, il s'emmitoufla dans la petite couverture et ramena ses jambes contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était malade depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par Severus, aussi décida-t-il, bien que partiellement inconsciemment que c'était le bon moment pour tester un peu les limites de son nouveau père. Il avait acquis une certaine confiance en l'adulte et espérait fortement qu'il ne le laisserait pas tombé au moindre prétexte.

Severus regardait le petit corps emmitouflé dans le canapé et pouvait facilement imaginer une autre petite tête, blonde celle-ci, dépassant de la même manière. Drago, comme son père, était très capricieux dès qu'il présentait le moindre symptôme de maladie ou virus. Dès les premières faiblesses, l'air grognon, bougon et les injonctions impérieuses et capricieuses faisaient leur apparition. D'où sa réplique quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Papa, j'ai mal à la tête, gémit Harry.

Severus se leva et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils. Après y avoir pris sa température, il l'embrassa avant de se reculer.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné de la Pimentine ce matin. Seuls le sommeil et les bons nutriments te guériront à présent. Si tu mangeais ta soupe, tu avalerais les vitamines nécessaires pour reprendre des forces et aider tes défenses immunitaires à combattre.

L'homme avait bien compris le petit jeu de son fils. Il ne perdrait pas patience et resterait doux. De toute façon, il ne se comporterait pas différemment avec son fils. Son mal être n'était pas de la comédie, ça, il en était certain. Il ne fallait jamais minimiser ce genre de chose avec les enfants et rester compréhensif quoi qu'il arrive, quelles qu'étaient les conséquences. Sinon, la confiance pourrait se fragiliser considérablement, voire se briser définitivement.

Ce fut pourquoi Severus s'assit près de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable d'être malade, que tu dois te sentir patraque … Mais je t'assure que manger te ferait du bien. Je ne te mentirais jamais à ce sujet, Harry. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ta santé.

L'enfant grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et se lova contre son père. Une petite minute passa avant que Harry n'extraie sa tête de la couverture et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- J'ai faim …

Severus réprima un sourire et demanda plutôt :

\- Veux-tu un peu de soupe ?

Quand Harry acquiesça, son père appela à lui le bol mis de côté sans bouger de sa place pour autant. Il aida son enfant à mieux se positionner pour qu'il puisse boire confortablement sans risquer de se brûler et ni s'étouffer, puis lui caressa le dos.

\- Je suis fier de toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et Harry rougit un peu plus de plaisir.

.

Le surlendemain, Harry avait récupéré un peu d'énergie. Il avait toujours la goutte au nez, mais avait au moins retrouvé une température normale. Severus lui avait assuré qu'il n'était plus contagieux, voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient en compagnie des deux Malfoy.

Drago était assis à côté de son ami et frère par alliance – il avait encore un peu de mal à se dire que le petit brun était vraiment un frère – tandis que Lucius, lui, occupait le fauteuil en face d'eux. Severus était placé de l'autre côté de son fils, soutenant une partie du poids de celui-ci.

\- Bien, fit-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé après l'arrivée des deux blonds. Lucius et moi avons discuté et nous avons établi qu'à la rentrée des classes, lorsque je devrai retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner, toi et ton père, Drago, vous installerez ici.

Il fit une pause devant la mine surprise des enfants. Ce fut Drago qui s'exclama en premier :

\- On va vivre ici ? Tous les jours ?

\- Ce sera plus simple, oui, confirma Lucius.

Dit comme cela, il aurait été facile de croire que ce n'était que pour cette unique raison, mais Severus savait que son amant faisait un pas de géant dans cet engagement. Il le laissait donc croire, ou taisait en tout cas, qu'il n'y avait pas de motifs plus profonds dans ce changement.

Harry, lui, avait fait un tout autre cheminement.

\- Tu bas partir ? Bredouilla-t-il en reniflant peu noblement.

Lucius lui tendit un mouchoir tandis que son père le serrait dans ses bras avant de lui répondre :

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà expliqué le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Les élèves sont tous en internat et il n'y a personne d'autre que les professeurs, hormis les elfes, les tableaux et les fantômes qui ont somme toute peu de pouvoir d'action, pour surveiller les presque trois-cents élèves. Je me dois donc d'être présent en journée, mais aussi aux temps informels, temps d'études, aux repas et pendant les nuits.

Il lui embrassa le front et poursuivit :

\- Je rentrerai les week-ends, sauf une fois par mois, où je serai d'astreinte de surveillance des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Cependant, même lorsque je serai à la maison, il se peut que je sois appelé d'urgence et que je doive partir à l'école. Je suis directeur de maison et j'ai de grandes responsabilités.

Severus prit doucement le menton de Harry dans la main et lui redressa le visage pour plonger son regard dans celui jumeau de son fils. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, et ce n'était plus seulement dû à son rhume.

\- Mon cœur, chuchota Severus.

Ce petit nom affectueux, le premier qu'il adressait à Harry, lui était venu tellement naturellement qu'il ne le remarqua même pas, à l'inverse de son amant qui eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu seras toujours ma priorité et s'il s'avère que tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais sans attendre, sois-en sûr. Mais c'est mon métier d'enseigner à Poudlard et je suis contraint d'y vivre la plus grande partie de la semaine.

Drago, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas manifesté plus que ça, posa une main sur le genou de Harry pur attirer son regard et le réconforter un peu au passage.

\- Je serai là, moi. Et papa aussi !

Harry se força à lui sourire pour le remercier de son effort. Il ne voulait pas blesser son nouveau demi-frère, mais sa présence ou celle de Lucius ne pouvait pas remplacer celle de son père, pas encore. Cependant, Severus ne devait pas envisager l'ampleur de cette réalité car il renchérit lui aussi :

\- C'est vrai, Drago et Lucius seront là. Ils vont vivre ici, ton frère dormira dans sa chambre et Lucius dans la nôtre.

Il avait bien choisi ses mots. En employant les termes « ton frère » et « nôtre » pour désigner sa chambre, il laissait entendre et faisait comprendre que Drago et Lucius faisaient vraiment partie de la famille, vivaient ici et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

D'ailleurs, Severus ajouta :

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, la moindre question ou simplement une demande ou envie de discuter, tu peux aller voir Lucius. Drago sera présent aussi et vous pourrez jouer ensemble, discuter aussi, bien sûr. Tu pourras faire comme tu le fais d'habitude quand je suis là.

Il prit un air sérieux et dit de manière claire :

\- Les règles de la maison ne changeront pas et tu devras à Lucius les mêmes respect et obéissance que tu me dois. De même, j'attends que tu te comportes bien avec Drago.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et fit doucement, avant de lui embrasser le front :

\- Mais pour cela, je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Je sais quel gentil, serviable et respectueux garçon tu es.

Ces mots fit rougir Harry. L'enfant était toujours un peu inquiet de ces changements à venir, mais il avait confiance en son père, de même qu'en Lucius, même si c'était en de moindres mesures. Il voulait se montrer fort. Ainsi, s'il avait toujours une myriade de questions et une certaine angoisse à l'idée de voir partir son père sans lui, il se tut et acquiesça.

Cela sembla être la bonne chose à faire. Son père lui sourit et lui embrassa le front à nouveau avant de murmurer tout contre lui une phrase qu'il ne cessait de répéter, mais que Harry avait besoin d'entendre encore et encore :

\- Je suis très fier de toi.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	27. Chapter 26

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Juste un petit coucou et une petite publication en passant ! ^^ Désolée pour l'attente, je suis en période de concours, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de loisir … Mais je promets que je ne vous oublie pas :)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! J'espère que cette suite, bien que courte, vous plaira !_

 _Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé des nouvelles de Narcissa … Relisez le début de la fiction, vous aurez la réponse à vos questions !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

.

Lucius était penché sur Harry, l'enfant correctement bordé sous ses couvertures. L'homme lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

\- Ferme les yeux et écoute ma voix. Essaie de faire comme je te dis. Ce sera difficile, tu n'y arriveras pas tout de suite, mais il faut que tu essaies.

Lucius prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement.

\- Respire profondément et concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire et expire avec moi. Inspire …

L'homme prit une nouvelle inspiration, attentif à l'enfant qui l'imitait. Puis commença à expirer :

\- Puis expire doucement, jusqu'à vider tout tes poumons.

Il posa sa grande main contre le ventre de Harry et la sentie baisser, avant de remonter lentement à nouveau.

\- Encore … C'est bien, très bien Harry.

L'exercice dura une minute de plus, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant pousse un soupire, signe de son apaisement.

\- Garde les yeux fermés, nous allons faire autre chose. Les paupière closes, regarde le noir créé par l'absence de lumière. Est-ce que tu le vois ?

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, mais, à la grande satisfaction de Lucius, resta calme.

\- Peut-être ressens-tu le besoin de cligner encore des yeux, c'est une sensation normale. Est-ce le cas ?

Harry acquiesça, le visage encore tendu.

\- C'est normal, répéta Lucius pour le rassurer. L'exercice de ce soir va consister à forcer cette impression à fermer complètement les yeux. Comme si tu fermais une deuxième fois les paupières.

Il laissa plusieurs secondes passer, surveillant le visage de son petit protéger. C'était un exercice qui avait pour but de libérer son esprit de toutes autres pensées. Avec du temps et de l'entraînement, il permettrait à Harry de vider son esprit et de mieux dormir, voire d'apprendre les prémices de l'occlumencie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius put constater que Harry s'était assoupi. Concentré sur sa tâche et suffisamment détendu, le sommeil l'avait pris par surprise. C'était une technique qui ne fonctionnait pas avec tout le monde, mais il semblait que ce soit le cas avec le petit brun. Elle n'était pas effective à tous les coups, si la personne qui la pratiquait était trop concentré sur son objectif, sa concentration pouvait l'empêcher de se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir. Au contraire, si la personne ne l'était pas assez, les idées pouvaient de nouveau envahir son esprit.

Drago maîtrisait cette technique d'endormissement depuis quelques mois, mais il la pratiquait et s'exerçait depuis presque deux ans. Severus l'initiait à présent à l'occlumencie, tandis que lui-même continuait de lui enseigner la sophrologie et autres méthodes de méditation. L'utilisation de la magie demandait un contrôle et une concentration, tous deux favorisés par ces pratiques.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _Au fait, la technique employée dans ce chapitre, je l'utilise et elle est très efficace ;)_

 _À bientôt !_


	28. Chapter 27

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements, la fiction à dépassé les 500 reviews ! À partir de maintenant, je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication plus régulier :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

.

Severus venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et il eut un sourire de contentement, bêtement heureux. Devant lui, au-dessus du lavabo, sur une petite tablette prévue à cet effet, trônait un beau gobelet de céramique émaillé de cette belle couleur vert émeraude qu'il affectionnait tant. Cependant, ce n'était pas le verre qui le faisait sourire, mais ce qu'il contenait : deux brosses à dents. Comme un peu partout dans la maison, mais particulièrement dans leur chambre t leur salle de bain, Lucius laissait traîner des affaires.

Déjà, avoir son amant à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillait était un véritable bonheur. Il regrettait juste de devoir partir bientôt, alors que Lucius venait d'accepter vivre avec lui à plein temps. Bien sûr, il était conscient du fait que c'était son départ conjugué à l'arrivée de Harry qui avait précipité les choses. Il aurait sûrement dû attendre plus longtemps si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait donc décidé de profiter au maximum de la situation tant qu'il était encore là.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, ils devaient flâner à la maison tous les quatre. Lucius avait pris sa journée et les enfants feraient une pause dans leurs occupations respectives. Severus avait prévu une promenade dans le quartier la matinée, un bon repas de famille à midi, puis ils aviseraient. Peut-être feraient-ils une partie de jeu de société, ou bien liraient il chacun leurs livres ensembles dans le salon.

Harry et Drago avaient encore du mal à partager autre chose que quelques mots. Parfois, ils jouaient un peu ensemble, mais leurs éducations différentes et ils ne se retrouvaient pas souvent sur des sujets communs. Ça les mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Severus s'appliquait à les faire participer à la moindre tâche ou activité quotidienne, que ce soit une corvée ménagère, la cuisine, une balade, un jeu, une lecture, des conversations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il espérait qu'en créant des souvenirs communs, ils pourraient partager plus de complicité.

Après ses ablutions matinales, Severus quitta la petite pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Il tomba alors sur une autre vision onirique. Dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par un rail de lumière naturelle qui perçait entre les rideaux, il pouvait contempler à loisir son bel amant. Son corps magnifiquement alangui dans leurs draps, à moitié découvert et ses cheveux d'un blond solaire qui créait une auréole autour de sa tête. Ses traits si aristocratiques étaient détendus et Severus n'avait qu'une seule envie : plonger sur ces lèvres purpurines qui le tentait tant.

Ni tenant plus, il se rallongea à ses côtés et vint embrasser d'abord la rondeur de son épaule, puis la ligne de sa clavicule, le bout de son nez pointu, chacune de ses paupières …

\- Quel réveil agréable, grommela Lucius la voix encore rauque et pleine de sommeil.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Severus déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Ils gémirent tous les deux et le maître des potions se laissa totalement retomber sur le matelas. Lucius l'attira alors à lui et l'enferma paresseusement dans une étreinte amoureuse et tous deux poussèrent un soupir de contentement. Qu'il était bon de juste profiter de la présence de l'autre.

\- Il me semble que Harry n'a pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit ? Remarqua l'aristocrate.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Severus. Sûrement la petite séance de méditation aura-t-elle fait son petit effet ?

\- Je l'espère. Il n'aurait pu passer plus de temps ainsi Son sommeil lui sera le meilleur des remèdes. Une fois son corps correctement reposé, sa santé ne pourra que s'améliorer. Même si je crains qu'il ne rattrape jamais tout à fait ses années de malnutrition …

\- Non, effectivement. Et ces séances aideront aussi à guérir son esprit. Ses pensées en ordre, il sera plus réceptif à l'attention de l'affection auxquelles il a droit.

\- Pour sûr.

Trois petits coups retentirent à la porte. Quand ils donnèrent l'autorisation d'entrée, une petite tête blonde pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Je vous aie entendu parler, se justifia Drago.

Severus sourit et, d'un geste de la main, il invita le jeune garçon à les rejoindre. Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira et il sauta dans leur lit joyeusement, prenant garde à ne pas les écraser. Une fois calé sous les draps entre les deux hommes, Drago commença à babiller.

Après un petit temps paisible, ils entendirent du bruit dans la dernière chambre.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, il n'osera jamais venir de lui-même.

Lucius acquiesça et regarda son homme quitter la chambre. Seul avec son fils, il en profita pour le serrer contre lui, chose qu'il faisait trop rarement.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit venu habiter ici, papa, murmura-t-il.

Lucius lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange. Moi aussi.

Sur ce, Severus revint avec un gros paquet échevelé dans les bras.

\- Oui, confirma Lucius. J'en suis heureux.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À partir de maintenant, je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication un peu plus normal ! À bientôt !_


	29. Chapter 28

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_ _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Voici un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

.

Après avoir longuement flâner dans le lit parental, la petite famille avait pris un petit déjeuner riche et complet. Ils avaient ensuite été marcher dans les alentours. La maison qu'occupait initialement Severus seul et qui les avait tous accueilli depuis le début de l'été se trouvait en bordure de village, en plein High Weald, dans le Sud-Est de l'Angleterre, au milieu des prés, des bois et des bocages.

En chemin, ils étaient passé chez l'épicier du coin où ils avaient acheté des petites gourmandises pour le dessert, puis ils étaient rentrés festoyer. Le repas avait été succulent, les elfes de la famille Malfoy s'étaient surpassés, ils avaient terminés par leur petite pâtisserie chacun, puis s'étaient installés dans les chaises longues du jardin, à l'ombre d'un vieux saule.

Drago s'était assoupi le premier, le ventre plein et reposait la bouche entrouverte, affalé aux côtés de son parrain, la tête sur son ventre. Harry, quant à lui, somnolait dans les bras de Lucius qui l'avait accueilli après que son fils ait sauté sur son amant. Le petit brun était bien calé dans ses bras forts, la tête posée sur l'une de ses larges épaules, cajolé par l'une de ses grandes mains qui passait et repassait dans ses doux cheveux.

Les deux hommes paraissaient aussi, profitant des douces températures estivales en discutant à voix basse.

\- Doit-on vraiment aller marcher cet après-midi ? Marmonna l'aristocrate après un long silence paisible.

\- Ça fera plaisir aux enfants et ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux, avança Severus.

Lucius soupira et Harry, qui s'était éveillé à la question, gloussa contre lui.

\- Tu te moques de moi, chenapan ! Fit Lucius en le chatouillant sur les flancs.

\- Non ! S'exclama Harry en explosant de rire.

Drago fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri et releva la tête, encore ensommeillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

Severus lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour le recoiffer un peu et répondit :

\- Ton père s'en prend à plus faible que lui dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation !

Aussitôt, Drago fut plus alerte et se tourna vivement vers les rire de Harry. Effectivement, son demi-frère se faisait attaquer de toutes parts par les bras tentaculaires de son père. Il n'hésita alors pas une seconde et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. Avec un cri de guerre, il se jeta sur son père et tenta de luis attraper les bras pour que Harry puisse s'extirper de sa prise.

La bataille devint un peu plus équilibrée et ce fut Severus qui dut y mettre un terme.

\- Bon, les enfants, si nous voulons encore profiter de cette belle journée, c'est maintenant qu'il faut se préparer.

Harry, qui avait réussi à se libérer, se redressa immédiatement et, levant les bras en l'air, s'exclama :

\- Oui !

Drago donna une dernière bourrade à son père avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison pour se changer. Lucius émit un grand soupir et se tourna vers son amant. Tout en se redressant à son tour, il demanda :

\- Où nous mènes-tu ?

Severus se leva, s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Une forêt près d'ici, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il n'y a jamais personne qui s'y rend, elle sera toute à nous.

\- Mmm … Est-ce comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre d'y aller ? Il va te falloir être plus convainquant ! As-tu d'autres bons arguments ?

Les épaules de Severus tremblèrent un peu sous son rire discret. D'un geste lent et mesuré, il laissa descendre son nez sur sa gorge, avant de remonter doucement.

\- Et si … Mmm …

Seul Lucius put entendre les murmures à son oreille et gloussa à son tour.

\- Mmm … Cela pourrait me convaincre !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un langoureux baiser tandis que les enfants revenaient apprêtés pour leur sortie.

\- Dobby a préparé ça pour nous, fit Drago en montrant un panier.

Severus se détacha de Lucius et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

\- Avant de partir, tout le monde remet de la potion solaire !

Drago se mit à grogner, de même que son père, heureusement, Harry s'avança docilement vers lui, volontaire pour passer premier. Severus lui sourit avec affection et plaça un peu de liquide dans ses mains avant de l'étaler sur le visage, le cou, les bras et les jambes découvertes de son fils.

À cet instant, Severus put constater que Harry avait repris du poids depuis son arrivée et ça réchauffait son cœur. L'enfant gloussait tandis que son père lui passait de la potion jusque sur le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles.

\- Là, tu ne risqueras ainsi aucun coup de soleil !

Il termina par un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et passa au suivant : Drago qui affichait une moue boudeuse.

\- Je peux le faire seul, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais de cette façon, je vois bien qu'aucun endroit n'a été oublié, rétorqua son parrain.

Il badigeonna la peau de son filleul consciencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas oublier une seule portion qui pourrait être offerte aux UV, très agressifs pour sa peau si claire. Une fois qu'il eut fini pour Drago, il fit de même pour Lucius, puis lui-même et, enfin, ils purent partir.

Ce fut lui qui présenta le portoloin, un morceau de corde élimé. Il répéta les instructions, s'assura que les deux enfants avaient une bonne prise, puis compta jusqu'à trois, avant que le transport ne se déclenche.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	30. Chapter 29

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Ce chapitre à l'air très long, mais vous allez vite vous apercevoir que c'est un leurre :P J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

.

Harry gambadait joyeusement dans la forêt, faisant mille allers-retours entre le petit groupe que formaient Drago, son père et le père de son demi frère – son demi-père ? Le petit brun n'avait pas encore trouvé comment l'appeler – et tout ce qui pouvait prêter à émerveillement pour un enfant de huit ans qui vivait sa première sortie en forêt. Autant dire qu'un rien en était le sujet, ce qui attristait Severus. L'enfant avait déjà amassé des dizaines de trésors : jolis cailloux, plumes en tous genre et même quelques graines, glands encore verts et pommes de pin.

Drago avait observé le manège de son frère circonspect. Il avait jeté un œil interrogatif à son père, puis à son parrain, mais tous deux s'étaient contenté de hausser un sourcil, l'air de dire « on te l'avait dit ». Le jeune garçon avait froncé les sourcils ayant peur de comprendre.

Bien sûr, les deux adultes lui avaient déjà expliqué combien l'ancienne famille de Harry était abusive et l'avait privé de choses aussi anodine qu'une banale balade en forêt – que Drago aurait préféré évité, s'il pouvait s'exprimer, il détestait marcher, surtout dans les chemins de terre – mais il avait été loin de s'imaginer que c'en était à ce point important. Chaque jour il était témoin du manque de culture de son petit frère et chaque jour il recevait un coup au cœur à ce constat.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Harry qui revenait vers eux pour la énième fois en brandissant une feuille. Drago retint de lever les yeux au ciel ou de grimacer.

\- Regardez celle-là !

Le visage de Severus se para d'un sourire avenant et se pencha vers son fils. Harry brandit une feuille de chêne qui avait été en partie grignotée par un quelconque insecte, laissant un trou en son centre. Ses contours avaient commencé à changer de couleur avec la fin de l'été.

\- Regarde papa ! Elle est jolie celle-là ! C'est quoi comme feuille ?

Severus s'accroupit plus confortablement, se saisit de la feuille et montra les lobes qui constituaient les bords de la petite feuille. Comme les fois précédentes, une bonne dizaine depuis le début de leur promenade, Severus s'appliqua à expliquer les caractéristiques de cette essence en particulier.

\- C'est une feuille de chêne, mon ange. Il existe de nombreuses variétés de chênes, mais celui-ci est un chêne pédonculé, aussi appelé chêne blanc ou chêne commun, comme on en trouve beaucoup dans cette région. C'est une forme amenée d'Amérique du Nord, réputé pour son bois d'excellente qualité. Contrairement au chêne blanc, il perd ses feuilles en hiver, même si celles-ci persistent longtemps. On reconnaît le chêne à ses ramures tortueuses, à ses feuilles particulières et bien sûr aux glands, son fruit.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il se saisit du gland que Harry avait encore dans sa main pour le lui montrer. L'enfant afficha un large sourire, extatique. Son père connaissait tant de chose et lui était si avide d'en apprendre plus.

Après avoir mis ses nouvelles trouvailles dans sa poche, il remercia son père d'un bisou sur la joue et retourna à la recherche d'autres trésors. Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se redressa en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant pour reprendre contenance et réduire à néant les moqueries du lord. Qu'elles soient à son encontre ou celle de son fils.

Harry avait certes des réactions d'enfant bien plus jeune, mais il vivait ces expériences pour la première fois, avec la possibilité fois aussi, il était donc normal qu'il réagisse ainsi et personne ne devait se moquer de lui, surtout pas eux premiers piliers de l'affection, de la sécurité et de l'amour qui lui étaient portés.

Soudain, Drgao tomba sur un drôle de papillon. Y voyant sa chance de se rapprocher de son frère et de lui faire plaisir, il s'empressa de l'appeler :

\- Harry ! Ryry, vient voir !

Le petit brun tiqua et rougit un peu au surnom, mais accourut aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

\- Regarde ce beau pappillon, Ryry. Tu as vu ses belles couleurs ?

\- Il est beau ! S'extasia Harry. J'en avais jamais vu des comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas le tuer, hein ? Demanda soudainement le petit brun très inquiet.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea Drago. Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

\- Une fois, mon cousin a vu un joli papillon … Pas aussi beau que celui-là, mais c'était un grand papillon plein de couleurs et on aurait dit qu'il y avait des yeux dessinés sur ses ailes. Il a voulu le garder et l'emmener à la maison, alors il l'a tué pour le garder rien que pour lui …

\- C'est horrible ! C'est affreux ! Le papillon est un être vivant, on ne peut pas le tuer juste pour le garder ! C'est ignoble !

Harry sourit timidement, heureusement de savoir que son nouveau frère était de son avis. Drago lui rendit son sourire, content d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, puis ils repartirent ensembles, cette fois, ramasser des fleurs pour constituer un bouquet.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius flânait en arrière, aux côtés de Severus. Il déclama soudainement :

« _Je ne demande pas autre chose aux forêts_

 _Que de faire silence autour des antres frais_

 _Et de ne pas troubler la chanson des fauvettes._

 _Je veux entendre aller et venir les navettes_

 _De Pan, noir tisserand que nous entrevoyons_

 _Et qui file, en tordant l'eau, le vent, les rayons,_

 _Ce grand réseau, la vie, immense et sombre toile_

 _Où brille et tremble en bas la fleur, en haut l'étoile._ »

Un léger silence, relatif en ce cœur de forêt chargé de chants d'oiseaux, résonna un instant, avant que Severus ne réplique :

\- Du Victor Hugo ? Bien, comme tu le voudras …

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se mit à déclamer à son tour :

« _La nature est pleine d'amour,_

 _Jeanne, autour de nos humbles joies ;_

 _Et les fleurs semblent tour à tour_

 _Se dresser pour que tu les voies._

 _Vive Angélique ! à bas Orgon !_

 _L'hiver, qu'insultent nos huées,_

 _Recule, et son profil bougon_

 _Va s'effaçant dans les nuées._

 _La sérénité de nos cœurs,_

 _Où chantent les bonheurs sans nombre,_

 _Complète, en ces doux mois vainqueurs,_

 _L'évanouissement de l'ombre._

 _Juin couvre de fleurs les sommets,_

 _Et dit partout les mêmes choses ;_

 _Mais est-ce qu'on se plaint jamais_

 _De la prolixité des roses ?_

 _L'hirondelle, sur ton front pur,_

 _Vient si près de tes yeux fidèles_

 _Qu'on pourrait compter dans l'azur_

 _Toutes les plumes de ses ailes._

 _Ta grâce est un rayon charmant ;_

 _Ta jeunesse, enfantine encore,_

 _Éclaire le bleu firmament,_

 _Et renvoie au ciel de l'aurore._

 _De sa ressemblance avec toi_

 _Le lys pur sourit dans sa gloire ;_

 _Ton âme est une urne de foi_

 _Où la colombe voudrait boire._ »

\- Mouais, fit Lucius en reniflant. Je préfère celui-ci :

« _Au fond du parc qui se délabre,_

 _Vieux, désert, mais encor charmant_

 _Quand la lune, obscur candélabre,_

 _S'allume en son écroulement,_

 _Un moineau-franc, que rien ne gêne,_

 _A son grenier, tout grand ouvert,_

 _Au cinquième étage d'un chêne_

 _Qu'avril vient de repeindre en vert._

 _Un saule pleureur se hasarde_

 _À gémir sur le doux gazon,_

 _À quelques pas de la mansarde_

 _Où ricane ce polisson._

 _Ce saule ruisselant se penche ;_

 _Un petit lac est à ses pieds,_

 _Où tous ses rameaux, branche à branche,_

 _Sont correctement copiés._

 _Tout en visitant sa coquine_

 _Dans le nid par l'aube doré,_

 _L'oiseau rit du saule, et taquine_

 _Ce bon vieux lakiste éploré._

 _Il crie à toutes les oiselles_

 _Qu'il voit dans les feuilles sautant :_

 _\- Venez donc voir, mesdemoiselles !_

 _Ce saule a pleuré cet étang._

 _Il s'abat dans son tintamarre_

 _Sur le lac qu'il ose insulter :_

 _\- Est-elle bête cette mare !_

 _Elle ne sait que répéter._

 _Ô mare, tu n'es qu'une ornière._

 _Tu rabâches ton saule. Allons,_

 _Change donc un peu de manière._

 _Ces vieux rameaux-là sont très longs._

 _Ta géorgique n'est pas drôle._

 _Sous prétexte qu'on est miroir,_

 _Nous faire le matin un saule_

 _Pour nous le refaire le soir !_

 _C'est classique, cela m'assomme._

 _Je préférerais qu'on se tût._

 _Çà, ton bon saule est un bonhomme ;_

 _Les saules sont de l'institut._

 _Je vois d'ici bâiller la truite._

 _Mare, c'est triste, et je t'en veux_

 _D'être échevelée à la suite_

 _D'un vieux qui n'a plus de cheveux._

 _Invente-nous donc quelque chose !_

 _Calque, mais avec abandon._

 _Je suis fille, fais une rose,_

 _Je suis âne, fais un chardon._

 _Aie une idée, un iris jaune,_

 _Un bleu nénuphar triomphant !_

 _Sapristi ! Il est temps qu'un faune_

 _Fasse à ta naïade un enfant. —_

 _Puis il s'adresse à la linotte :_

 _\- Vois-tu, ce saule, en ce beau lieu,_

 _A pour état de prendre en note_

 _Le diable à côté du bon Dieu._

 _De là son deuil. Il est possible_

 _Que tout soit mal, ô ma catin ;_

 _L'oiseau sert à l'homme de cible,_

 _L'homme sert de cible au destin ;_

 _Mais moi, j'aime mieux, sans envie,_

 _Errer de bosquet en bosquet,_

 _Corbleu, que de passer ma vie_

 _À remplir de pleurs un baquet ! —_

 _Le saule à la morne posture,_

 _Noir comme le bois des gibets,_

 _Se tait, et la mère nature_

 _Sourit dans l'ombre aux quolibets_

 _Que jette, à travers les vieux marbres,_

 _Les quinconces, les buis, les eaux,_

 _À cet Héraclite des arbres_

 _Ce Démocrite des oiseaux._ »

\- Tu frimes, tu as choisi celui-ci seulement parce qu'il est plus long pour impressionner les enfants ! S'exclama Severus en appuyant son propos d'un geste qui désignait Drago et Harry qui s'étaient approchés d'eux, curieux.

\- Vous faites encore un concours de poème ? Demanda Drago, familier à ce jeu auquel se prêtaient souvent les deux adultes. Qui est l'auteur du jour ?

\- Victor Hugo, répondit son père le menton haut, pas peu fier de sa précédente démonstration.

C'est alors que Severus entama :

« _Elle me dit : Quelque chose_

 _Me tourmente. Et j'aperçus_

 _Son cou de neige, et, dessus,_

 _Un petit insecte rose._

 _J'aurais dû - mais, sage ou fou,_

 _A seize ans on est farouche,_

 _Voir le baiser sur sa bouche_

 _Plus que l'insecte à son cou._

 _On eût dit un coquillage ;_

 _Dos rose et taché de noir._

 _Les fauvettes pour nous voir_

 _Se penchaient dans le feuillage._

 _Sa bouche franche était là :_

 _Je me courbai sur la belle,_

 _Et je pris la coccinelle ;_

 _Mais le baiser s'envola._

Severus se tourna alors vers les enfants et termina :

 _\- Fils, apprends comme on me nomme,_

 _Dit l'insecte du ciel bleu,_

 _Les bêtes sont au bon Dieu,_

 _Mais la bêtise est à l'homme._ »

Harry pouffa à la dernière strophe et applaudit. Drago sourit, appréciateur et Severus se tourna vers son amant. Le nez haut, il souffla :

\- Je gagne par K.O. !

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que cette petite battle version littérature vous a plu ^^_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	31. Chapter 30

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_ _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Y'a moins de monde en ce moment, non ? ^^_

 _Bon, j'ai été pris d'une frénésie d'écriture, donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder ... Juste le temps que je retape le tout sur ordi, que je corrige, et je poste ! ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

.

Les deux enfants étaient couchés depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ils n'avaient pas fait long feu après le repas avec tant d'énergie dépensée dans la journée. Severus et Lucius, quant à eux, s'étaient installés au salon pour bouquiner un peu. Le maître des potions était plongé dans un épais livre, un ancien traité sur les élixirs médiévaux. Il y avait évidemment beaucoup d'éléments obsolètes, mais c'était néanmoins intéressant.

Un passage particulier sur une concoction à base de feuilles de saule séchées et broyées, mélangées à du sang de chèvre lui avait appris qu'elle pouvait substituer la bave de laie, évinçant par la même les effets secondaires nombreux si elle était associée à des ingrédients au taux d'acidité élevé.

De même, plus tôt dans sa lecture, il avait aussi appris que tourner la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, plutôt que dans l'autre, en ayant ajouté trois noyaux de griottes broyées et 4cL de jus d'ortie à une potion contre l'eczéma, le temps de pause entre la quatrième et cinquième étape était réduit de moitié. Ce qui n'était pas anodin puisqu'il était de 78h dans la recette originelle. Severus connaissait cette recette, mais il découvrait ses origines. Or, avoir du temps en plus lors de la préparation de certaines potions pouvait être parfois pratique.

Le potionniste était tellement plongé dans sa lecture, qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement la main qui caressait sa cuisse. Lucius qui avait choisi un livret de compte comme lecture en début de soirée – travail qu'il devait étudier pour une réunion avec son avocat le lendemain – avait terminé depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Temps qu'il avait utilisé à dévorer son amant du regard.

Le profil de son compagnon, avec ses longs cheveux encadrants son visage et ce nez légèrement busqué, il le connaissait par cœur, mais ne se lassait jamais de le contempler. Severus n'était pas un canon de beauté, on ne se retournait pas sur son passage, mais passez quelques minutes avec lui et vous ne pourriez qu'être subjuguer par son charme. Enfin, s'il ne vous envoyait pas sur les roses avant. Car c'était exactement ce à quoi on pouvait le comparer : une leur avec des épines pointues et coupantes qui le protégeaient au quotidien. Il fallait passer cette barrière pour découvrir l'homme qui se cachait derrière.

Cette barrière il se l'était construite et l'avait améliorée avec le temps, mais elle était déjà présente lorsque l'homme, alors âgé de onze ans, était arrivé à Poudlard. Lucius n'avait découvert pourquoi qu'après plusieurs années à le fréquenter et s'était échiné à l'approcher pour que le jeune homme taciturne s'ouvre au monde. Ce jeune homme qui semblait si aigri et amer, et pourtant si intelligent et plein de talents.

Severus n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Avec un père qui battait sa mère parce qu'elle était sorcière. Lui, moldu, n'avait pas supporté être supposément plus faible qu'une « simple femme » et s'était vengé en levant la main sur elle quotidiennement et en la soumettant à son autorité. Le père de son amant n'avait découvert les pouvoirs de sa femme qu'après leur mariage et il s'était réfugié derrière l'argument de la trahison pour la punir et lui porter la main dessus.

Lucius ne savait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette sorcière s'était laissé faire. Eileen Prince était l'héritière d'une illustre famille de sorciers, bien que non anoblie, car quelques moldus agrémentaient parfois sa généalogie, elle demeurait parmi les plus anciennes du Royaume-Uni. Il avait tenté d'interroger Severus, mais il semblait aussi ignare que lui sur la question. D'après lui, sa mère n'avait jamais usé de magie à la maison et n'était, de toute façon – même si ça n'excusait rien – pas exemptes de défauts. D'humeur toujours maussade, elle n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à son fils.

Contre ce qu'avait imaginé Lucius, Severus avait principalement été élevé par son père. Ce dernier, macho de la première heure, tenait à ce que son fils ait une bonne éducation – comprenez, qu'il devienne un garçon beau, grand et fort, surtout fort, et puisqu'il était déjà blanc de peau, hétérosexuel – bref, un homme bien selon ses propres critères.

D'extraction modeste, Tobias Snape n'avait jamais été très ambitieux, mais la famille était importante pour lui, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. Le moldu en voulait surtout à sa femme, alors quand Severus s'était révélé un sorcier à son tour, il avait essayé de fermer les yeux, mais était devenu alcoolique dans le processus. Sa nouvelle addiction n'arrangeant évidemment rien dans le foyer.

Lorsque Severus avait rejoint Poudlard, son père passait son temps entre son travail à la mine et son fauteuil devant la télévision du salon, une bière ou un whisky à la main. Sa mère restait enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée et ne sortait que pour faire des crises de colères hystériques qui se terminaient systématiquement par les hurlements et coups de son père sur elle. Lui, laissé à lui-même chez lui et persécuté à l'école à cause de sa pauvreté ou de la réputation de ses parents, essayait d'échapper à tout ça en passant tout son temps libre avec son amie, la fille cadette de ses voisins, Lily Evans.

Lily avait été la bouffée d'air frais, voire la bouée de sauvetage de Severus dans son enfance. Lucius avait longtemps cru que son amant en était amoureux, mais si ça avait pu être le cas dans leurs tendre enfance, Severus éprouvait surtout pour elle une reconnaissance sans fin, ainsi que, il fallait l'avouer, beaucoup d'affection, mais rien de romantique. Et pour le soutient qu'elle avait représenté pour son amant, Lucius lui en avait été infiniment reconnaissant.

Aujourd'hui, Severus avait réussi à acquérir une certaine confiance en lui, même si elle restait fragile, et un masque typiquement Serpentard le protégeait en permanence de toute attaque, quelle qu'elle soit, sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui. En compagnie de Lucius, puis de son filleul et maintenant de son fils Harry, Severus pouvait être lui-même : un homme avec ses faiblesses, mais malgré tout très fort, tant psychologiquement que physiquement ou magiquement. Un homme foncièrement bon qui connaissait le prix des sacrifices, prêt à tout pour les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Et surtout, un homme qui ne demandait qu'à aimer et être aimé en retour pour ce qu'il était, ni plus, ni moins.

Lucius continua de remonter sa main sur la cuisse ferme de son amant dans une caresse légère et douce. Il tentait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant de sortir son amant de sa lecture. Son geste paru vain jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'aine de son vis à vis. Là, Severus sursauté, le sortant enfin de son poussiéreux bouquin.

\- Lus, tu crois que c'est l'endroit et le moment ?

Lucius poursuivit son mouvement en faisant le chemin inverse avec le bout de ses doigts.

\- Nous pourrions effectivement rejoindre notre chambre, susurra l'aristocrate. Il est vrai que ce serait plus propice à ce que j'envisage. Quant au moment, je pense qu'il est idéal justement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais referma son livre, non sans avoir glisser un marque page à l'intérieur.

\- Tu m'as promis une récompense, ce matin, pour cette balade en forêt, lui rappela Lucius avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon sensuelle pour réactiver la mémoire de son amant.

\- Tu es insatiable, fit semblant de s'exaspérer le potionniste.

Cependant, Lucius pouvait sentir le pantalon de son compagnon se tendre sous l'apparition d'une érection sans équivoque.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécier cette marche, ajouta Severus.

Lucius exagéra une moue boudeuse qui saillerait peu à un Malfoy en public, mais habituelle pour son amant qui ne manquai pas de frissonner de désir en la voyant.

\- J'aurais préféré flâner près d'une fontaine, à l'ombre, sur un transat et avec un cocktail à la main, fit valoir l'aristocrate.

Severus plissa les lèvres, amusé par les simagrées de son compagnon.

\- Tu as simplement été vexé par ma victoire retentissante, fanfaronna Severus.

Lucius grimaça à ce rappel et repris un air plus digne, relevant le menton. Avec un dernier passage de sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, il se releva et fit mine de bailler.

\- Soit. Si tu ne veux pas de mes attentions, je vais me coucher seul …

Severus retint un glapissement à l'attouchement de son compagnon, mais pas le rictus qui apparut sur son visage face à tant de dramaturgie. Lucius était un comédien né.

Avant que l'aristocrate ne quitte la pièce, Severus le rattrapa et, saisissant sa main, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Chose dite, chose due ! J'ai une promesse à tenir ce soir …

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes gagnèrent leur chambre qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de garnir d'un sort de silence pour préserver les chastes oreilles de leurs deux bambins.

.

* * *

 _^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	32. Chapter 31

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_ _Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Voici la suite :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

.

Lucius était parti tôt ce matin-là. Harry et Drago étaient encore en train de petit déjeuner. Severus leur avait expliqué les raisons de son départ et cela avait un peu remué le plus jeune des deux.

Évidemment, la rentrée approchant, le départ de Lucius aujourd'hui et celui de Severus le lendemain rendaient les choses plus tangibles. Harry avait été oublieux du prochain départ de son père. Les deux hommes avaient sciemment occupé son esprit ailleurs pour qu'il ne se ronge pas les sangs, mais il fallait bien le confronter à la réalité avant que Severus ne quitte les lieux.

\- Nous allons profiter de cette journée ensemble, pour construire de beaux souvenirs qui te réconforterons quand je te manquerais. Je ferais de même, alors tâche d'afficher un beau sourire sur ce joli minois, ajouta Severus en passant sa main sur la joue de son fils.

D'un coup de baguette, il débarrassa la table et s'assit aux côtés de son fils, en face de son filleul.

\- Lucius rentrera ce soir pour le dîner. Quant à moi, je partirai demain matin, juste après le petit déjeuner. On sera jeudi, donc Lucius aurait dû travailler, mais exceptionnellement, il restera avec vous. Nous savons bien que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, Harry.

Severus jeta un regard à Drago et lui dit :

\- Je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de ton frère, Drago.

\- Oui, Severus.

L'homme lui sourit avec affection.

\- Lucius travaillera au Ministère en journée, mais il ne partira jamais avant que vous ne soyez couché, sauf exceptions évidemment.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent sagement. Harry commençait à avoir les yeux qui brillent, aussi Severus le prit-il sur ses genoux. L'homme le cala correctement dans ses bras et le garçon enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- Je rentrerais chaque weekend, sauf une fois sur quatre, quand ce sera mon tour de garde à Pré-au-Lard. Ces weekends-là, je ne viendrais passer que le dimanche avec vous. Il en sera de même pour les vacances. J'aurai aussi quelques jours de garde, mais nous aurons le temps de voir cela d'ici-là.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et poursuivit.

\- En journée, un précepteur, M. Ashton que connaît Drago, viendra à la maison, plutôt qu'au Manoir Malfoy, comme les années précédentes, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Drago.

Drago acquiesça. Son précepteur était un homme sévère, mais assez doux, juste, bienveillant et très intéressant.

\- Nous avons beaucoup hésité avec ton père quant à l'endroit où vous recevrez vos cours. Nous avons finalement opté pour lui faire confiance et le faire venir ici. Ce sera plus commode et sécuritaire pour toi, Harry. Au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa peut encore inviter n'importe qui et n'importe qui peut se pointer au milieu de la journée. Il ne faudrait pas que ta venue dans le monde sorcier soit ébruitée trop vite, Harry.

À son tour, le brun hocha de la tête. Ils en avaient discuté avec son père et il connaissait les raisons de ce secret.

\- M. Ashton sera donc mis sous serment et viendra chaque jour depuis le Manoir Malfoy par la cheminée. Drago, tu connais le fonctionnement … Harry, M. Ashton viendra vous donner des cours toute la journée. Il mangera aussi avec vous le midi. En revanche, cette année, il ne mangera pas avec vous le soir, ni ne dormira ici. Il réintégrera ses appartements au Manoir Malfoy, comme c'était le cas les années précédentes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry après un léger reniflement.

\- Les année précédentes, M. Ashton apprenait à Drago tout ce qu'un futur lord doit savoir. C'est pourquoi il passait tout son temps au Manoir. Lucius et la mère de Drago n'étaient que peu présents, donc le précepteur avait aussi un rôle de … Nounou, dirons-nous.

Drago pouffa.

\- Je ne crois pas que M. Ashton apprécierait ce qualificatif !

\- Non, mais c'est le terme qui se rapproche le plus de son rôle et que peut comprendre Harry.

\- Mais … Il donnera quoi comme cours ? Demanda timidement le petit brun. Je suis pas un futur lord, moi … N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais certains de ces cours te seront utiles pour comprendre le monde sorcier. Comme vous serez ses deux seuls élèves, vous aurez des leçons particulières qui répondront à votre niveau et à vos besoins.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous ne serons pas ensemble ?

\- Si, je pense que si, répondit Severus avec le sourire.

Il était heureux que son filleul s'inquiète de la question.

\- Mais Harry n'aura pas les mêmes cours que toi. Ton père a déjà établi un programme avec lui l'an dernier te concernant, tu reprendras tes leçons à leur suite. En revanche, en ce qui concerne Harry, c'est moi qui lui ais indiqué ce que je souhaitais qu'il enseigne.

\- Et alors ? Ce sera quoi ? Demanda Harry curieux en se détachant un peu de son père pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- D'abord, on dit « qu'est-ce que ce sera ? ». Tu auras des cours de langues : anglais, évidemment, mais aussi latin. C'est très important dans la société sorcière. Ensuite, tu pourras choisir entre des cours de français, d'allemand, de russe ou d'arabe. Je pense que, pour commencer, une seule suffira, nous verrons les mois ou années à venir si tu veux en choisir une deuxième.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait de latin ! S'exclama Harry inquiet.

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu prendras des cours ! Je sais quelle a été ton éducation, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, M. Ashton a été prévenu aussi de ta situation et te fera passer quelques tests pour évaluer ton niveau avant de commencer les cours. Ainsi, il saura précisément où tu en es et ce qu'il te reste à apprendre. Et il faut bien commencer un jour !

Severus passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le visage de son fils pour en effacer la moue angoissée qui s'y était dessinée.

\- Tu es un garçon intelligent, curieux et patient, et M. Ashton un précepteur attentif. Je suis certain que tout se passera très bien.

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu auras aussi des cours de mathématiques, de géographie, d'histoire moldue et sorcière. Ça ne devrait pas trop te changer des cours habituels, hum ?

Harry acquiesça d'accord, esquissant un sourire timide.

\- Tu suivras aussi quelques cours avec Drago, notamment celui sur l'étiquette dans le monde sorcier. Avec ton frère comme exemple, tu devrais apprendre vite.

Il se tourna vers son filleul et lui dit :

\- Je compte sur toi, Drago pour être exemplaire !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, certain qu'il le serait.

\- Oui, Severus, promit l'enfant avec un sourire fier.

\- Enfin, vous assisterez tous les deux à des cours de sport, d'arts plastiques, de musique, ainsi qu'à des cours de sciences moldues. Je tenais à ce que tu en aies, Harry, et j'ai réussi à convaincre ton père, Drago, que ça te serait bénéfique également.

Drago regardait son parrain choqué.

\- Des sciences moldues ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Si nous jugeons que c'est bon pour toi, Drago, fais-nous confiance, c'est que ça l'est. Tu verras par toi-même les apports que ces connaissances peuvent avoir sur la compréhension du monde tant moldu que magique. C'est entendu ?

\- Oui, Severus.

\- Bien. Avez-vous des questions, tous les deux ?

\- M. Ashton ne dormira pas là et mon père rentrera tous les soirs pour le dîner ? Voulu demander Drago pour confirmation.

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- Toute l'année ?

\- Sauf exceptions, oui.

Un sourire extatique se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet. D'ordinaire, son père travaillait tant qu'il ne le voyait que peu. Et sa mère était tellement occupée par ses galas et garden-partys qu'elle était comme un fantôme pour Drago : Une présence évasive au Manoir.

\- Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Severus.

Le petit brun s'était perdu dans ses pensées et en sortit avec un air de chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour en sortir totalement.

\- On ne fera pas de potions ?

Severus sourit avec affection et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les joues roses de son fils. Ce genre de gestes lui venaient de plus en plus facilement et il les appréciait autant que le jeune garçon. Et le fait que Harry lui demande précisément ce cours-ce lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Il n'y a pas d'instruction à la magie officielle avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Que ce soit en potion, sortilèges, métamorphoses, etcetera. En revanche, rien ne t'empêche de lire sur le sujet ou de venir brasser avec moi le weekend ou pendant les vacances.

Harry lui sourit à pleines dents en entendant cette réponse. Il adorait passer du temps avec son père et voulait le rendre fier en étant bon élève dans sa matière de prédilection.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	33. Chapter 32

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Cette fiction a dépassé les 600 reviews, merci beaucoup !_

 _Certains semblent avoir oublié : cette fiction n'a pas de plan, il n'y aura pas de grandes actions tonitruantes, il n'y a ni début, ni fin, juste une succession de moments au sein de cette étrange petite famille ! On s'attache aux personnages, c'est normal, je suis toujours à l'écoute de suggestions pour leur avenir, si vous avez une idée qui pourrai m'inspirer … Mais si Harry doit intégrer Poudlard, ce n'est pas avant longtemps, voire, je ne sais pas s'il le fera ! Il n'a que 8 ans, je le rappelle, et je n'aurai peut-être pas envie d'aller jusque-là !_

 _Bref. Concernant les autres personnages classiques de HP, peut être feront-ils une apparition, au gré de mes envies et besoins, mais aucun n'intégrera la fiction de manière définitive (enfin, je ne pense pas … Comme je ne cesse de le répéter : je n'ai pas de plan ! ^^)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire :)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

.

Harry essayait d'être fort, courageux et de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était dur. Il avait les yeux pleins d'eau au point que sa vision se faisait floue. Une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge et lui bloquait la respiration. Il n'expulsait de l'air que l'air que par à-coups, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots et reniflant par intermittence. Il avait regardé son père rassembler ses valises sur le sol du salon, devant la cheminée, impuissant face à son départ imminent.

Severus avait descendu ses malles pour Poudlard après un petit déjeuner rapide. Il avait vu son fils et son filleul rejoindre la salle à manger, mais ne leur avait pas prêté plus d'attention. Il savait que les « au revoir » seraient difficiles, il ne voulait pas les faire durer plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, passer et repasser devant son petit garçon au corps tremblant lui pesait et lui faisait mal. Il s'appliquait, à chaque passage, à lui donner une marque d'attention : passant sa main dans ses cheveux ou dans son dos, lui embrassant le front ou la joue, serrant son épaule.

Quand il fut bientôt l'heure de partir, il cessa ses allers-venues et se planta devant Harry, à genoux pour que son visage tombe face à celui sec, mais rougit de son fils.

\- Harry, mon cœur …

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune garçon s'effondre en larme dans les bras de son père. Severus ne put que le réceptionner dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

\- Je reviens demain soir, après le dîner. Ce ne sera pas long, je te promets que tu ne verras pas le temps passé d'ici-là. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser avec Drago.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui embrassa le front pour la énième fois ce matin-là, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir exprimer et conjurer la détresse qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Severus se détestait de laisser son fils à la maison tandis que lui partait pour Poudlard. Lucius avait dû lui répéter maintes fois que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il n'était pas un mauvais père et que, de toute façon, Harry n'était pas prêt à être confronté au monde magique de manière si brutale qu'en l'amenant si tôt à fréquenter Poudlard. Ce à quoi Severus avait concédé.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu rencontreras M. Ashton, il t'expliquera ce que vous allez faire cette année … Peut-être même que vous commencerez les cours dès ce matin ou cet après-midi … Tu pourras me raconter tout ce que tu as fait de beau, c'est d'accord ?

Il laissa le temps à Harry d'acquiescer et apposa un nouveau baiser sur son front.

\- Aller mon grand, sois fort et profite du temps. Bientôt, tu prieras pour que je ne sois plus autant là, à veiller sur toi, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse gaîté.

Il n'était pas pressé d'en arriver là. Il entendit d'ailleurs Harry bredouiller quelque chose, mais ne le comprit pas et lui demanda de répéter.

\- C'est faux, marmonna l'enfant à peine plus fort, mais suffisamment, cependant, pour que Severus entende cette fois-là.

L'homme sourit avec tristesse. Son petit garçon n'envisageait pas encore d'être heureux sans adulte pour s'occuper de lui. C'était normal, Harry n'avait que huit ans, mais Severus savait que viendrait un temps où son fils, devenu adolescent ou jeune adulte, serait bien content de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Il était tout de même soulagé que ce ne soit pas encore le cas.

Severus ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas la peine de se fâcher avec son fils à quelques minutes de son départ. Il voulait partir en bonne entente, il était déjà suffisamment inquiet comme ça. Il s'écarta légèrement de son fils et fouilla un instant dans sa poche. Après quelques petites secondes de recherche, il sortit une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendant une petite médaille où était gravé son nom complet : Severus Tobias Snape.

Il ouvrit le fermoir pour ouvrir le collier et le passa autour du cou de Harry, avant de le refermer une fois correctement placé.

\- C'est un cadeau de naissance que mon père m'avait fait. Ce n'est que de l'argent, rien d'aussi précieux que les bijoux de Lucius ou ceux que je pourrais m'offrir aujourd'hui, mais c'est l'un des rares biens que je garde de mon enfance et j'y tiens beaucoup.

Severus n'avait que peu de bons souvenirs de son père. Il n'avait pas été un homme très ouvert, ni très démonstratif, mais il l'avait aimé à sa manière, il le pensait sincèrement.

Le potionniste ne saurait dire lequel de son père ou de sa mère avait été le pire avec lui. Après avoir fait ses premières manifestations de magie accidentelle, son père avait pris ses distances avec lui, sans le mettre complètement de côté non plus. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui avait-il dit un jour, comme si la magie était une tare, mais que, malgré elle, il aimait sa progéniture. Severus s'était raccroché à cette pensée toute son enfance et elle avait fini par imprégner sa mémoire.

Sa mère, quant à elle, n'avait jamais été vraiment là pour lui, tout en étant omniprésente dans sa vie, enfant. Elle lui faisait à manger, lui donnait des livres sur la magie, comme si elle en ressentait le devoir, plus que par véritable amour. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de parler avec lui. Severus ne se souvenait même pas d'un seul geste d'affection qu'elle aurait pu lui porter. En revanche, il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle s'était mise en colère sans raisons. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait une sorte de maladie ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle autrement.

Severus était bien incapable de dire pourquoi son père et sa mère s'étaient mis ensembles, s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un enfant. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir jamais vu agréables l'un envers l'autre, encore moins affectueux ou aimants. Sa mère était morte d'un coup de trop porté lors d'une énième bagarre, sûrement engendrée de son fait. Son père avait fini en prison où il avait fini ses jours, tué dans une rixe entre deux gangs ennemis. Il se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

C'était incroyablement triste. Severus ne saurait même jamais dire si ses parents avaient été heureux un jour. Lui avait vécu ce bout de vie avec eux, son enfance, avec un certain détachement, comme externe à ce foyer misérable. Enfant laissé à lui-même la plupart du temps, il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir éprouver autre chose que de la pitié pour ses parents. Aujourd'hui, même avec le recul, il ne voyait pas de points positifs à ce gâchis. Pourtant, au fond de lui avait toujours subsisté un espoir que son existence n'ait pas été vaine.

Et à ce jour, son fils sous les yeux, il pouvait enfin affirmer qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans le monde. Cette médaille n'avait pas de portée particulièrement symbolique pour lui, mais elle lui avait toujours appartenu. C'était l'une de ses rares possessions lorsqu'il était enfant et, aujourd'hui, il souhaitait la donner à son fils.

Après une légère inspiration pour revenir au présent, il poursuivit :

\- Je souhaite que tu la portes, à présent. Tu auras, ainsi, un petit bout de moi toujours avec toi. Prends en soin.

\- Promis papa. Merci beaucoup, fit Harry en reniflant, très ému.

Severus embrassa une dernière fois son fils, puis dit au revoir à son filleul à qui il donna quelques recommandations de dernière minute. Enfin, il embrassa Lucius avant de se saisir de ses malles allégées et rétrécies, puis de franchir les flammes vertes de la cheminée en énonçant clairement sa destination.

Lorsque Severus disparut dans l'âtre, Harry émit un sanglot. Drago, qui s'était tenu un peu l'écart jusqu'alors, se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Son petit frère en avait besoin et il pouvait facilement la lui donner. Sur ce, Lucius les invita à petit-déjeuner correctement. Il dut forcer un peu Harry à avaler quelque chose, ne voulant pas qu'il reste le ventre vide, mais consentit à abandonner lorsque l'enfant eut manger un pancake et bu un verre de lait.

Les trois membres restant de la petite famille patientèrent ensuite quelques minutes dans le silence. Lucius avait prévenu les garçons que leur précepteur allait arriver à 8h30 précise. Quand la grande horloge du salon sonna un coup, un « woosh » se fit entendre dans le salon et les flammes redevinrent vertes, laissant passer une petite silhouette. Aussitôt, l'aristocrate se leva pour la saluer.

M. Ashton ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry. L'homme était petit et fluet, comme une brindille prête à se casser au moindre coup de vent. De courts cheveux blond doré entouraient un visage fin et délicat et mettaient ses yeux bruns et chauds en valeur. Harry s'était plutôt imaginé grand et vieux personnage impressionnant ou un homme robuste effrayant, mais son précepteur paraissait avenant, presque jovial.

\- M. Ashton, laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Snape, le deuxième enfant dont vous aurez à vous charger.

Lucius fit un geste du bras pour indiquer le petit brun qui se trouvait juste à côté de Drago, un peu en retrait, tenant toujours sa main. L'homme s'approcha et sourit aux deux enfants.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, M. Snape. M. Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

\- Plaisir partager, M. Ashton.

Le précepteur sourit davantage.

\- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos bonnes manières, M. Malfoy.

L'enfant pouffa discrètement et ils partagèrent un regard complice. Se tournant à nouveau vers Lucius, l'homme demanda ensuite :

\- Quel espace pouvons-nous occuper pour les cours, Lord Malfoy ?

\- Eh bien, il y a la grande table de la salle à manger que nous n'occupons que peu. Vous pouvez vous y étaler à loisir. La bibliothèque vous est également accessible, ajouta l'aristocrate avec un geste de la main pour désigner les différents espaces qui étaient tous deux dans la continuité du salon.

La salle à manger se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée et donnait accès à la cuisine, tandis que la bibliothèque occupait l'espace miroir à la cuisine, dans le fond du salon, du côté droit de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous pouvez évidemment sortir dans le jardin si besoin est, poursuivit Lucius. Nous nous trouvons dans une bulle sécurisée, la magie restera indétectable pour nos voisins moldus.

\- Ma foi, ce sera amplement suffisant. Je vous remercie, Lord Malfoy.

\- Mais je vous en prie, M. Ashton. Severus vous a déjà transmis les attentes qu'il avait concernant les enseignements de son fils, je crois.

\- Tout à fait, confirma le précepteur.

\- Et vous connaissez les miens pour Drago.

\- Assurément, Lord Malfoy.

\- Bien, en ce cas, je vais vous laisser travailler. Pour ces deux premiers jours, je resterais présent. Je travaillerais dans mon bureau, à l'étage. N'y voyez aucune insulte, c'est la première fois que Harry a un précepteur à domicile et il n'est pas familier des apprentissages sorciers. Aussi préféré-je être à portée.

\- Comme il vous sied, Lord Malfoy. M. Snape m'a prévenu de la situation de son fils. J'en ai pris compte dans la préparation de mes cours.

\- À la bonne heure. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et Harry et leur sourit avant de poser un genou à terre devant eux. Ils avaient décidé, avec Severus, de ne pas changer leur comportement avec les enfants à la maison. Si l'aristocrate conservait ses bonnes manières avec le précepteur, c'était plus par réflexes. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'adressa à eux, il le fit comme à son habitude. Et si M. Ashton en fut surpris, rien n'y parut.

\- Drago, mon ange, je compte sur toi pour être sage et appliqué. Harry, mon grand, -sois aussi curieux et vif que d'ordinaire et tout se passera bien. Je reste à la maison si tu as un souci. Aujourd'hui et demain vont être une sorte de test, nous feront le bilan de cette expérience ce weekend avec ton père et nous aviserons de ton futur tous ensemble. En attendant, je sais combien tu aimes apprendre de nouvelles choses alors profite de M. Ashton pour poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Entendu ?

\- Oui, Lucius.

L'aristocrate leur sourit avec affection, déposa un baiser sur chacun de leur front, puis, avec un dernier signe de tête pour le précepteur, monta dans son bureau.

\- Bien, fit M. Ashton avec le sourire. Au travail, messieurs.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	34. Chapter 33

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

.

Harry fut très intimidé toute la matinée et resta assez muet, mais M. Ashton, qui leur avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom : Henry, fut compréhensif et se montra bienveillant. Petit à petit, le jeune garçon finit par se détendre, surtout que Drago semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Le précepteur put faire plusieurs tests dans la matinée qui se poursuivirent pendant l'après-midi et pendant lesquels il put évaluer les connaissances du petit brun dans de nombreux domaines.

Harry resta très passif, il y eut beaucoup d'exercices sur papiers, mais aussi pratiques, la plupart des questions restaient à l'oral, pour que l'enfant ne soit pas gêné dans la formulation de ses phrases par écrit, même si cette compétence fut aussi évaluée. Harry fit tout ce qu'on lui demanda avec application et concentration, voulant prouver tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

En revanche, il n'eut aucune idée de son niveau. Henry lui affirmait toujours que c'était très bien et qu'il pourrait programmer beaucoup de choses ensemble. Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il était assez satisfait, mais qu'il restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que l'interpréta Harry.

À la fin de la journée, Lucius et M. Ashton échangèrent quelques mots et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Le père de famille rejoignit ainsi les enfants et ils purent discuter de leur journée.

\- Est-ce que ça a été, Harry ? Drago ? Demanda directement Lucius après avoir tenté de faire parler le jeune homme en tournant autour du pot sans résultats.

\- Oui, Lucius. M. Ashton est gentil. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions, ajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

\- C'est normal, mon grand. Nous t'avions prévenu. M. Ashton doit savoir exactement où tu en es pour pouvoir t'enseigner ce que tu ne sais pas encore, à partir de ce que tu sais déjà. Il ne serait pas intéressant pour toi, voire ce serait improductif, d'étudier quelque chose que tu sais déjà, ni quelque chose qui serait hors de portée, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois …

\- Et M. Ashton aime connaître un peu ses élèves, s'intéresser à eux … Il connaît bien Drago, puisque ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il est son précepteur. Toi, il te découvre à peine. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une personne de confiance, qui est très intelligent et compréhensif. Si tu es mal à l'aise avec quelque chose, tu peux le lui dire. Ou si tu préfères, me le dire et je lui transmettrais. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, Lucius ! Merci !

\- Mais de rien, mon grand. Et si nous allions manger, maintenant ? Dobby doit avoir fini de préparer le repas.

\- Chouette ! S'exclama Drago. J'ai une faim de loup-garou !

\- C'est quoi un loup-garou ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois le chemin de la cuisine.

.

Lucius était allé coucher son fils et s'apprêtait à border Harry. Il redoutait un peu ce moment. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il craignait des difficultés à l'endormissement. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux, ni aujourd'hui, ni hier et, avec le départ de Severus, Harry ne devait pas se sentir très sécure.

L'homme pénétra dans la chambre de son beau-fils et constata effectivement que Harry était assis sur son lit, immobile, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées. Au moins, était-il propre et déjà en pyjama. Il s'avança vers la petite silhouette et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda-t-il doucement en passant une main dans son dos.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se tourna alors vers Lucius et l'homme put découvrir toutes les larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

\- Oh, Harry, vient-là, mon grand.

Lucius prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le petit se lova contre lui. Les berçant tous les deux doucement, il lui donna le temps de se calmer un peu en laissant sortir les pleurs.

Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, d'un coup de baguette, Lucius alluma la veilleuse qu'ils avaient installé avec Severus dans le milieu de l'été et éteignit toutes les autres lumières, n'oubliant pas non plus de fermer les rideaux de la chambre. Quand ce fut fait, il poussa gentiment l'enfant à se coucher dans le lit, tout en restant près de lui.

Habituellement, Harry pouvait lire un peu ou l'un des deux adultes lui lisait une histoire, cependant, Lucius sentait que ce soir-là n'était pas aux rituels quotidiens. À occasion exceptionnelles, réponses exceptionnelles. C'est alors que, posant une main sur le front de l'enfant et une autre sur son ventre, il intima à Harry de faire le petit exercice de méditation qu'ils avaient l'habitude de travailler un peu tous les soir, maintenant.

Et, profitant de l'attention détournée de l'enfant, Lucius débuta la petite berceuse qui accompagnait ses micro-séances de légilimancie dans sa propre enfance. Doucement, il regarda Harry tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à contrôler le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire de l'enfant. Quand il fut certain que Harry était profondément endormi, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, ayant été distrait une partie de la journée par son inquiétude pour son beau-fils. Il laissa tout de même les deux portes ouvertes pour être à l'affût du moindre bruit, puis se plongea dans de soporifiques dossiers ministériels.

.

Severus s'était rongé les sangs toute la journée. Rien ne parut sur son visage, évidemment, mais il passa tout son temps à penser à son fils, ne progressant pas comme il voulait dans la préparation de ses cours. Son inquiétude redoubla après le dîner et il se fit violence pour ne pas faire de saut chez lui. Il tentait de se raisonner en pensant que ce serait pire encore pour Harry qui ne comprendrait pas les raisons de son retour.

En revanche, dès que la soirée fut suffisamment avancée, il passa un coup de cheminette à Lucius pour avoir de nouvelles.

\- Comment s'est passé la journée ? Demanda-t-il avidement une fois la tête passée dans l'âtre.

Lucius lui sourit, amusé.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, Sev. Il était un peu chamboulé ce soir, donc c'est moi qui l'ai endormi, mais il a eu une bonne journée et il dort actuellement comme un bébé.

Severus se permit alors un soupir et ses épaules relâchèrent enfin la pression qui s'y était logée tout au long de la journée.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Lucius. Tu as réussi à te concentrer ?

Severus grogna en s'asseyant plus confortablement devant la cheminée.

\- Je n'ai rien réussi à faire ! S'exaspéra le professeur de potions.

\- Et moi donc ! Rétorqua Lucius.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil de connivence et échangèrent un sourire complice.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	35. Chapter 34

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Désolée pour l'expression malheureuse de « demi-fils » (à la place de beau-fils) qui a choqué quelques-uns d'entre vous … Je n'avais pas retrouvé la bonne expression (alors même que je l'avais déjà utilisée dans le même chapitre, mais impossible de remettre le doigt dessus et elle se traînait sur le bout de ma langue … Bref.) La modification a été faite entre-temps, merci à celle qui m'a aidé à la retrouver :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

.

Severus passa l'âtre de la cheminée et expira un soupir de contentement. Il était chez lui. Retourner dormir seul dans ses appartements de professeur avait été désagréable. Pas que les lieux qui lui étaient prêtés soient inconfortables, mais il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir dans son lit douillet, aux côtés de son amant. Maintenant que Lucius avait emménagé avec lui, c'était plus délicieux encore. Et puis il y avait ses enfants, Drago et Harry lui avaient manqués la veille au soir et aujourd'hui. Ces petits moments informels avec sa famille étaient ce qu'il préférait.

Il soupira à nouveau au weekend qui se profilait devant lui. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de classes aujourd'hui et avait pu rattraper son retard de la veille, ainsi pourrait-il profiter de ces deux jours sans avoir à travailler plus qu'une petite heure chaque soir.

Lucius apparu, sortant de la cuisine avec deux tasses sur un plateau.

\- Bonjour bel homme, fit-il en s'approchant de son amant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Lus.

Il suivit son compagnon dans le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tiens, un irish coffee.

Lucius lui tendit l'une des tasses et pris la sienne avant de s'asseoir à son tour confortablement au fond du sofa. Severus réceptionna le breuvage, trempa ses lèvres dedans et gémit de bien-être avant de s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte de son amant.

\- Les enfants prennent leur douche, ils ne devraient pas tarder à sortir. On a un peu tarder au dîner.

Severus émis un son compréhensif et se détendit dans le silence bienfaiteur de sa maison. Enfin il n'y avait plus ce brouhaha perpétuel d'enfants braillant et gesticulant tout le temps autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et Lucius le laissa couler dans son étreinte. Ils burent ainsi leurs boissons, un simple thé noir pour Lucius, et attendirent que les enfants finissent leur toilette pour les coucher.

Bientôt, de petits pas se firent entendre à l'étage.

\- Veux-tu que j'y aille ? Demanda Lucius à son amant qui paraissait somnoler dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, Severus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, semblant requinqué.

\- Non, je veux les voir, répondit-il en se levant.

Et, dans la foulée, il se dirigea vers l'étage sous l'œil amusé de son amant. Il monta les marche quatre à quatre et se pressa dans la chambre la plus proche.

\- Bonsoir Drago, fit-il quand il tomba sur son filleul les cheveux encore humides.

Le jeune garçon sursauta, mais quand il reconnut son parrain, son visage s'éclaira soudainement, laissa éclater un large sourire.

\- Sev ! S'exclama le blondinet.

L'enfant lui sauta dans les bras et claqua un énorme bisou sur ses joues. Heureux de se retrouver, même s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, ils discutèrent un petit peu de leurs journées respectives au milieu du palier.

Plusieurs minutes après, Drago alla se coucher alors que son père montait leur dire « bonne nuit » et Severus se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était rentré. Habituellement, Harry cherchait plutôt après lui. Peut-être était-il occupé dans sa chambre ou encore dans la salle de bain ?

Il toqua trois petits coups sur le panneau de bois et attendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Doucement, il poussa le battant et fit un pas dans la pièce. Les lustres et lampes de chevet étaient éteintes, les rideaux tirés, seule la veilleuse émettait une faible lumière et éclairait sa vision. Plissant les yeux, Severus vit une forme sur le lit. Précautionneusement, sans faire de bruit, il progressa jusqu'au baldaquin et constata que Harry était déjà couché, les yeux fermés, enfoncé sous sa couette.

Le potionniste resta un moment interdit. Il était surpris que son fils, si peu enclin à le laisser partir la veille, ne l'ait pas attendu ce soir. Il ressentit une certaine déception à ce fait. Aurait-il dû monter le voir dès son arrivée ? Peut-être était-il très fatigué ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient de spécial aujourd'hui, Drago lui avait parlé de ses cours, mais peut-être avait-ce été différent pour Harry ?

Une vicieuse boule de culpabilité se logea dans son ventre. Les épaules basses, il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la respiration du garçon était bien trop rapide. Harry ne dormait pas.

Ses battements de cœur tout à coup plus rapides, Severus se redressa et attendit un mouvement de l'enfant. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu entrer ? Pourtant, même après plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ? Murmura-t-il, incertain.

Là, il vit distinctement le petit corps sous ses yeux se tendre, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas plus, ni ne prononça mot. Severus ne put qu'en déduire que cet immobilisme et ce mutisme étaient volontaires. Harry boudait.

Circonspect, ne sachant quoi en penser, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le salon. Lucius qui s'y trouvait se leva à son arrivée, voulant aller saluer Harry et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit à son tour, se figea en voyant l'expression de son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Severus resta une seconde muet, les yeux dans le vague avant de lâcher, abrutit :

\- Harry boude.

À cette déclaration, Lucius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry bouderait-il ? Il était monté dans la salle de bain certes fatigué, mais de bonne humeur. Et pourquoi l'enfant ferait-il la tête à son père alors qu'il pouvait se montrer si dépendant de lui ? À moins qu'il ne lui en veuille justement parce que son père l'avait « abandonné » ?

Voulant vérifier sa théorie et, malgré tout, légèrement inquiet par l'état du garçon, il embrassa son compagnon avant de monter à son tour. Pénétrant dans la chambre de Harry doucement, mais sans hésitations, il marcha directement vers le lit où les couvertures étaient bombées. Patientant quelques secondes, il fit le même constat que son amant.

Il décida alors de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, près du corps allongé de l'enfant, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser.

\- Harry, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as ?

Reconnaissant la voix de l'aristocrate, l'enfant consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Lucius fut soulagé de voir que Harry allait bien et qu'il acceptait de lui parler. Ou du moins de reconnaître sa venue et de ne pas l'ignorer, car il resta muet.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda l'adulte.

L'enfant ne dit rien, mais sa moue fut parlante pour lui.

\- As-tu mal quelque part ?

Cette fois, Harry dénia d'un signe de tête.

\- Es-tu fâché après moi ? Fit-il mine de s'inquiéter.

Aussitôt, le petit brun dénia avec de nombreux coups secs de la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord, l'apaisa Lucius avec le sourire, malgré lui amusé par le jeu de l'enfant. Est-ce à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec M. Ashton ou Drago et dont je n'aurais pas eu vent ?

\- Non, bredouilla Harry.

Son visage se lissait petit à petit et Lucius continua son cirque :

\- D'accord. Est-ce que … C'est à cause du repas ? N'as-tu pas apprécié le rosbeef et ses pommes de terre ? Ou bien est-ce la mousse au chocolat ?

\- Non ! Répondit Harry plus franchement, lui aussi amusé par la scène que lui faisait l'aristocrate qui exagérait ses mimiques et sa gestuelle.

\- Ah ! C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Tu as repris deux fois, petit glouton ! S'exclama joyeusement Lucius.

Il lança ses mains sur le ventre de son beau-fils et le chatouilla avec ferveur, le faisant éclater de rire. Ils gloussèrent tous les deux quand l'homme transforma ses guilis en tendres caresses sur les joues rougies du jeune garçon.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, alors que l'enfant s'était apaisé, Lucius soupira. Tout en passant plusieurs fois ses doigts dans la douce et lisse chevelure de Harry, il lui dit :

\- Ton père t'aime, tu sais ? Il ne pourrait jamais t'abandonner, tu n'imagines pas comme il tient à toi. Te laisser à la maison quand lui part travailler pour la semaine à Poudlard est dur pour lui. Il joue les hommes forts et insensibles, mais il l'est, surtout quand il est question de personne en qui il tient beaucoup.

L'homme passa ses doigts sur sa joue et lui demanda :

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas le saluer ?

Après une courte seconde d'hésitation, Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Lucius se redressa alors et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, l'enfant se précipita vers son père et ce dernier le réceptionna vivement, le portant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Pardon papa, bredouilla Harry contre son cou.

\- Oh, mon cœur …

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, touché, amusé, mas surtout légèrement dépité par cette scène. Severus pouvait se montrer en véritable handicapé des sentiments et Harry n'était guère mieux, la faute à leurs enfances respectives. Il faudra qu'il les surveille à l'avenir.

Père et fils restèrent accrochés, se murmurant excuses et mots réconfortants, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon s'endorme, la tête contre l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier alla alors le recoucher, le borda correctement, avant de lui embrasser le front et de quitter la pièce à pas de loup.

Quand il redescendit, le potionniste avait le cœur plus léger, bien qu'une légère culpabilité y subsiste. Lucius le prit à son tour contre lui et, glissant son nez dans son cou, lui murmura :

\- Mon Poufsouffle adoré.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	36. Chapter 35

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Certains semblaient curieux de l'histoire de mon Lucius (qui est un peu OCC, je l'avoue) donc j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre pour vous !_

 _J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai passé la première épreuve de mon concours et que la deuxième se profile, donc je vais avoir moins de temps … Mon rythme de publication pourra en être perturbé !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

.

Severus parcourait du bout des doigts le torse nu de son amant, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule ronde de Lucius qui passait ses propres doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Ils s'étaient réveillés il y a peu et, après un baiser, ils s'étaient laissé emporter pas la luxure et avaient fait l'amour passionnément.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence régnait, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne murmure :

\- Albus m'a interrogé sur mes allers-retours à la maison.

Le directeur savait évidemment que Harry logeait chez lui. Il était présent lorsque Severus avait déclaré vouloir prendre sa garde, après qu'il ait été inspecté par l'infirmière de Poudlard suite à l'incident survenu à l'école moldue de l'enfant, et n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais laissé partir le petit n'importe où, se tenant garant de sa sécurité.

\- Il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir à Poudlard avec moi …

Lucius resta silencieux, attendant que son amant termine. Comme lui, il avait horreur d'être interrompu et savait qu'il fallait parfois prendre son temps pour composer certaines phrases. Et il n'avait nul besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. D'ailleurs ses prochains propos le lui confirma :

\- Je lui ai dit que Harry était entre de bonnes mains. J'ai laissé entendre qu'il avait un précepteur pour lui enseigner ce qu'il avait à apprendre et qu'il était sous la bonne garde d'un elfe de maison.

\- Tu sais qu'il doit se douter qu'il y a autre chose ? Il te connaît mieux que personne et est au courant pour notre relation.

Il renifla suite à cette réflexion. Dumbledore avait été l'un des premiers à savoir pour leur mise en couple. L'un des seuls, rares étaient ceux à le savoir. Seulement, le directeur avait été un mentor pour son amant et était devenu son principal protecteur depuis qu'ils avaient retourner leur veste.

Oui, « retourner leur veste » Lucius et Severus avaient bien été Mangemort pendant une courte période. L'aristocrate avait été embrigadé par son père et son grand-père dès sa plus tendre enfance. Abraxas Malfoy avait été un fervent soutien de Lord Voldemort dès ses premières heures. Lucius avait naturellement reçu une éducation « digne de ce nom ».

Quand il était enfant, Lucius avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec son père qui l'aimait beaucoup et l'élevait comme un prince. C'est ce qui avait causé le plus de tort à Lucius. Il avait réellement aimé et été aimé par son père. Il avait été totalement endoctriné dès son plus jeune âge, comme son père avant lui.

À la différence que Lucius, lui, avait été confronté à d'autres événements qui l'avaient conduit à remettre en question de nombreuses choses soutenues par le Maître. Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, alors que la guerre commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, il avait commencé à ouvrir les yeux. Les rivalités entre Maisons atteignaient des proportions jamais égalées. Ce n'était qu'à sa rencontre avec Severus, lors de sa septième année, qu'il ouvrit véritablement les yeux.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il n'avait jamais été d'un grand courage et resta dans les robes de son père encore quelques années. À cette époque, le Maître avait assez de disciples pour ne pas recruter au berceau, aussi eut-il le temps de finir ses études.

Il garda le contact avec Severus tout ce temps, s'assurant que son petit protégé s'en sorte dans le monde sorcier. Il déplorait ne pouvoir être plus présent pour lui lorsqu'il apprit toutes les frasques qu'il subissait. Cependant, il fit de son possible pour lui créer de bonnes relations, parallèlement à son propre réseau. C'est ainsi qu'un été il put présenter Severus à un Maître des Potions reconnu pour qu'il fasse son apprentissage auprès de lui dès qu'il aurait ses ASPIC en poche.

Malheureusement, Abraxas eut vent de cette fréquentation particulière et tint à voir cet ami proche du Maître pour lui apporter ses talents si précieux. Lucius ne put rien faire et Severus fut présenté au Lord au plus tôt, dès qu'il quitta Poudlard, en 1978. Heureusement, son apprentissage était prenant et il n'eut jamais à participer aux raids Mangemorts.

Lucius, lui, avait été marié à une noble, Narcissa, fille de la prestigieuse, noble et ancienne famille de sang-pur Black, dès sa sortie de Poudlard, en 1972. Mariage arrangé depuis longtemps entre les deux familles, Lucius connaissait sa fiancée de vue, pour l'avoir fréquenté à de nombreuses reprises lors de bals organisé par les grandes familles ou par le Ministère, mais n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle. Chose qu'il n'avait guère fait plus une fois unis. Comme les convenances le voulaient, ils avaient consommé leur mariage et avait cherché à produire un héritier.

Une fois sa Maîtrise en sciences politiques terminée, en 1977, puis sa seconde Licence en management, en 1980, Lucius s'était retrouvé obligé de rejoindre le Lord. À 26 ans, il avait officiellement été intronisé par son père fans les rangs Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps.

Après avoir assisté à la mort de son père lors d'un de ces fameux raids auquel il avait été forcé de participer, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester parmi eux. Il avait fui immédiatement. Avec sa femme qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit de bon cœur – elle avait bien senti le vent tourné et voulait se mettre à l'abri avant que la situation ne devienne inextricable – ils s'étaient réfugiés au Manoir Malfoy et avaient dressé toutes les barrières de sécurité ancestrales.

Seul Severus, son meilleur ami et amour secret depuis quelques mois, avait le mot de passe pour prendre contact avec lui par Cheminette. Il l'avait d'ailleurs sommé de ne plus répondre aux appels du Lord et de se cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Severus avait à présent une Maîtrise en potions – Maîtrise qu'il avait eu en 3 ans au lieu de 5, faisant de lui le plus jeune maître en potions jamais connu – mais portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Le jeune potionniste s'était senti impropre à exercer quelques métiers que ce soit ou tout bonnement se présenter à un entretien d'embauche. Ce fut Lucius connaissait le statut de « chef de la Lumière » du directeur de Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'à l'été 1981, Severus se présenta à Poudlard et devint professeur de potions, puis directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Moins d'un an après, Lord Voldemort était défait et la paix régnait à nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Lucius avait alors pu laisser libre cours à son amour pour son ami d'enfance et avait pactisé avec Narcissa pour leurs libertés officieuses et mutuelles. Sa femme avait signé sans hésitation et une nouvelle vie s'était offerte à l'aristocrate.

Leur fils de dix-huit mois serait élevé par lui, principalement. C'était un petit garçon et Narcissa n'aurait donc que peu de choses à lui transmettre. Et puisque ce n'était qu'une naissance de convenances, elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par l'éducation de cet enfant. Drago n'était son fils que par les liens biologiques. C'était donc Lucius, d'abord par obligation, puis par réelle affection, qui avait pris soin de lui, avec l'aide de Severus quand c'était possible.

Evidemment, dans l'entretien qui avait permis à Severus d'intégrer le corps professoral de Poudlard, le potionniste avait dû expliquer la situation avec détails et avait aussi dévoilé son lien avec Lucius. Albus avait voulu en savoir plus sur cette « relation » qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui et, pour montrer sa bonne foi, Severus avait été complètement honnête.

\- Personne ne sait que tu as emménagé chez moi, réfuta Severus.

\- Certes, mais Albus te connait. Tu ne laisserais jamais Harry, un enfant avec ce passif, seul avec un précepteur inconnu.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais son silence parla pour lui. Albus était loin d'être stupide, il savait additionner deux et deux. Et avec tout son réseau, il devait savoir bien plus de choses que le commun des sorciers. Enfin, comme son amant venait de le notifier, Albus le connaissait.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les bancs de Poudlard et plus encore depuis qu'il y était devenu professeur, il avait toujours gardé un lien avec le directeur. Severus admirait sincèrement Albus Dumbledore. Pas aussi aveuglément qu'un bon nombre de sorciers, non, il savait combien l'illustre directeur pouvait être manipulateur et retord, mais Albus était une personne fondamentalement bonne qui ne voulait que la paix.

Severus soupira, embrassa l'épaule sous lui, puis se leva.

\- Je ne lui ai pas menti : Harry est entre de bonnes mains.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	37. Chapter 36

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis en vacances depuis quelques heures et c'est bien ! ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

.

M. Ashton avait conduit Harry et Drago dehors. Lucius les avait suivis du regard un instant avant de remonter dans son bureau, confiant. Son demi-frère semblait véritablement avoir confiance en leur précepteur aussi, alors Harry les suivi tous les deux en restant silencieux, attendant de voir ce qui allait leur être demandé.

Une fois arrivés sous un grand pin, dans son ombre bien à l'abri des rayons agressifs du soleil, M. Ashton leur donna plusieurs outils : Une feuille et un stylo chacun, une boite opaque au couvercle percé et une autre transparente au couvercle grossissant, une loupe chacun, une plaque de verre graduée de 10cm sur 10cm sur laquelle était représentée une grille en fines lignes rouges et, enfin, un pinceau chacun.

\- Voilà. Vous avez à présent tout le matériel nécessaire.

L'homme regarda avec amusement les deux enfants qui tournaient et retournaient chacun des objets qu'il leur avait donnés pour en comprendre la fonction et l'utilisation, affichant tous deux de régulières petites grimaces très parlantes.

\- Avez-vous trouvé à quoi servaient chacun de ces objets ?

Harry releva la tête le premier avec l'intention de parler, mais s'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à son précepteur. Devait-il lever la main ? S'exprimer librement ? Y avait-il une formule de politesse spécifique pour donner une réponse ? Les jeudi et vendredi précédent, M. Ashton s'était contenté de les interroger sur de nombreux sujets, tantôt à l'oral, tantôt à l'écrit, parfois au cours d'activités manuelles. Puis il avait expliqué et montré beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont se déroulerait l'année, certains cours pratiques et le matériel qu'ils utiliseraient souvent, ce qu'il attendait d'eux comme comportement général aussi, mais il était resté très vague dans les modalités-mêmes de réponses.

Il avait insisté sur la politesse et le respect qu'ils devaient se montrer mutuellement, ce qui paraissait évident à Harry. Cependant, ces attentes pouvaient être bien différentes selon les personnes, il avait pu le constater un bon nombre de fois. Lucius pouvait s'adresser à des personnes avec multiples formules de politesse, mais avec ces mêmes formules faire preuve de méchanceté incisive envers ses détracteurs.

Son père attendait u bon nombre de choses de sa part en ce qui concernait le respect et la politesse, mais elles étaient bien différentes de ce les Dursley ne se ressemblaient en rien, pourtant, aux regards de certains, mais très diverses, ils présentaient tous deux les qualités requises du bon enfant poli et respectueux. Alors Harry était perdu.

M. Ashton avait bien vu l'hésitation de l'enfant, mais il attendait de voir si c'était un problème de timidité ou d'autre chose. C'était la première leçon qu'il donnait aux garçons, mais ils seraient aussi évalués à leur insu sur leur comportement en cours. Quelles postures adopteraient-ils ? Se montreraient-ils volontaires ou effacés ? Actifs ou passifs ?

Il connaissait le caractère de Drago qu'il avait comme élève depuis longtemps, mais pas celui de Harry. Et même s'il avait demandé des informations à son père, il savait que les comportements changeaient en fonction du contexte et des personnes que l'on pouvait avoir en face de soi, ou à ses côtés. Même Drago, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir avec un autre enfant et, a fortiori, avec un demi-frère tout juste arrivé dans la famille.

Finalement, ce fut Drago qui prit la parole :

\- Ceci est une loupe qui sert à voir plus gros ce que l'on veut observant en le positionnant correctement, fit-il d'une voix docte sans même lever la main ni les yeux de ses outils.

\- C'est exact, Drago. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu demandes la parole la prochaine fois. Peut-être Harry voulait-il aussi donner la réponse !

Drago releva le nez et regarda son précepteur, puis son demi-frère avec un air d'abord étonné, puis désolé.

\- Excuse-moi, Harry. D'habitude, je suis tout seul, alors … La prochaine fois, je me préoccuperai de savoir si tu veux participer !

M. Ashton sourit. L'apprentissage d'un grand nombre de choses passait par le vivre ensemble et partager les leçons avec un pair serai bénéfique autant à Harry qu'à Drago.

\- Je vous propose quelques chose, les enfants, intervint M. Ashton. Si je pose une question ouverte, vous lèverez la main pour manifester la volonté de répondre. Sinon, je désignerai l'un d'entre vous. Est-ce bon pour vous ?

\- Oui, Henry, répondit promptement Drago.

Harry imita son demi-frère et répéta la phrase et le ton employé. Ainsi, il décida que son frère serait un modèle à calquer. Leurs pères semblaient très fiers de lui, donc il ferait bien d'adopter un comportement similaire.

M. Ashton nota ce point. Il était curieux et avait hâte de voir l'évolution de ses deux élèves.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	38. Chapter 37

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

.

Lucius avait passé la matinée à la maison et s'était joint aux enfants et leur précepteur pour le repas. Il avait discuté avec M. Ashton et les deux hommes devisaient encore alors que Drago et Harry gagnaient leurs chambres respectives. Le premier pour bouquiner tranquillement, le second pour y faire une petite sieste. Le petit brun faisait encore quelques cauchemars la nuit et devait récupérer des heures de sommeil supplémentaires pour sa santé.

\- Lord Malfoy, interpella M. Ashton une fois les enfants partis. Le jeune Snape me semblait particulièrement fatigué ce matin.

Lucius plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Harry fait beaucoup de cauchemars, il n'a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière.

L'aristocrate soupira et son regard se fit dur, mais sans menace. Il avait confiance en cet homme, mais cette situation l'attristait et le frustrait.

\- C'est pourquoi il doit encore faire des siestes l'après-midi, expliqua-t-il. S'il vous plaît, évitez le sujet avec lui. Il n'aime pas être différent de Drago et sait déjà que c'est pour son bien, mais …

\- Mais il n'aime pas être infantilisé, proposa M. Ashton.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, nia Lucius. Harry ne voit pas d'inconvénient à être dorloté. Il a trop manqué d'affection étant petit. Cependant, Drago, qui a le même âge que lui, n'a pas les mêmes besoins. Il le comprend, il est très docile, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne l'embête pas. Il aimerait être plus … fort. Je pense que c'est le mot. Il n'aime pas gêner, être inutile …

\- Je vois, confia le précepteur. En tous cas, en cours, Harry fait de plus en plus d'efforts dans ses prises d'initiatives. Tout à l'heure encore, il faisait une proposition tout à fait pertinente pour résoudre un problème, l'informa le précepteur après avoir repris une gorgée de café.

Lucius qui sirotait sa propre tasse de thé acquiesça, heureux d'entendre de telles nouvelles.

\- Bien, c'est bien.

Si le petit présentait déjà un tel comportement à tout juste deux jours de la première semaine, il avait bon espoir pour la suite.

Un léger silence régna quelques instants durant lequel les deux hommes se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gong de l'horloge du salon retentisse. Lucius jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset et, avisant l'heure, but rapidement la fin de son breuvage et se leva.

\- Il est temps que je regagne mes affaires.

\- Évidemment, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi, Lord Malfoy.

\- Merci, de même, fit Lucius avant de se détourner et de grimper les marches de l'escalier.

Une fois l'aristocrate parti, le précepteur débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et fit venir ses affaires de cours d'un autre. Il allait profiter de la petite demi-heure de temps libre qui lui restait pour commencer à planifier des activités à proposer aux garçons, plus tard dans la semaine.

.

Harry ne dormait pas vraiment, dans sa chambre. Il était bien dans son lit, sous la couette, les yeux fermés, mais plutôt que de se laisser porter par Morphée, il serrait contre lui son ours en peluche, offert à son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un doudou, dans le sens où il n'avait pas de rapport symbolique avec lui, mais c'était un présent de son père et son beau-père et il y tenait beaucoup, comme chaque chose qu'on lui avait donné depuis son arrivée dans ce foyer.

L'ours était doux et avait, en plus, l'avantage de le réconforter lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme recevoir l'étreinte de son père, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'enfant se sentait un peu triste et, puisque Drago lisait dans sa chambre et Lucius était occupé à discuter avec Henry, il se contentait de cette touffe de poils artificiels.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

\- Entrez, murmura-t-il.

Il fut surpris en voyant Lucius passer le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement. Aussitôt, il se redressa dans son lit, les sourcils froncés, craignant un quelconque problème.

\- Je venais voir si tu avais réussi à t'endormir un peu, avoua l'aristocrate en pénétrant dans la chambre.

L'homme s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, aux côtés de l'enfant.

\- M. Ashton m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé plu fatigué ce matin. Tu devrais être en train de dormir pour être en forme cet après-midi et pouvoir apprendre plein de choses dans de bonnes conditions. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

À cette question, Harry plissa les lèvres et se recoucha silencieux, serrant plus encore son nounours contre lui. Lucius interpréta ce mouvement comme un aveu.

\- Souhaiterais-tu un câlin, lui proposa l'homme en ouvrant ses bras.

Harry leva son regard légèrement humide sur lui et, après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, se redressa à nouveau et plongea contre le large torse de son beau-père. Calé dans les bras de son parent, il soupira d'aise.

Lucius fut heureux que l'enfant ne repousse pas son offre d'affection, même s'il se sentait un peu démuni face à lui. Il aurait aimé que leur relation soit aussi naturelle que celle qu'entretenaient Harry et Severus, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la même place dans le cœur de l'enfant que son compagnon.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec ton père, mais tu peux me demander un câlin si tu le veux, Harry. Je serais heureux de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser ou de te tenir la main quand tu en ressens le besoin ou l'envie.

Harry releva la tête et se décolla légèrement du buste de Lucius pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme avec papa, mais c'est bien pareil, Lus, murmura-t-il timidement.

Le cœur de l'aristocrate chauffa intensément à ces quelques mots et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'enfant venait de lui dire à demi-mots, maladroitement, qu'il l'aimait et appréciait ses étreintes autant que celles de son père. Il l'avait même appelé par ce petit nom qu'utilisait parfois Severus dans l'intimité de leur maison. Avec ces quelques mots, Harry l'intégrait dans son étrange petite famille.

Une famille recomposée, pas tout à fait de sang, mais de cœur, assurément.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	39. Chapter 38

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! La fiction a passé la barre des 700 reviews ! Merci à tous !_

 _J'avoue, je tourne au ralenti en ce moment … Entre la chaleur et mes recherches d'apparts (quelle corvée !), j'ai pas la tête à écrire (et ça risque d'être pire la semaine prochaine !) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :P_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

.

Vendredi soir, après une longue semaine, Severus rentrait enfin à la maison. Ces cinq jours avaient été interminables. À chaque retour de vacances d'été, il oubliait combien avoir des cornichons toute la journée et tous les jours était fatigant. Préparer ses cours, faire des corrections, assister aux repas dans la Grande Salle au milieu du brouhaha, surveiller les couloirs le soir et une bonne partie de la nuit, chassant les septième année, voire les plus jeunes, des placards ou des salles de cours où ils fricotaient et se bécotaient peu discrètement et peu dignement, donner cours trois à cinq fois par jours et passer d'enfants de tout juste onze ans à de jeunes adultes de dix-sept, ou plus rarement dix-huit ans. C'était éreintant.

À Poudlard, Severus était toujours la « chauve-souris des cachots ». Cet homme acariâtre qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il aimait sa tranquillité et c'était le seul moyen qui avait prouvé son efficacité. Il n'était ainsi sollicité par aucun élève qui n'avait pas de sérieuse requête, ni par un collègue qui voulait juste faire la conversation, chose futile et chronophage. Il préférait le silence de ses appartements et la complexité de ses potions. S'il voulait une conversation intéressante, il savait qu'il pouvait passer une soirée avec ses collègues Minerva ou Filius, seuls professeurs à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Lucius l'avait charrié la veille lorsqu'il lui avait avoué être épuisé après sa journée, ayant hâte d''être au lendemain pour enfin savourer son weekend. Il lui avait rappelé que Harry aussi était un enfant et qu'il serait présent à la maison à son retour, tout comme Drago. Mais Severus avait argué que ce n'était pas pareil, ces deux enfants-là n'étaient en rien des « cornichons sans cervelle ». Ils étaient bien élevés, polis, gentils, silencieux et travailleurs.

L'aristocrate avait ri, une fois de plus, le traitant de « maman poule, fier de ses poussins » et faisant un parallèle avec une certaine mère de famille rousse qui pondait un marmot par an et qui les couvait tous un peu trop. Severus avait tempêté beaucoup après cela. Cependant, Lucius avait fini par avoir pitié de ses nerfs et lui avait plutôt avoué ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors longuement regardés avec amour, heureux de ce qui se construisait dans leur foyer et de cette famille qu'ils s'étaient fabriquée.

Passant l'âtre de la cheminée, Severus se dirigea cette fois directement vers l'étage pour y retrouver Harry. La soirée du vendredi précédent s'était rappelée à son souvenir et il ne voulait pas en vivre une similaire ce soir, quand bien même Harry semblait s'être fait à l'idée qu'il devait partir et qu'il lui avait même écrit une lettre pendant la semaine – suggestion de Lucius qui avait pensé qu'il voulait peut-être dire certaines choses à son père, les conversations par cheminette étant déconseillées aux jeunes enfants.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, l'enfant était encore en train de se brosser les cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et passait consciencieusement le peigne dans ses mèches ébènes, fixant son reflet dans la glace.

Severus l'observa plusieurs minutes, restant discret sur le pas de la porte de la petite salle de bain. Son fils était beau. Ses gestes étaient mesurés et calmes, il respirait la grâce et la sérénité. Severus s'enorgueillit d'avoir un tel enfant.

Il avait longtemps été répugné devant sa propre apparence, puis il avait fini par s'y faire. Lucius, lui, lui avait toujours trouvé un certain charme. Il n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais sa figure et son aura le rendait « sombre et mystérieux » et donc attractif. Severus n'était pas d'accord, mais il s'était fait à son physique un peu disgracieux et n'avait jamais cherché à plaire, donc il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait fallu donner cette apparence à son fils, il y avait réfléchi à deux fois. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Lucius ait voulu y associer son ADN. Son garçon avait à présent un profil aristocratique, tout en lui ressemblant suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion quant à sa parentalité. Devant cette vision, Severus en était pleinement satisfait.

Après une petite poignée de minutes supplémentaires, Harry s'aperçut enfin de la présence de son père. Dans sa surprise, il lâcha le peigne, avant de courir dans ses bras avec un tonitruant « Papa ! ». L'homme laissa alors échapper un rire de bonheur et réceptionna son fils, le serrant contre lui, avide de son contact et de son odeur.

Son nez un peu crochu perdu dans la chevelure de son fils, Severus ne pouvait pas regretter son geste de l'avoir accueilli et soigné. Harry révélait chaque jour une personnalité des plus agréable, empathique, respectueuse, généreuse, responsable, sérieuse, sympathique et courageuse, malgré une timidité et une réserve persistantes. Il était très fier de lui, de même que Lucius, comme ils l'étaient de Drago.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et Severus lâcha un soupir de contentement.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	40. Chapter 39

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! La fiction a passé la barre des 700 reviews ! Merci à tous !_

 _Non, je ne suis pas morte, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction … Non, je suis juste devenue maîtresse (professeur des écoles !) et la rentrée (et les autres jours) ça se prépare ! Bref. Je me suis noyée sous une tonne de travail :P_

 _Mais je suis toujours vivante ! ^^_

 _Voici un nouveau petit chapitre ! J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de publication que je vais avoir cette année ! Il faut que je rode un peu ma méthodologie, mon organisation et la répartition de mes préparations de classe, ainsi que le passage de mon ultime Master … Bref. Ça ne va pas être simple …_

 _Je ferai de mon mieux !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

.

Un soir, alors que Severus était à Poudlard et Lucius à l'une de ces réunions du Ministère où il tenait un rôle de conseiller de l'ombre, Drago et Harry avaient été laissés à la garde Dobby, le petit elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy qui avait emménagé avec eux depuis la rentrée. Ce dernier leur avait préparer un bon dîner qu'ils avaient engloutis, affamé par l'exercice qu'ils avaient eu à faire cet après-midi.

M. Ashton leur faisait faire un peu de renforcement musculaire depuis le début de la semaine et, aujourd'hui, après avoir joué à plusieurs petits défis de vitesse pour s'échauffer, ils avaient dû courir tout autour du jardin.

\- C'est un excellent exercice pour le cœur, leur avait dit le précepteur. Vous gagnerez ainsi du souffle et serez plus résistants à toute activité physique. C'est aussi quelque chose qu'il faut prendre l'habitude de faire régulièrement pour avoir une bonne hygiène de vie. Faire de l'exercice entretient votre corps et votre forme, entraîne vos réflexes et tout ceci vous sera fort utile au quotidien, comme lors de votre scolarité.

Il leur avait ensuite expliqué, une fois revenus au salon et douchés, qu'avoir une bonne condition physique était primordiale pour maîtriser sa magie et avoir plus de contrôle sur elle. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas rechigné bien longtemps, désireux de devenir de bons, grands et doués sorciers.

Mais ils en étaient sortis épuisés, n'ayant guère l'habitude de fournir tant d'effort. Même Harry qui avait toujours été bon en course, de par son passé chez les Dursley où son cousin ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire courir, avait perdu cette habitude depuis son arrivée chez son père, il y avait plus de trois mois maintenant.

Harry et Drago dormaient profondément dans leurs chambres respectives, il régnait dans la maison un silence de plomb. Du moins était-ce le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement retentisse. Un hurlement suivit d'un son de chute étouffé et d'autres de coups.

Drago, réveillé en sursaut, s'était redressé dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, l'oreille tendue et le souffle haché. Il cherchait quelle pouvait être la source de ce vacarme, mais après plusieurs secondes d'attente, il n'entendait plus rien. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir calmé sa respiration qu'il perçut un nouveau bruit. Il lui semblait entendre de petits couinements, accompagnés de ces coups qui persistaient. Était-ce une souris qui avait fait tout ce raffut, faisant tomber quelque chose dans le grenier ? Non, il y avait eu un cri tout à fait humain.

Le voilà pris dans un dilemme cornélien. D'un côté, il était incroyablement curieux, mais d'un autre, son inquiétude le figeait dans ses chaudes, douillettes et rassurantes couvertures. Devait-il se lever et aller voir ? Il entendait toujours les petits bruits et maintenant qu'il tendait vraiment l'oreille, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de l'autre côté du mur. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Harry. C'était Harry qui devait faire un cauchemar. Aussitôt, sans une hésitation, il jeta sa couverture au loin, sauta de son lit et accourut dans la chambre voisine.

La première chose qu'il vit ce fut Dobby, planté au milieu du tapis devant le lit où ne se trouvait plus son demi-frère. Il se précipita aux côtés de son elfe et allait lui demander où était passé Harry lorsqu'il l'aperçut au pied du grand lit, empêtré dans ses draps, suant, gémissant et sanglotant.

\- Petit Maître Drago, Petit Maître Harry ne va pas bien, fit l'elfe en se tordant les oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris avec ses mains aux doigts noueux. Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire, Petit Maître Drago. Le Maître a dit à Dobby qu'il ne devait le déranger qu'en cas d'urgence, mais Dobby ne sait pas si c'est une urgence …

\- Ça va, Dobby. Je m'en charge. Tu peux m'apporter un bol de lait chaud au miel ainsi qu'un peu de chocolat ?

Et sans même se préoccuper d'obtenir une réponse positive, chose dont il était de toute façon certain d'obtenir, il s'avança vers le petit brun et s'accroupit près de lui. D'abord, il déroula les draps autours de ses jambes empêtrées, puis le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de le bercer.

\- Harry, réveille-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Drago repoussa les longues mèches noires derrière les oreilles du petit brun et découvrit son front dégoulinant de sueur. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il chercha de quoi l'éponger, puis se saisit du drap qu'il avait repoussé plus tôt et s'en servit pour essuyer le visage de Harry.

Son demi-frère semblait minuscule ainsi recroquevillé dans ses bras. Drago était plus grand que lui d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, mais aussi déjà plus large, ayant pris de la haute et forte stature de son père. Tandis que Harry, lui, avait hérité de la silhouette longiligne de son père et manquait de hauteur à cause de ses nombreuses carences. Malgré son nouveau régime et son nouvel ADN, rien ne pouvait effacer les privations dont il avait été sujet chez les Dursley.

Dobby revint vite avec ce qui lui avait été demandé et posa le tout sur la petite table de chevet, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la photo de famille qui y trônait avec importance. Il jeta rapidement un sort de stase, afin que le lait de refroidisse pas trop, puis demanda :

\- Dobby peut-il faire autre chose, Petit Maître Drago ?

\- Non, ça ira Dobby, répondit le blondinet sans même détacher son regard du petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un « Pop » sonore caractéristique.

\- Aller, Harry. Réveille-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité, à la maison.

Drago resserra son emprise sur lui et se mit à fredonner l'air que lui chantait son père lorsqu'il était enfant, ce même air que lui avait déjà chanté Lucius dans des circonstances similaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se calma enfin. Sa respiration s'apaisa et il papillonna des yeux, revenant à lui doucement.

\- Ça va, Harry. Tout va bien, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répéta-t-il. Tu es à la maison.

Le petit brun posa son regard noir sur son demi-frère et l'observa silencieusement plusieurs secondes. Drago le laissa se réveiller à son rythme, sans cesser ses balancements qui berçaient encore leurs deux corps.

\- Drago ?

\- C'est moi, Harry. Tout va bien.

\- Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

\- Chut … Tout va bien, lui répéta encore le blondinet. Tu m'as réveillé, mais tu avais besoin de moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Harry considéra la question, chose qu'il avait appris à faire depuis qu'il vivait ici. Severus l'avait contraint à répondre sincèrement à leurs questions. Il lui avait maintes fois répéter que c'était important de ne jamais mentir aux personnes de confiance. Il avait confiance en Drago, depuis peu, mais de plus en plus. Et l'enfant était venu pour lui, ce qui renforçait sa volonté de bien faire.

\- Ça va mieux, répondit-il. Mais j'ai encore un peu peur …

\- C'est normal, le rassura Drago. Tiens …

Le blond tendit la main vers la table de chevet, poussant une petite complainte de devoir étirer tant son bras, puis attrapa la tasse de miel encore chaude et la donna à Harry.

\- Bois ça, lui ordonna-t-il. Ça te fera du bien, ajouta-t-il pour combler le silence. J'en prend toujours lorsque je fais un cauchemar et ça m'aide à me rendormir, confia-t-il, finissant de rassurer Harry.

Tandis que le petit brun buvait son breuvage, Drago attrapa le morceau de chocolat et le lui tendit.

\- Tiens, mange ça ensuite. Le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral ! Assura-t-il avec le sourire.

Harry répondit à son geste et prit le temps de savourer son petit en-cas nocturne, Drago pépiant à ses côtés, détournant efficacement son attention de ses sombres songes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la tasse disparut et le blondinet le força à se relever.

\- Il faut se recoucher, il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il remit tous les draps et couvertures sur le matelas du grand lit de son demi-frère, puis en écarta un pan pour que Harry puisse se glisser dessous. Le petit brun obéit rapidement, mais lui jeta un petit regard que compris immédiatement Drago. Celui-ci soupira, mais se laissa convaincre très facilement. Soulevant à nouveau les draps, il rejoignit son demi-frère qui lui lança un large sourire reconnaissant en retour.

Bien, je reste avec toi cette nuit, mais il faut dormir, maintenant. Henry ne sera pas content si nous nous endormons pendant l'un de ses cours demain …

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement et vint timidement se coller à Drago avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer d'aise. Le blondinet, lui pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de passer un bras autour du petit corps à ses côtés de fermer les yeux à son tour. Ils ne mirent guère longtemps à retomber dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit bien plus tranquille qu'auparavant pour Harry.

Lorsque Lucius rentra de sa réunion, sur les coups de minuit et demi, il le délaissa de ses robes formelles, prit une bonne douche pour se délasser et enfila une robe de chambre. Avant de se coucher, il alla vérifier que les garçons dormaient bien.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de son fils, certain de le voir profondément endormi comme un bienheureux. Il irait voir Harry ensuite pour s'enquérir de la qualité de son sommeil, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemars. Cependant, il trouva la première pièce vide, la lumière encore allumée. S'inquiétant soudainement, Lucius se précipita vers la seconde chambre et ouvrit le battant un peu violemment.

Heureusement, rien ne grinçait dans la maison et il ne fit pas suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller les deux garçons qu'il trouva dans le lit de Harry, collés l'un à l'autre. Il s'autorisa un lourd soupir de soulagement, avant de s'avancer doucement dans la chambre pour y contempler le visage de ses deux enfants. L'un comme l'autre affichait un visage serein. Harry était lové contre Drago et ce dernier avait enserré le plus petit dans ses bras. Harry avait dû avoir l'un de ces terribles cauchemars et réveiller Drago qui avait été au chevet de son frère et l'avait aidé à se recoucher.

Lucius ne put que s'attendrir devant ce tableau et il prit le temps de mémoriser cette si belle image. Il était heureux que Drago ait franchit ce pas de plus vers Harry. Les deux enfants se rapprochaient de plus en plus, quotidiennement et adoptaient un comportement plus fraternel chaque jour passant.

Ils formaient désormais une étrange, mais magnifique petite famille.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! A bientôt !_


	41. Chapter 40

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Je m'octroie une pause et en profite pour écrire … Ce soir je poste ! ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

.

Severus était rentré de Poudlard le vendredi soir, comme à son habitude. Assez tôt pour coucher les garçons, mais trop tard pour vraiment profiter d'eux. D'ailleurs, après avoir bordé Harry, il était resté longuement dans sa chambre, devant son lit, à l'observer. Tellement longtemps que Lucius monta voir s'il ne s'était pas endormi.

Le maître des potions sursauta lorsque son compagnon pénétra dans la chambre. Il avait pourtant ouvert la porte avec discrétion et la maison n'était pas encore assez vieille pour grincer, mais le changement de luminosité, même faible, avait suffi à le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Eh bien, Severus … Encore en train de manger ton fils du regard ? Le taquina doucement Lucius en se glissant dans son dos et l'enlaçant.

\- Tu veux dire notre fils, Lus.

Ce rappel donnait toujours des papillons au ventre de l'aristocrate.

\- Mmm … Notre fils.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un instant profitant simplement d'être ensemble, chez eux, Harry sous leurs yeux et Drago dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Mardi soir, en rentrant, j'ai trouvé une petite tête blonde dans ce lit. Elle tenait compagnie à notre fils et tous deux semblaient se servir de l'autre comme doudou …

\- Harry avait fait un cauchemar, devina Severus.

\- Mmm, oui. Ils m'ont raconté le lendemain que Dobby avait hésité à venir me chercher directement au Ministère, mais que Drago avait estimé pouvoir résoudre le problème seul …

Severus fronça les sourcils

\- Tu n'es pas intervenu ?

\- Non, cette tête brûlée à convaincu Dobby et d'après lui, ce qu'a confirmé Harry, il s'est très bien débrouillé seul. Je leur ai dit que c'était une bonne chose, mais qu'à l'avenir, si ça devait se reproduire, il ne fallait pas qu'ils hésitent à me faire rentrer. Ce à quoi ils ont acquiescé, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils le fassent. Au moins, si la situation ne s'améliore pas malgré les efforts de Drago, Dobby ne réfléchira plus à m'enquérir.

Severus acquiesça, rassuré. Un nouveau silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le professeur le brise à nouveau :

\- Est-ce que … Commença-t-il hésitant. Ça t'arrive encore de t'inquiéter pour Drago, son présent, son avenir, à un point que ça en devienne douloureux ?

Ne voulant pas que son compagnon se méprenne, il précisa :

\- Évidemment, je m'inquiète aussi pour Drago, mais …

Agacé de ne pas trouver ses mots, il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Parfois, alors que je suis en plein cour, ou correction de copies, il m'arrive de penser à Harry et une telle bouffée d'amour me submerge au point que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Et j'ai soudainement peur pour lui ! De façon complètement irrationnelle, car j'ai toute confiance en toi et je sais qu'il est en sécurité ici, qu'il s'amuse et s'instruit et …

Débordé par l'émotion, il prit une grande inspiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lucius, toujours derrière lui, le serra un peu plus fort dans son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je sais exactement de quoi tu parles. Je pense que chaque parent digne de ce nom sait de quoi tu parles. Mère comme père, quand on a un petit être sous notre responsabilité, on ne peut s'empêcher de tout remettre en question. Est-ce que je m'y prends bien ? Est-ce que ce monde est bon pour lui ? Ne pourrais-je pas faire plus ? Mieux ? C'est le lot de notre statut. Être parent est sûrement le plus beau, mais le plus dur métier du monde.

Severus eut une inspiration tremblante et Lucius le retourna dans ses bras pour capturer son regard.

\- Tu es une bonne personne, Severus. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire ! Tu feras sans doute des erreurs, certaines blesseront peut-être ton ego, d'autre pourront blesser celui de ton fils, mais tu sauras en tirer les bons apprentissages et en ressortira meilleur. Ton fils t'aime et te fait confiance. Je te fais confiance, je t'aime et c'est aussi le cas de Drago. Nous serons tous là pour avancer ensemble, au mieux, comme une vraie famille !

Severus lui sourit à travers ses yeux embués de larmes. Il acquiesça et répéta :

\- Comme une famille.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	42. Chapter 41

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

.

Severus observait ses deux enfants jouer dans le jardin. Ils étaient sortis il y avait un peu plus d'une demi-heure dans le but d'arroser es plantes du petit potager mis en place avec M. Ashton, mais avaient rapidement été distraits dans leur tâche. Plutôt que d'arroser le pied d'une des plantes, Harry avait laissé échapper l'arrosoir et avait éclaboussé Drago. Le blondinet, pour se venger, avait versé le contenu de son propre arrosoir directement sur la tête de son demi-frère. Avait alors démarré une épique bataille d'eau. Heureusement, les températures le permettaient et Severus avait laissé faire.

Soudain, un « woosh » retentit et détourna l'attention du potionniste. C'était Lucius qui rentrait du Ministère et qui venait de franchir l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Satanés langues de plomb … Pestait l'aristocrate.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? L'interrogea Severus en venant à sa rencontre.

Lucius se laissa embrasser avant de s'affaler dignement dans le canapé. Son conjoint le rejoignit et attendit patiemment. Lorsque le lord eu soupiré un bon coup, laissant partir de son esprit toutes les contrariétés accumulées de sa réunion, il répondit :

\- La séance avait bien commencé, nous avons réussi à faire passer la plupart des amendements que nous voulions voir signés et à abroger ceux que nous voulions voir disparaître. Alors que nous allions clôturer la séance, un langue-de-plomb est arrivé, a déposé un dossier sur la tablette du président et tout à coup c'était le branle-bas de combat ! Le président à suivit le langue-de-plomb, donnant mille directives à son conseiller et à l'équipe du langue-de-plomb qui l'avait suivi et, sans aucune considération pour nous, malgré nos questions, nous avons été laissés sur le carreau, comme des plantes vertes sans aucune importance …

Severus masqua un ricanement et lui demanda plutôt :

\- Es-tu vexé parce qu'ils t'ont ignoré ? O parce que ton insatiable curiosité n'a pas été assouvie ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Lucius lui envoya un regard noir et son compagnon l'embrassa.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu ne serais jamais satisfait au travail : tu es trop curieux pour être un bon politicien, mais tu aimes trop être le centre de l'attention pour être un langue-de-plomb.

\- C'est pourquoi je ne travaille pas ! Un Malfoy n'a de toute façon pas besoin d'emploi. Nous avons suffisamment de galions à Gringott pour mille générations !

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne passes pas ton temps au Ministère ! Dénia faussement Severus.

\- Non, monsieur. Je fais prospérer mon empire !

\- Et cette réunion n'était que dans l'optique d'augmenter tes rentes, bien-sûr !

Lucuis balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Foutaises ! Même ces réunions politiques sont vouées à rendre propice le développement de la bonne économie sorcière !

\- Donc tu fais de la politique …

\- Donc je crée un contexte favorable à la florissante société de marché, elle-même génératrice de valorisation de mes investissements et placements !

\- Donc tu fais de l'économie politique …

\- Ah ! Tu m'enquiquines ! S'exclama Lucius agacé d'être acculé.

Plein de mauvaise foi, il se leva pour quitter la pièce et se réfugier dans un coin tranquille de la maison où il pourrait ruminer seul. Cependant, tout en pouffant un peu moqueusement, mais surtout affectueusement, Severus le rattrapa et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es, mon homme non-économiste-politique !

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	43. Chapter 42

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_

 _Je vous avoue que je commence à m'essouffler sur le sujet ... J'ai encore un petit épisode à traiter, puis plus rien ... Sûrement que j'aurais fait le tour du sujet ! A moins que vous ayez des suggestions ? Et puis mon nouveau métier (très passionnant) me prend beaucoup de temps ! (VRAIMENT !) Bref._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

.

Severus était dans ses cachots, en plein cours avec les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, et avait le regard perdu sur Charlie Weasley qui brassait sa potion avec rythme. Son aîné avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente, son cadet venait d'entamer sa deuxième année et il savait que quatre autres bambins allaient suivre. La mère Weasley était une poule pondeuse très prolifique. Cependant, si les quatre à venir étaient si studieux que les trois premiers, il n'aurait pas à se plaindre.

Le professeur fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours.

\- Mettez un échantillon de votre potion en fiole et étiquetez-la correctement. Faites disparaître le reste ! Ordonna-t-il à ses élèves en se levant et donnant quelques coups de baguette pour effacée la recette du tableau et remettre de l'ordre dans sa salle de classe.

Il prit un temps pour souffler avant de se diriger dans ses appartements. C'était la fin des cours, il serait tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, y lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, annonça sa destination, s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et attendit. Peu de temps après, une frimousse entourée de cheveux aussi noirs que les siens se pointa.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Bonjour mon ange, comment s'est déroulé ta journée ?

Père et fils échangèrent longuement sur les derniers événements qu'ils avaient vécu et voulaient partager. C'était l'une de ces semaines où Severus ne rentrerait pas à la maison dès le vendredi soir, mais devait attendre le lendemain, car de surveillance pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Heureusement, Harry s'était fait aux absences de son père et ne faisait plus du tout de crise de pleurs à cause du manque, comme c'était le cas les premières fois.

Severus se raisonnait, mais il en arrivait à être jaloux. Jaloux de Lucius et surtout de ce M. Ashton qui passait toutes ses journées avec son fils, alors que lui devait rester loin, entouré de cornichons. Se perdant dans la contemplation de son petit garçon qui continuait de babiller, il ne put que constater qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il parlait à présent librement, s'exprimant très correctement, avec des phrases complexes, bien qu'une ou deux expressions étaient parfois sorties de travers.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre réunis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée où un joyeux feu crépitait, un plaid sur leurs genoux – les températures commençaient à baisser significativement avec l'arrivée de l'automne – ils lisaient chacun leur ouvrage. Severus parcourait la dernière revue sur les potions, Lucius était plongé dans un roman, ayant laissé ses comptes pour la soirée, et les enfants se partageaient un album animé contant une histoire fantastique où il était question de sorcier affrontant des dragons.

Severus soupira de bien-être.

\- Que c'est agréable d'être chez soi, auprès de sa famille, rassemblés devant ce feu avec une bonne lecture ! S'exclama-t-il.

Lucius releva le nez de son bouquin et ses yeux se plissèrent sous son sourire.

\- Certes, c'est fort agréable, agréa-t-il.

\- Mmm, pas de cornichons qui courent comme des dindons sans tête et qui piaillent comme des oies dans la basse-cour ! Cette journée a été harassante ! Je suis bien heureux d'avoir pu rentrer ce soir !

Drago et Harry, eux aussi sortis de leur lecture, pouffèrent à l'image cocasse. D'un geste commun, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent chacun un genou du potionniste. Ils s'y assirent et lui firent un câlin bien mérité. Severus, touché, les serra contre lui.

L'étreinte dura une bonne minute, puis les enfants retournèrent à leur lecture. Lucius avait suivi le manège depuis sa place, amusé.

\- Quel stratagème peux-tu imaginer pour te faire plaindre et recevoir du réconfort, murmura-t-il en se levant. Point besoin de tours pour obtenir de l'affection, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

Il se redressa complètement avant d'annoncer :

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je poursuivrais cette soirée dans mon lit.

Comme mus par un réflexe étrange, les deux enfants se mirent à bailler et se frotter les yeux.

\- Excellente suggestion, fit Severus un peu trop promptement.

Lucius gloussa en secouant la tête et tous le suivirent à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le couple coucha d'abord leurs deux fils, puis s'enfermèrent dans leur propre lieu de nuit, sans oublier de mettre un sort de silence.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	44. Chapter 43

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements !_ _Cette fiction a dépassé les 800 reviews ! C'est formidable ! Encore merci !_

 _Pour ce chapitre, excusez la taille, c'est la fin de l'aventure … Il reste un court épilogue que je suis en train de rédiger, il devrait arriver vite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

.

Severus fouillait la chambre de son fils depuis plusieurs minutes sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Mais où a-t-il bien pu la mettre ?

Après avoir regardé dans son armoire et dans les tiroirs de son bureau, il vérifia ceux de sa table de chevet. Il y trouva une jolie boite. Pourtant certain qu'elle ne pouvait se trouver dedans, la boite était trop petite, il fut pris de curiosité et l'ouvrit.

Ce fut alors qu'il découvrit un véritable trésor. Il y avait là de multiples petites babioles : Severus y trouva le coquillage qu'il avait « offert » à son fils cet après-midi passé à la plage. Le saisissant, il eut l'impression de revivre ces instants qui lui avaient donné un coup au cœur en constatant que ce simple petit don avait chamboulé son petit garçon.

Après plusieurs secondes, il le reposa et continua ses découvertes. Il y avait là aussi un mouchoir qui avait indéniablement dû appartenir à Lucius, ses initiales étant brodées dans la soie. Le morceau de tissus était précieusement plié dans un coin. À côté, Severus découvrit plusieurs feuilles mortes de couleurs et formes différentes, ainsi que quelques pierres aux reflets étonnants ou aux formes amusantes, souvenirs de cette sortie en forêt qu'ils avaient faite en famille.

C'était une boite à souvenirs, à petits trésors sans aucune valeur pécuniaire, mais immensément importants pour Harry. Severus les parcourus tous du regard avec émotion, en effleurant certain du bout des doigts. Chacun d'entre eux étaient liés, de près ou de loin, à Lucius, Drago ou lui-même. C'étaient des petites marques d'affections que Harry avait conservées avec attention.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui surplombait la petite table de chevet, Severus aperçut ses fils jouer dehors. Ils se couraient après, se jetant des boules de neige et riant aux éclats. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Severus, pas triste, mais touché. Son fils avait un si grand cœur.

Il allait refermer la boite, quand il remarqua un détail qui lui amena le sourire aux lèvres. Si beaucoup de petits objets se trouvaient dans la boite, la majorité dataient de cet été. Une autre part importante, mais cependant moindre, remontait à l'automne. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient récents.

Son fils guérissait.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	45. Epilogue

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour les messages et encouragements ! Voilà, j'ai fait très vite et vous livre dès maintenant la suite et fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture, vos messages, vos encouragements ! J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

.

Harry attendait de l'autre côté de la Grande Porte, avec tous les première année, son frère à ses côtés. Drago affichait un regard dur, mais sa main avait discrètement glissé dans celle de son voisin. Le petit brun, plus si petit que ça, s'y accrochait comme un attrapeur à son balai.

Quand le demi-géant laissa sa place à une vieille femme à l'air sévère et qu'enfin la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à leurs regards, Drago pressa un peu plus fortement la main de son frère avant de la lâcher. Ils se jetèrent alors un regard qui suffit à Harry pour trouver le courage d'avancer.

En passant entre les tables des quatre maisons, tandis que les enfants autour d'eux avaient les yeux au ciel ou parcourant la salle, les deux frères les avaient plantés droit devant eux, là où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Leurs yeux étaient, de fait, posés sur un professeur en particulier. Un homme tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux noirs comme la suie, au nez un peu crochu et au regard charbon, ce dernier également accroché à ceux des deux enfants.

La remontée vers l'estrade sembla durer une éternité pour Drago qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être enfin un véritable élève de Poudlard. Tandis que pour Harry, il lui avait semblé que tout allait trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt.

Il comprenait à présent les propos de son père, tant d'années auparavant, lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être pressé d'intégrer le monde sorcier. Cette appréhension ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il s'était levé et elle était maintenant à son comble.

Lorsque le petit cortège s'arrêta enfin devant le tabouret sur lequel reposait le fameux Choipeau, Harry expira difficilement alors que Drago relevait le menton. Malgré tout le temps passé avec deux hommes des plus fiers et à la langue acérée, Harry était resté très humble. Il préférait s'effacer plutôt de rentrer dans un conflit et n'était jamais générateur de dispute.

Si on lui demandait son avis, Drago aurait répondu que cette dernière affirmation était fausse, car Harry, devenu spécialiste dans ce qu'il appelait « une fuite », l'agaçait profondément lorsqu'il quittait subitement la pièce lors de débat « un peu animés ».

Les deux enfants étaient restés très différents. Le blondinet calquant plutôt son caractère sur celui de ses deux modèles, alors que Harry les complétait parfaitement avec son attitude toujours calme et réfléchie.

Cependant, s'il leur arrivait d'avoir des hauts et des bas, Drago ne se fâchait jamais très longtemps contre son frère. Il n'y arrivait pas. Harry avait ce regard qui vous forçait à abdiquer, pardonner ou s'excuser quel que soit le tort dont vous l'accusiez.

Drago fut soudainement appelé à se placer sous le Choipeau et monta la marche de l'estrade rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Juste avant que la directrice adjointe ne lui glisse le chapeau sur la tête, il lança un clin d'œil à Harry et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du celui-ci.

L'artefact fut à peine déposé sur la chevelure platine qu'une voix d'outre-tombe cria brusquement :

\- SERPENTARD !

Cette réplique amena aussitôt un immense sourire sur le visage de Harry. Il était plus qu'évident pour lui que Drago aille dans cette maison. D'ailleurs, ni Lucius, ni Severus, ni lui-même n'avaient pris la peine de parier sur cette finalité.

Un regard vers son père lui assura qu'il n'était pas le seul amusé et cet interlude lui permis d'oublier un peu sa pression. Pression qui revint bien vite lorsque la liste s'approcha des « S ».

\- Snape Harry, appela la professeure McGonagall.

Un silence se fit alors dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Personne ne savait que le professeur Snape avait un fils. Et ce fait impliquait tellement d'autres choses complètement inconcevables pour les élèves de Poudlard, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais envisagé.

Harry, après un coup d'œil à son père qui lui transmis tout le courage et la confiance possibles, pris une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de les rouvrir et de les fixer sur le tabouret avec détermination.

Il s'avança alors doucement, respirant lentement, et vint s'asseoir. Comme pour son tour, le regard du petit brun se tourna vers son frère, déjà assis à la table des vert et argent. Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil et son visage, qui pour quiconque paraîtrait fermé, lui inspira toute l'affection qu'il recherchait. Son père dans son dos et son frère non loin de lui, Harry se sentit rassuré.

Quand le noir se fit et qu'il sentit le tissu sur sa tête, il était serein. Il était à présent aimé, bien entouré et, accompagné de son père comme professeur et de son frère comme camarade, Lucius les attendant à la maison pour les vacances, ou son père pour les week-ends. Il se sentit tout à coup parfaitement d'attaque à faire face, fier de sa famille qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait avec beaucoup de cœur.

La tête haute, confiant, il reçut le verdict du Choipeau.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Je sais que je vais en frustrer plus d'un avec cette fin, mais je laisse à votre bon loisir d'imaginer la suite et dans quelle maison vous voyez Harry. Personnellement, je n'ai pas eu envie de trancher pour vous cette fois-ci ^^_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos retours ! Peut-être à bientôt pour certains d'entre vous … Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais de nouveau une fanfiction bientôt, j'ai énormément de travail cette année, mais peut-être l'envie se fera-t-elle trop forte pour résister …_

 _En tous cas, j'accueillerai vos reviews avec plaisir et si vous souhaitez garder contact, n'hésitez pas ! À bientôt !_


End file.
